Severus Snape Revealed, Shorts
by CreativeWritingMinor
Summary: Some of these short-stories will have nothing to do with my Revealed series, but will still use my Snape, with the history that I created for him from my other series. Some stories will tie directly to Revealed, this may be the way the series ends up.
1. Introduction

**Severus Snape Revealed…**

**(Shorts)**

Okay this is for my readers. As you all by no doubt know by now, I was in the process of writing Snape's biography in a series called "Severus Snape Revealed" and then life got in the way, literally. A new life…my kid! I had a baby and now have no time to write to the extent I used to.

I have twinges of the writing bug slowly creeping back into my psyche now, but I'm so far removed from "Revealed" I'm not sure I can do it justice at the moment.

I sometimes have time, and energy, to write little short stories, or shorter, mini-stories, about our beloved Snape. I'd like to use "MY" Snape and the universe I created for him from my Revealed series in these 'short' stories.

So this is what I simply call Severus _Snape Revealed…Shorts_. Some of these short-stories will have nothing to do with my Revealed series, but will still use my Snape, with his history that I created for him from the Revealed series, along with OC's I created in the Revealed series.

Some stories will tie in directly to the Revealed Saga and from what I can tell, this is the direction the remainder of the series may need to go for now. I plan on homeschooling so if you think you can wait 5 more years for Revealed, you got another thing coming. These 'wee-tales' I hope can satisfy your hunger for my Snape and my hunger to keep him alive in my imagination.

So with that, I bring you the infinite _Severus Snape Revealed Shorts_. Unlike Revealed there will be no regular rotation, but I will try to update as often as William Christopher Rhys Storm will allow me to!

(This just in, I created a "Severus Snape Revealed" fan page on Facebook. Simply do a search for Severus Snape Revealed and you can 'like' the page.

Enjoy!


	2. Story 1:Part 1, Lost and Found

**Snape Revealed Shorts, Story ONE:**

_Lost and Found_

Part 1: Dumbledore's Request

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**Okay, we all knew this was coming. Even before I got pregnant I thought about writing a Snape and baby story. This takes place about 2 yrs after Severus arrives at Hogwarts to teach. He's had roughly 22 months to mourn for Lily and his involvement in her demise and has been having a very rough go of it. Some other tragic things have occurred as well since Lily's death that he's also trying to cope with. **

_Thanks Ambiguity for helping me with some research for this._

_This piece is not betad._

September 9, 1983

Severus woke up in a worse mood than usual that Friday morning. As much as he loathed teaching Potions at Hogwarts, he loathed the loneliness that weekends brought him even more. As a result, Friday was his least favorite day of the week. He got himself dressed in his usual black teaching robes and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

He left his washroom and entered his sitting area to find Nina in her favorite spot, curled up in a tight ball in front of the green-flamed fireplace. She raised her head when she saw him and meowed once. Normally Severus acknowledged her but on that day he just walked right by and out of his corridor with a loud slam of the door. He sped passed the vacant Head Girls room without looking at it as usual and climbed the stairs towards the Headmaster's office for the weekly Head of House meeting, which was usually held on Thursday mornings but Dumbledore had official business in London the day prior.

Severus marched with conviction down on the stone floors of the ancient school, glaring at as many non-Slytherin students that dared make eye contact with him. The only thing the new school year brought that made Severus happy was none of the current students were his peers back when he was a student there anymore.

As usual, Severus was the first to arrive in Dumbledore's office. He sat at a chair near the fireplace that faced a wall to avoid getting the bright morning sunshine in his sensitive eyes. He removed his prized fob-watch from his robes and sighed when he saw the time. Four more minutes until the meeting, which meant two before **McGonagall**would grace him with her presence.

Severus's mind wandered, trying to find an occupation for the weekend. He could assign all of the Hufflepuffs detention for the entire weekend, but then he'd be stuck in a chilly dungeon with a bunch of clueless Hufflepuffs all weekend, which seemed like a worse scenario. He could work on his book, but he simply found his mind wandered too much when he tried to sit and write. He could venture into Muggle London and catch a punk rock concert, but he wasn't quite that desperate, and since the death of Sid Vicious, he thought punk rock had lost its spirit. There was always the cinema, but that would only occupy several hours of his weekend.

Then there was Lucius Malfoy, but Severus still could hardly stand him, and since he'd stopped drinking over the summer, he found it was very difficult to be near him, despite Dumbledore's efforts to keep the he and Lucius close for surveillance purposes. Draco Malfoy was becoming the biggest spoiled brat to ever breathe oxygen, and the constant bickering between Lucius and Narcissa got on Severus's nerves. If she'd just forgive him and if he'd just take some mood enhancers, they'd be a nice couple to be around, if Severus were truly that desperate.

When the door opened and Minerva McGonagall entered, Severus decided he was indeed that desperate. He'd pen a letter to Lucius inviting himself to the Manor for the weekend after the meeting. Severus instantly felt relieved. There was still a small part of him that missed the good times he'd had at the Manor, and an even smaller part that missed the old Lucius of many years ago. He was, after all, one of Severus's best friends still, the fact he could hardly stomach him mattered not. He'd rather spend a weekend of opulence at his fake-friend's mansion than being around sniveling students.

"Severus," McGonagall said in her usual tone as she took the seat furthest from him. Severus just nodded and waited for Sprout to show up next, which she did. She was too much of a morning person for anyone aside from Dumbledore.

"Good morning Severus!" Pomona Sprout exclaimed as she poured her coffee. 

"Yeah," Severus fought to reply.

"Chipper as always I see."

"Pomona, we both know Severus here is not a morning person, never has been," McGonagall spoke in his defense as if he wasn't even in the room.

"I still hold out hope that someday he'll grace me with a smile before noon!"

"I'd not hold my breath Pomona…I'd settle for a smile any time of the day," McGonagall muttered as Flitwick entered the room. "Good morning Filius."

"Oh I suppose it is. I do wish we could do these meetings in the afternoons."

"Me as well, but Albus loves breakfast meetings for some reason," McGonagall replied as a house elf handed her the same breakfast she had at each Head of House meeting…soft boiled eggs, dry toast, two plump sausages and a small glass of orange juice. Filius Flitwick sat next to Severus and dined on his stinky bangers and mash as always, and on that day, Pomona Sprout decided to have beans on toast with a side of ham. Severus got up and poured his usual coffee, with extra cream and extra sugar.

"I must say Severus, how on earth do you not have a million cavities with all those lumps of sugar you add to your morning coffee?" McGonagall asked.

"What? I only added four."

"Most people add one."

"I'm not most people."

"Yes, we are aware."

Severus sat down and stared at the elf that was standing next to him holding a silver platter.

"What?" Severus asked.

"The Headmaster asked us to make sure you ate," he said, and lifted the lid to expose three donuts. "He knows you like chocolate!"

"Um…I'm not in the mood for chocolate donuts."

"Of course you are Severus," Albus Dumbledore stated as he entered his own office holding a chocolate donut of his own. "Ever since I discovered these, I can't stop thinking of them."

"I know. I should have never taken you to…"

"And I know you love them too! Go on, eat up!"

"I'll never tire of trying to fatten that one up," Sprout erupted with a wink. "Don't make us force you now!"

"Fine," Severus said, putting the donut in his mouth. Even he could admit it was the most delightful taste he'd ever sampled. But he made sure his face didn't show his pleasure at the simple donut.

"Okay, well let's make this brief; Argus can't watch the students in the Great Hall forever. So, according to my records it's Severus's weekend off, do you plan to leave the castle Severus?"

"Oh yes, indeed, I most certainly do!" Severus said with great conviction.

"And where are we going?" Dumbledore asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Albus, the same place he always goes," McGonagall said. Severus sometimes wondered if she was a _legilimens_, but he knew she wasn't. No, it was far worse than that, he was becoming…predictable.

"Ah, well tell Lucius I said 'Hi' then," Dumbledore stated plainly.

"Honestly Severus, gallivanting with the likes of Lucius Malfoy, after what he's done,"

"What has he done Minerva? He was found guilty of nothing!" Severus snapped.

"Yes but we all know he is guilty! Half the members of the council were Slytherins as is the Minister for Magic and…"

"What are you implying?" Severus asked in a defensive tone. "Minister Bagnold is a highly respected…"

"Minerva, please, Lucius Malfoy is guilty of nothing but having a weak mind, we can move on now," Dumbledore spoke plainly and then sighed. "Now, before you know it we'll be having our first Quidditch match of the term and…" Dumbledore paused as Hagrid burst through the door holding a bundle in his colossal arms.

"Sorry fer not knockin', but look wha' I found!" Hagrid exclaimed. Everyone in the room stood and leaned in to see what kind of magical creature he'd discovered this time. Hagrid began to pull back the burlap when the creature made a high pitched squeal.

"Is it a Bowtruckle?" Sprout asked.

"No, sounds more like a Pixie!" Flitwick stated.

"No, it can't be, it sounds like a Porlock," McGonagall stated.

"No, no, it's nothin' lie' tha', it's a…"

"Baby," Severus said under his breath. Everyone turned to face him when the baby began to coo.

"Yeah, it's 'er baby!" Hagrid said with a joyful smile.

"Hagrid, where did you find a baby?" Dumbledore asked in an amazed tone.

"Somone lef' it outside my hut!"

"Who would do such a thing?" McGonagall asked.

"Clearly someone who didn't want a baby," Sprout said in a saddened voice as she leaned in to catch a glance of the tiny creature.

"If abortion were legal in our world this kind of thing wouldn't happen!" Flitwick boasted as everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sprout asked.

"I dunno, I didn' check."

"Who cares? We need to get this child out of here!" Severus said.

"And where would it go?" Sprout asked.

"_It_ would go where other orphans go, to an orphanage until _its_ parents come to claim _it_."

"And Severus, if that never happens?" McGonagall spoke.

"No, no orphanage, orphanages do awful things to children, need I remind you? Besides, Death Eaters destroyed the only orphanage that we would use. This is probably a baby witch or wizard, we can't allow the child to go to just any Muggle orphanage," Dumbledore stated as he reached out his arms to grab the baby from Hagrid's massive hands. "Aw, come here little one, oh he, or she…is cute."

"Aw, he or she most certainly is!" Sprout boasted as McGonagall looked almost as sickened as Severus.

"It's a he, he looks like a he," Severus stated calmly. "Was there a note?"

"No, nothin'! Nothin' but a nappy an' this burlap bundle."

"Here, Severus, check to see if this baby is a he or she," Dumbledore suggested as he tried to hand Severus the baby.

"What? Why me?"

"You're the Healer!"

"No, I'm the Potion's Master. You are all qualified to decipher the gender of this….person," Severus said.

"Severus, you're a qualified and highly capable pediatric Healer. Please, examine this child."

"Fine!" Severus quipped. He grabbed the baby from Dumbledore and opened the burlap to find nothing on the poor baby but a soiled nappy. The nappy had magical pins on it so it was obvious the child came from at least one magical parent. Severus just pulled the nappy down enough to confirm that he was, indeed, a boy. "Male, appears to be around eight or nine months old," Severus stated as he continued to examine the baby. "He has…six teeth," he spoke as his finger gently glided across the baby's gums, the baby began to giggle.

"Aw," Sprout and Dumbledore sighed at the same time.

"He likes you!" Flitwick exclaimed.

"He probably likes the sugar on my finger."

"So he was just lying outside of your hut?"

"Yea' Headmaster, in th' garden, near the cabbage!"

"The child came from a cabbage patch? Really?" Severus asked, handing the baby back to Dumbledore.

"Aw, a little cabbage patch kid!" Sprout said with a smile. "Give him to me! Oh, so cute!" she smiled and began to rock the baby, who instantly began to scream. "Oh, oh dear."

"That's odd, babies usually love you."

"Yes, well my own do Filius, this one seems rather…cranky."

"I'll take him again," Dumbledore stated, but the baby didn't stop crying, in fact, he began to scream even louder.

"What's wrong with him Severus?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know…ask him!"

"He can't speak yet Severus."

"Yes Filius, I'm aware of that, I was joking. He's in a soiled nappy being ogled over by a bunch of witches, and he's probably hungry."

"How, how will we feed him?" McGonagall asked.

"No one here at Hogwarts is lactating that I'm aware of," Sprout interjected. Severus couldn't believe she said what she just said.

"Severus, can we spoon feed him goat's milk?"

"Well Minerva, I'm not sure we're in possession of a goat and goat's milk is for goats, human milk is for humans, he needs human milk…and a spoon is not efficient."

"Well, Healer Snape, can you acquire a lactating breast in the next hour or do we sit and listen to him scream?" Flitwick asked in a tone that angered Severus even more.

"What? You don't have one?"

"Severus, Filius, this sarcasm is getting us nowhere. Severus, please, what do Muggles do if they need to feed orphans?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not sure. Let me do some research, in the meantime, just…just…slice an apple and let him suck the juice out until I can think of something."

Severus turned and left the room frazzled and angered. He knew Muggles fed their babies artificially but he couldn't remember how. With everything he'd been through in the last two years, he was surprised he remembered anything from his past, let alone his medical training. He tried not to think of his own child who had died, but it wasn't easy. Suddenly it dawned on him. A bottle! He turned and went back into the office.

"A bottle, they use…"

"Yes Severus, Filius just said something like that, but what do they put in it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I seem to recall reading something about Muggles using this artificial powder stuff that's mixed with water."

"What? And…and Muggle babies can survive on that?" Sprout asked making a sickened face.

"Probably not very well, I mean, they are Muggles after all, so who cares if they malnourish their children," Severus stated bluntly.

"Severus," Dumbledore sighed.

"What? It can't be healthy!"

"I meant the Muggle bashing."

"Oh, well, it's…it's what they use I think. Filch can go into town and get some."

"Hagrid, please go get Argus and have him go into town to get nappies, bottles, and this…what's it called?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know…Muggle baby food-powder-crap?" Severus replied.

"That, get that. In the meantime, it's getting late, you all must get to class, I'll have the elves care for this child and bathe him while I try to find out who his parents are. Goodness, he won't stop screaming."

"God, give him to me!" Severus snapped, reaching for the baby. Dumbledore handed him the baby and then the elf appeared with the apple slice. Severus placed the apple slice in the baby's mouth. The baby moaned and sucked on the slice, and even nibbled on it a little. "There you go, that's what you wanted."

"You do have a way with babies Severus."

"Well, Pomona, he was a pediatric Healer," McGonagall reminded.

"Hmm. Maybe that's what this baby needs," Dumbledore added.

"What?" 

"A Healer. He could be sick; you should care for him after your classes," Dumbledore instructed.

"What? No! He's fine! He's just hungry and dirty. The elves can care for him."

"None of these elves have a background in being a baby nurse Severus, but you are a pediatric Healer."

"Was, I was, and now I'm a Potion's Professor…"

"No, Severus, tonight after your classes, you will care for this child until we find his parents. And no more protesting. Please tell Lucius Malfoy you'll have to postpone your visit. You need to tend to this baby."

Severus felt his heart sink. He'd rather spend a weekend with the Devil-Spawn known as Draco Malfoy than a strange orphaned baby he knew nothing about.

"But…but…"

"No buts Severus, my mind is made up. In the evenings and weekends, the baby will stay with you."

"But…but…"

"No buts I said."

"But…Minerva or Pomona should do this!"

"What? Why?" McGonagall asked in a horrified tone.

"Well, you…you're….you're a woman!"

"So! You're a man, am I to assume you're a natural at Quidditch?"

"Point taken."

"Besides, I can't stand babies…I don't even like children much." McGonagall said as Severus's mouth dropped.

"Oh Severus, I have my own to worry about and that baby doesn't like me much," Sprout added.

"Don't look at me!" Filius stated.

"It's decided…Severus, you will do this for me…please," Dumbledore said firmly. Severus was speechless. His Friday was turning out far worse than he expected.

…_To be continued._


	3. Story 1: Part 2, 'What's in a name'

**Snape Revealed Shorts, Story ONE:**

_Lost and Found_

Part 2: What's in a name...

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**Okay, we all knew this was coming. Even before I got pregnant I thought about writing a Snape and baby story. This takes place about 2 yrs after Severus arrives at Hogwarts to teach. He's had roughly 22 months to mourn for Lily and his involvement in her demise and has been having a very rough go of it. Some other tragic things have occurred as well since Lily's death that he's also trying to cope with. **

**(I'll be perfectly honest with you; I've forgotten a lot of what I wrote in part II and what I did write in part III. I'm confused if I wrote things, or meant to, and don't have the time to go back to research. If I make a blatant mistake that goes against canon or against my own canon and someone calls me out on it, I'd really appreciate it, and I'll go back and correct it.)**

_This is not beta'd…_

The door to the Potion's Lab was thrown open violently by Severus as he entered so quickly the back of his billowing robes smacked a few students in the head as he passed.

"Ouch!" Damon Belby spoke as he was slapped by Severus's robes, which almost had a mind of their own.

"Three points from Slytherin Mr. Belby!" Severus erupted as he made his way to his desk.

"What for?"

"For having a low pain tolerance."

"You're kidding!"

"Three more points for thinking me a comedian!"

The class was silent. Even the Gryffindors looked afraid. Severus took a deep breath and stared blankly at the back wall before speaking.

"I believe today is the deadline for you to complete your potion."

Severus then sat down to pen a letter to Lucius telling him about the stupid baby he was charged with caring for when he saw an arm go up. He knew the arm belonged to Polonius Ohlms. He'd not made eye contact with Polonius yet that semester and wasn't about to start then. Staring down at his still blank parchment, Severus spoke.

"Yes Mr. Ohlms."

"You may have forgotten but I completed my potion last…"

"I've not forgotten. Use this time to study quietly," Severus said in a slightly softer tone. It was the first time that entire school year that Polonius had spoken to Severus in a civil tone. He was surprised Polonius even signed up for N.E.W.T level Potions again with him. Severus took another deep breath and began to pen his letter.

His wish for the day to linger on was unfulfilled. Instead, in the blink of an eye, it was nearing dusk and he was heading to the Headmaster's office to collect the offspring. He hoped Dumbledore had found the baby's mother. Severus knocked and heard a baby crying in the office, the mother was probably not found.

"Ah Severus. He's a feisty little fella!"

"How wonderful Dumbledore. Any news on the mother's whereabouts?" Severus asked taking a seat across from Dumbledore's desk.

"None. All we know is what you told us, and that he's a cabbage-patch kid."

"So we know nothing whatsoever then I take it?"

"In a sense. We know he's cute."

"I'd never take charge over an ugly baby so this is a plus."

"I'm glad you still have a bit of a sense of humor Severus."

"Sure you are," Severus uttered sarcastically. Severus sighed as loudly as he could and began to tap his feet on the cold, stone floors.

"Anxious to get this little bundle of joy back to your quarters then?"

"Anxious, yes, but not about taking a bundle of anything near my quarters."

The other Heads of House and Poppy Pomfrey joined Severus and Dumbledore in the darkening office, but none of them spoke. Instead, they smiled and ogled the baby, except for McGonigall who made a face as if she smelled something really bad. And, she was.

"Oh dear, has his nappy not been changed today?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Everyone stared at Severus.

"What? I've been in class all day!"

"Headmaster?"

"Uh, no Poppy. I cast a _pleasant scent charm_ to mask the smell, but it must be wearing off."

"Why didn't you change him?" Severus quipped.

"For starters, I haven't the foggiest idea how to and nor do the elves, also I have no clean nappies to do the job with."

"Wonderful. You mean I have to teach all of you and a bunch of inept elves how to change a nappy now?"

"More than likely Severus," Dumbledore spoke with a slight grin.

"And he'll probably have nappy-rash as well for me to deal with?"

"I know how you enjoy a challenge."

"Dumbledore, it's a simple cleaning and disinfecting charm you cast on the soiled nappy, then you just put it back on," Severus lectured.

"Oh, really?" Flitwick asked.

"That's how I do it," Sprout added, but made no move to actually demonstrate her talents. "Go on Severus, show them how it's done."

"For Merlin's sakes, you just take it off," Severus said in a harsh tone while unfastening the magical clip quickly and lowering the nappy to expose the dirty baby, who instantly peed all over him. After everyone laughed Severus cast a cleansing charm on his robes and then on the baby. "And that more than often happens," Severus added, noticing a terrible rash on the poor baby's back side. Severus knew he had several salves in his quarters that would work, so he continued on by removing the nappy entirely from the baby and casting cleansing charms on it, only it was so soiled, it would not clean. "I feared this."

"What? Getting peed on?" Flitwick asked with a smile.

"Other than that, I feared the nappy was so filthy, charms wouldn't work. We'll have to clean it the Muggle way."

"How do we do that?" Sprout asked.

"In a wash basin with soap and water," Severus replied and then rolled his eyes. "He'll need to wear something in the meantime. Anyone have a handkerchief?"

"I like my monogrammed hanky," Dumbledore stated. Despite this, he handed it to Severus.

"Now watch and learn, it's really quite simple," Severus spoke as he coiled the nappy around the baby to fashion it properly. "Of course this isn't a real nappy so it will leak, I'll need to have the elves hurry and clean the other one and…" Severus was interrupted by the baby's screams. "He's still not eaten?"

"Oh he sucked on some apple slices like you suggested but Hagrid couldn't go into a Muggle shop to get the bottles and food," Dumbledore said. "But we'll need that fake Muggle food you were talking about."

"Fine," Severus said, rolling his eyes. He knew Dumbledore was playing dumb on purpose to give Severus all of the responsibility of that baby. "Well one of you will have to watch him so I can get some food."

"I'll bathe him and transfigure some clothes for him," Poppy said, as she scooped the crying baby up into her arms. Severus Floo'd to his quarters. He tossed his robes off and donned his Muggle jeans and dug around his wardrobe searching for his long sleeved black shirt. In doing so, he caught a glimpse of his naked arm, and the scars over his faded Death Eater tattoo that were clearly visible. He instantly saw a flash of Lily's face, which made him cringe. Then, he heard the Dark Lord's voice speak his name in a whisper. Dumbledore told him time and time again that the Dark Lord was not dead. Severus wanted him to be dead, but he knew deep down that Dumbledore was right and that he was alive and out there somewhere.

Severus closed his eyes and fought the urge to shed a tear. He took a deep breath and put the shirt on. He grabbed his pouch containing his Muggle money and floo'd to Dumbledore's office again, only to find it empty. He used Dumbledore's floo to reach Diagon Alley and from there he Apparated to the small marketplace near his home on Spinner's End. He made his way to the dirty, old market and tried to find the fake infant food when a woman began to stare at him.

He looked over at her and then down at his shoes, wondering why she was staring. Was his wand out? He got anxious and walked over to the next aisle, where he found baby bottles, but the Muggle woman followed him. She wasn't bad looking, despite her pink punk-rock hair and black mini-skirt, a fashion trend Severus didn't totally despise. He grabbed four bottles and then turned to find boxes of _formula_ on the shelves. He grabbed two large ones and turned to head to the check out when she spoke to him.

"You don't work at the factory," she stated bluntly.

"Um, no, I don't," Severus spoke in a soft voice, keeping his head down so she'd not see his black Goblin eyes.

"Every bloke in this town works at that factory."

"Not this bloke," Severus muttered and then walked at a quickened pace to the front of the shop.

"How old is your baby?" she asked. Why was she so nosey?

"He's my nephew and he's nine months old," Severus said, handing the bottles and formula to the clerk.

"If you don't work at the factory, where do you work?"

"Miss, I have to leave now," Severus said, keeping his head down and rushing out of the shop. Were the women in his home town so desperate for men that they were seeking him out now? Severus looked back to find she wasn't following him. He Apparated back to Diagon Alley and then returned to Hogwarts. He put his robes back on just in time for Poppy to bring the baby to him via his floo.

"Here Severus, poor thing is starving," she stated, handing the screaming baby to him.

"Hold on, I have to read the directions," Severus said as Dumbledore floo'd in as well.

"The elves cleaned the nappy the Muggle way, and I transfigured ten more just like it and cast some pretty strong anti-leakage charms on them."

"Thank you," Severus replied, staring at the directions and wondering how much to give the infant. The baby's cries were growing louder and louder and were driving Severus to the brink of insanity. He took the baby from Poppy and tore open the box of formula. He filled one of the bottles to the top and added the amount of powder recommended and then shoved it in the baby's mouth. The child was instantly silent; the only sounds heard were of him sucking down the Muggle formula so quickly one would think he'd never eaten before. He even sighed a few times and tried to hold the bottle for himself.

All three adults sat down at the same time while Severus cradled the baby in his arms. He'd never seen any creature eat so quickly before in his life. He even felt sorry for him. A few minutes later, the other Heads of House floo'd into Severus's quarters to find him feeding the child a half-empty bottle and enjoying the silence.

"Make sure to burp him Severus," Poppy stated.

"Would you like to take him?"

"No, Severus, I prefer you care for the child, being a trained Healer and all," Dumbledore interrupted. Poppy looked moderately offended but said nothing else. "We need to give this child a name until we discover his real one."

"I've always loved Rupert!" Sprout exclaimed as Severus's jaw dropped.

"What the hell kind of name is Rupert?" Severus asked in a harsh tone.

"What? My uncle is Rupert!"

"This baby is not a Rupert…no baby born this century is a Rupert! Rupert is a horrible name."

"I have to agree with Severus on this one; Rupert isn't exactly a catchy name these days. No, I always liked Bartholomew."

"I dare say my dear Filius that Bartholomew is worse than Rupert," Dumbledore said to Severus's surprise. "No, I like the classics….Mortimer, Mordecai, Eustace…"

"As in that wimpy Muggle Prince?" Severus asked as Dumbledore just shrugged his shoulders.

"I like the way it sounds!"

"Albus really, the poor boy needs a simpler name, something strong…William… Phillip, David, Jay, Jon, Conan…"

"Conan Minerva? Really? How's that simple?" Severus asked as the baby finished his bottle.

"What do you like Severus?" Poppy asked. Severus was at a loss. All he knew was he hated Conan, Rupert and Mortimer. Severus looked down on his end table to find a Potion's book he'd been reading. He glanced at the author's first name and just blurted it out.

"Rhys."

"Reese? As in _Reese's Pieces_? I adore those Muggle treats!" Dumbledore smiled.

"No, Rhys as in R.H.Y.S. As in the author of this book. It's a Welsh name."

"Rhys lacks the spirit of Rupert," Sprout shrugged, clearly turned off by the name.

"He looks like a Bartholomew to me still," Flitwick added.

"Rhys, Rhys….he's Rhys," Severus said in a very disgusted tone. He sat the baby up on his lap and Rhys let out a huge belch. "Good boy."

"Severus, do you need to still Transfigure a cradle?" Poppy asked.

Severus stared at the chair in the corner of his sitting room and aimed his wand, within a second it was a black cradle. He Transfigured a pillow from his sofa into a mattress for it. A moment later Severus's floo flashed green and a parchment shot out of it at record speed. Everyone jumped for a second as the parchment landed right next to Severus. A green mist slowly flowed from the parchment and formed the shape of a snake that slithered into the shape of an "L".

"What is that?" Sprout asked.

"That…is Lucius Malfoy," McGonagall said in disgust.

"I liked him better in his human form, he does not make a very appealing parchment," Sprout muttered sarcastically. McGonagall glared at Sprout for a moment and then rolled her eyes.

"Does he have something against owls?" Flitwick asked.

"No, he just discovered this way works better with his overall…_style_," Severus replied.

"Aw…Rhys is asleep," Sprout said in a gentle tone. Severus glanced down to find Rhys sitting up in his lap, with his head tilted to the side making the sound of soft snores. "We should leave."

Everyone but Severus rose and headed towards his floo. McGonagall turned and gave him a look of assurance before exiting his quarters. Once everyone was gone, he took a deep breath and leaned back further into his sofa. Rhys was very warm in his arms, and Severus made sure to move slowly as not to wake him. Severus sat for a moment and closed his eyes. He could hear Rhys's rhythmic breathing as he held him near his chest. Why would someone abandon a baby in a cabbage-patch at Hagrid's hut?

Rhys was a cute baby, and he looked well fed and cared for. What could he have done to make his parents want to abandon him? Did his parents die, and perhaps a relative left him there? Maybe he was the Dark Lord reborn. With that thought, Severus slowly opened the letter from Lucius.

_Sev,_

_I did some research. The recorded births for November, December and January list over twenty baby boys born to magical parents in the UK. I even know over half of them, which leaves only eight. Of those eight, I've heard of five of them, none of whom would abandon their child. Since you say he's not a Mudblood…_

"I never used that word you moron," Severus spoke to the parchment as if it could hear him.

…_that leaves only three other families. The remaining three families are magical no ones who I'll have to do some more research on. I'll have my assistants look into this matter for you next week, until then, it seems you're stuck with the orphan._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius A. Malfoy_

"How did he gather more information than Dumbledore? Did Dumbledore even look?" Severus asked himself as Rhys opened his greenish eyes and began to cry for a second. "Shhhh," Severus said softly and began to rock the infant in his arms. Within a minute, the baby was asleep again. Dumbledore was right about one thing, caring for Rhys that weekend would keep his mind off his other troubles.


	4. Story 1: Part 3, 'Who Needs Sleep'

**Snape Revealed Shorts, Story ONE:**

_Lost and Found_

Part 3: Who Needs Sleep?

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**Okay, we all knew this was coming. Even before I got pregnant I thought about writing a Snape and baby story. This takes place about 2 yrs after Severus arrives at Hogwarts to teach. He's had roughly 22 months to mourn for Lily and his involvement in her demise and has been having a very rough go of it. Some other tragic things have occurred as well since Lily's death that he's also trying to cope with. **

**(I'll be perfectly honest with you; I've forgotten a lot of what I wrote in part II and what I did write in part III of **_**Severus Snape Revealed**_**. I'm confused if I wrote things, or meant to, and don't have the time to go back to research. If I make a blatant mistake that goes against canon or against my own canon and someone calls me out on it, I'd really appreciate it, and I'll go back and correct it.)**

_This is not beta'd…_

After six hours Severus wondered how something so small could be so loud. Every thirty minutes he would put Rhys in his cradle after he'd fall asleep on him, only to have him scream a moment later. He wasn't hungry for nasty, fake Muggle crap, and he was rubbing his eyes, but he just wouldn't sleep. Severus was a night owl but this was getting ridiculous. At four a.m. Severus took the screaming child from the cradle and put him on his lap…again. This time he Transfigured a rocker and rocked until the child fell asleep. Severus didn't move, instead he relished the quiet and decided to just sleep in the chair with the baby in his arms.

It only took about two minutes for Severus to fall into a deep enough sleep to actually dream when he heard the screams from the baby again.

"Damn it Rhys! Now what? You've only been sleeping for five minutes!" Severus snapped and then noticed the sunbeams billowing off the water from his window. He glanced at his large, black Grandfather clock and found that it was seven in the morning. "Holy shit!" Severus said, shocked at how tired he felt. "Okay, okay, um, you must be hungry and in need of a changing," Severus spoke to the red faced child, whose mouth was wide open as he screamed. "Fuck…I'm so tired I forgot I'm a Legilimens…" Severus said to himself and then rolled his eyes.

He stared into the child's greenish eyes and tried to ignore the tears falling down his plump, red cheeks. He felt hunger and overall discomfort from Rhys. "Mini! Get this child a bottle immediately!" Severus shouted as he headed to his bedroom to change the nappy.

"Master, that baby hurts Mini's ears!" Mini protested as she exited her cubby with her fingers in her oversized and over sensitive ears.

"It's been two bloody years Mini and I've asked you repeatedly not to call me Master, Professor will do, or even Mister. Please make this child a bottle…he's hurting my ears too."

"Yes Mas…Prof..Mis…"

"Don't call me Masprofmis please," Severus said as he put the baby down on his bed. "Rhys, please don't urinate on my every expensive silk-goose down Slytherin bedspread from Lucius, it's about a million thread count or something," Severus muttered, shocked he had a sense of humor after the night he'd had.

Rhys complied and didn't urinate; instead he kept trying to roll over on the very expensive bedspread. "No, I can't change your nappy if you keep rolling over," Severus said as the baby got up on all fours and began to crawl on the bed, wearing nothing but a smile. "Shit, he's mobile…and happy all of the sudden," Severus said as Mini came in the doorway with the bottle, but she would not enter the room. Severus tossed the nappy onto the floor near her.

"Wash this please and hand me that bottle," Severus urged as the shivering elf wearing a pink doily just stood there, looking rather terrified. "Hello! Speak English?"

"Mini fears human babies, they are loud and smell bad."

"He does not smell."

"Babies smell!"

"He's not smelly at the moment, just keep your nose away from his backside, okay?"

"Mini doesn't like babies, most of us don't."

"I know. Well, toss the bottle but be careful, it's glass," Severus warned as she just stared at him. "For fuck's sake," Severus said as he turned to approach the shuddering elf. As soon as he took a step to approach her he heard a loud thump followed by a terrible scream. "Rhys!" Severus shouted when he noticed the baby had crawled right off the bed and landed on the cold, stone floor. He ran to the baby to find he appeared to be okay, but it looked like he'd have a nasty bruise on his forehead. "Mini, get me some ice," Severus said as he picked up the baby, who then proceeded to pee, but the pee went all over his own face, making him cry even more.

"Oh poor Rhys, you're having a bad day," Severus said, using his robes to wipe the urine off the child's face as he scooped him up into his arms. "Shhhh," Severus said as he instinctively rocked and bounced the crying baby in his arms. Mini returned with ice but still wouldn't enter the room. Severus used magic to get the ice to him. He placed it on the growing mound forming on Rhys's forehead and then sat on the bed. "Shit, its only 7:03?"

A moment later a different elf wearing a baby blue hanky entered Severus's quarters and walked right into his bedroom.

"Miss Pamona said Eugina should help since Eugina is good with human babies," she said to Severus's relief. "Eugina can even bottle feed, Eugina bottle fed a little orphan before coming to Hogwarts."

"Thank Merlin!"

"Eugina. Eugina likes babies."

"Mini fears them," Mini said to the elf as she handed her the clean nappy. Eugina handed Severus the new nappy and smiled at him.

"Eugina doesn't like to nappy a baby that big though, those babies are too wiggly!"

"Yes, well, I can handle that if you can feed him for me," Severus suggested. He cleaned Rhys and then put the new, clean nappy on him. Rhys was still crying but the swell on his head seemed a little better. Eugina put the bottle in his mouth and the room was silent. Everyone sighed, even the baby.

Severus rubbed his temples for a moment and then remembered he really had to pee. He changed his robes and brushed his teeth just as Eugina was finishing with the bottle feeding. She placed Rhys on the floor, and he immediately sat up and let out a very large, loud, wet burp, followed by a smile, the first on him Severus had seen.

"Let's hope that keeps him happy," Severus said to himself. "I have to check on my Slytherins, Mini just keep him…alive…until I get back," Severus urged. Severus exited his quarters and slammed into Polonius Ohlms, the last person he wanted to see that day.

"Watch it!" Polonius snapped.

"Sorry! Why were you running down the corridor?"

"I'm late for a meeting, okay?"

"Meeting?"

"With the other Quidditch Captains, okay?" Polonius spoke with disdain, as three second year Slytherins walked by and make it more than obvious that they wanted to listen to their conversation.

"Fine, don't run though, you could hurt someone," Severus spoke in a calm tone.

"I doubt that'll happen….again."

"Sir."

"What?" Polonius asked as Severus reached for his robes and drew him closer to him with great force. Severus glared at the three students who nearly ran back into the common room.

"You will call me sir in the presence of other students, do you understand me?" Severus said in a sharp tone, keeping his teeth clinched as he spoke.

"Or what? You'll take points away from our House…again?"

"I told you last summer, say what you want to me in private but in front of students you will show me respect or I will remove points…or _other_ privileges."

"You can't remove me as Captain. We both know you only made me Captain out of guilt for what you did! And to keep me quiet!"

"I made you Captain because you were the most qualified. And there is nothing to keep you quiet about. I told you numerous times it wasn't my fault! You must stop blaming me and blame Professor…"

"That's not what the letter said!"

"Fine," Severus said, releasing Polonius's robes and taking a step back. "I believe I also said we'd never speak of what happened again, and that includes the letter. Now go."

Polonius glared again at Severus and marched off to the main floor of Hogwarts Castle. Severus took a deep breath and decided against visiting his students. He returned to his quarters to find Rhys screaming again, Mini hiding in her cupboard, and Eugina crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Eugina doesn't know! Baby won't stop screaming!"

"Why are you crying?"

"He scares Eugina!"

"Merlin help me," Severus replied. Severus scooped up Rhys and held him tight. "What's wrong little one?" he asked, but the baby kept crying. The baby kept arching his back and kicking his legs. "Must be colic. Poor thing."

"What's that?" Eugina asked.

"Gas, not much one can do," Severus replied. He sat back in the rocker and rocked the baby until he quieted. A moment later, another parchment from Lucius flew from Severus's floo. The parchment hovered near Severus, emitting green mist and a long, green snake that began to dance. Severus rolled his eyes at the absurdity. He then used wandless magic to open the parchment and then cast an audio charm so the letter would read itself in Lucius's pompous voice.

_Sev,_

_Survive the night? I imagine those filthy elves at that ridiculous castle can help you. Not sure why Dumbledore is making you do this, and I'm more confused as to why you put up with it, or why you're even still at that school and not utilizing your true talents elsewhere…_

"I've told you a thousand times why I'm still here, you moron," Severus spoke to the parchment who just kept talking.

…_But that being said, I've taken pity on you and enclosed a care package containing about twenty of Draco's old nappies, as you know they are Egyptian cotton, eight hundred thread count, hand woven nappies and gold and emerald encrusted pins…_

"You're so fuckin' tacky Lucius," Severus said as Rhys smiled and almost began to giggle.

…_And a few baby-clothes we received as presents that Narcissa never liked so they've never been worn. I hope you survive the weekend, I hope to have more information for you early next week. At least you'll be distracted this weekend with that baby and not devote your time to thinking about her anymore._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius A. Malfoy_

Severus couldn't help but notice the change in Lucius's tone towards him over the last two years. He was being more formal and far less entertaining. He started by signing his letters _L_ and then moved to _Lucius_, then _Lucius Malfoy_ and now the ultra formal _Lucius A. Malfoy._ Severus didn't have time to ponder the state of their friendship. He needed to dress Rhys in the clothes Narcissa deemed too common for Draco to wear and grade some papers.

Severus was frantic. He wanted to yank out his own hair, but he didn't have to, Rhys already pulled out most of it, it felt like. He was jogging around his quarters with the screaming baby in his arms and didn't hear the knocks at his door, so he was stunned when he saw Sprout just standing in his sitting room.

"Sorry, Mini let me in…I knocked."

"What?" Severus asked, unable to hear over Rhys's screams.

"Why's he so upset?" she shouted, approaching him quickly.

"He's teething, sometimes he's okay but he's screamed for the last hour."

"Where's the Scotch?"

"I don't drink!" Severus said, knowing full well she teased him over his lack of joining her and the other Head's of House for drinks every week.

"Mini, go to my quarters and get the Scotch from my bar," Sprout dictated as Severus sighed in relief. "He has so many teeth already!"

"I know, it's his molar."

"How do you know that?" she asked. He couldn't tell her the truth about his mind-reading abilities, so he had to think fast.

"Oh…well, he's nibbling on his finger and I looked when he was screaming and saw how swollen it was."

"My babies didn't get molars until much later."

"All babies teethe at different rates," Severus instructed. He thought his head was going to explode. His ears, part Goblin, were very sensitive and he wasn't sure how much more crying he could live with. "I tried several different salves for his gums but nothing worked."

"Scotch my boy, nothing works better," Sprout spoke with a proud smile. "Ah Mini, thank you. By the way, Miss Nott approached me this morning. She said she was knocking on your door but you never answered."

"I didn't hear it."

"Good silencing charms here by the way. I couldn't hear Rhys's screams from the corridor."

"Thanks. What did she want?"

"A minor scuffle in your common room this morning. Nothing too serious."

"Let me guess, Mr. Haventree."

"Yes, your Head Girl told me several of your more…_prosperous_ students were picking on him again."

"He needs to get over himself and embrace the fact that he is in Slytherin. There's nothing wrong with that," Severus said as Sprout gave him an odd look as if she disagreed. "By the way, what's your definition of picking?"

"Turned him purple, shrunk his arms, and burned all of his books."

"I see. I know who the culprits are, I'll talk to them. Is he okay now?"

"It'll take another day to get his arms back to their normal size. Now, just put this Scotch…."

"I know what to do, I just didn't want to resort to alcohol on a baby is all."

"Why on Earth not?" she asked. Severus gave her a look and then rubbed the Scotch on Rhys's back, bumpy gums. The baby licked and sucked on his finger and then stopped crying.

"Good, now he'll sleep. Time for dinner."

"What? It's that late?" Severus asked.

"Oh yes, time flies when one has a baby in their house."

"I'll be an old man before I know it at this rate."

"You'll always be the youngest Professor we ever had to me."

"I'm touched."

"Look how calm he is, the sweet little cherub."

"Are you sure you don't want to take this sweet little cherub?"

"I'm sure, leave him with Mini and go eat some dinner with us."

"No, I'll have my dinner here; I have so many papers to grade."

"It's the beginning of the school year!"

"So?"

"I forgot how evil you are to your students Severus. Oh well, enjoy," she said, making sure to leave the bottle of Scotch with him. Rhys slept in Severus's arms for four hours. Severus didn't want to try to wake him by putting him back in the cradle. He was able to grade some papers while the baby snoozed, but he never got any dinner for himself. At ten o'clock at night, Severus was exhausted and ready for bed. Rhys on the other hand, was wide awake, smiling, and putting everything he could find into his mouth. It looked like another sleepless night awaited Severus.


	5. Story 1: Part 4, 'The Hat Never Lies'

**Snape Revealed Shorts, Story ONE:**

_Lost and Found_

Part 4: The Hat Never Lies.

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**Okay, we all knew this was coming. Even before I got pregnant I thought about writing a Snape and baby story. This takes place about 2 yrs after Severus arrives at Hogwarts to teach. He's had roughly 22 months to mourn for Lily and his involvement in her demise and has been having a very rough go of it. Some other tragic things have occurred as well since Lily's death that he's also trying to cope with. **

**(I'll be perfectly honest with you; I've forgotten a lot of what I wrote in part II and what I did write in part III of **_**Severus Snape Revealed**_**. I'm confused if I wrote things, or meant to, and don't have the time to go back to research. If I make a blatant mistake that goes against canon or against my own canon and someone calls me out on it, I'd really appreciate it, and I'll go back and correct it.)**

_This is not beta'd…_

Severus had another sleepless night. There was only so much Scotch he could put on Rhys's gums and it was getting to the point he wanted to partake of some, but he didn't. At dawn, the pesky molar finally cut through and Rhys fell asleep in Severus's arms. Severus relished the silence and closed his eyes for what only seemed like a minute, just to find it was two hours.

Severus placed Rhys carefully into the cradle and was amazed he remained sleeping. He needed to talk to Dumbledore and he needed to do it after a shower and without a baby with him.

The first few minutes of his shower were relaxing and well deserved. It was the first time he had time to himself, time to think. He thought about Polonius and how he was going to have to deal with him for the next year. Then he thought about Ophelia for a moment before shifting to Lily. Whenever he thought about Lily, as much as he tried to remember the good times, all he ever saw was a vision that never actually happened. When he closed his eyes, he saw Lily's face, filled with terror, with a burning house behind her. Always her deep green eyes pierced into Severus's soul and made him shiver with terror. Always he was screaming, screaming to Severus.

"Why did you do this to me Severus? Help me Severus! Help me please!" she'd holler. It was about that time his stomach would begin to turn. Severus opened his eyes and looked down at the scar on his left forearm. Even through the layers of scar tissues he could still see a faint outline of the Dark Mark. Logically he knew it had vanished, but each time he glanced at it, he would see it, as if it was reappear at full force at any minute.

Severus took the razor he always had in the shower and began to slowly slice into the scar, where the skull began. He didn't feel any pain in the beginning; instead he felt instant relief as the blood began to flow. He let out a deep sigh and moved the razor deeper, trying to cut off the top two layers of flesh, so the tattoo would never reappear.

When the steaming water hit the raw flesh, the pain set in. Severus winced and squinted his eyes as the blood filled the floor of the shower stall. He turned the water off and wrapped a black towel around his arm and exited the shower. He cast a very quick healing charm that would just stop the bleeding. He wanted the pain to continue. He wrapped his forearm in gauze and then dried off.

Having left the sleeping baby in the care of Mini, Severus approached Dumbledore's office. He was about to knock when he heard voices coming from the office. His hearing was good he could make out Poppi's voice speaking to Dumbledore, about Severus.

"This is very unfair Albus. You can't do this to him!"

"He's fine. He's a Pediatric Healer after all."

"After what he did? Need I remind you what he did just two years ago to himself?"

"I seem to recall Poppi."

"And what he continues to do?"

"He no longer does that, and he's in therapy…"

"What proof do you have?" 

"I have his word and that's all I need," Dumbledore replied.

"You trust him?"

"With my life, yes."

"He'll never get over what happened to her, he can't be capable of caring for that child Albus!" Poppi snapped as Severus felt offended, but knew she was right at the same time. "He needs help!"

"I have help, Mini and Eugina do wonderful jobs," Severus said entering the room. Poppi glared at him and then back to Dumbledore, who did and said nothing.

"How's Rhys, Severus?" Dumbledore asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sleeping like a baby. Do we know about his identity yet?" Severus asked as Poppi shuffled past him.

"Not yet. You look tired," Dumbledore noticed as Severus subconsciously began to rub his stinging and throbbing forearm. "What happened?"

"N-nothing. Just an itch."

"Your Mark, is it burning?"

"No."

"It's not reappearing? I'd not expect Tom's return this suddenly. Let me see."

"There's nothing to see, the itch is gone," Severus defended as Dumbledore reached for Severus's arm. "I said it's nothing!" Severus snapped and whirled his arm out of Dumbledore's reach.

"I see. Good."

"What is wrong with Madam Pomfrey? She thinks I'm insane or something?"

"Yes, and severely depressed."

"Why then am I caring for this child if I'm so off my rocker?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Because you are neither, though sometimes I'm not all too certain about the latter. Am I to assume this child is keeping you busy?"

"Yes, too busy," Severus replied, taking a seat near the window. "I need to discipline some students who are still bullying Mr. Haventree…"

"Severus, I've told you time and time again, it's best to let the children work this out for themselves. We can't always defend them; they need to learn that not everyone in this world gets along and…"

"You were never bullied, only someone who bullied would say such things," Severus interrupted. Dumbledore said nothing. He took a deep breath and sat back in his seat.

"Do as you wish, it's your House after all."

"Yes. It is my House."

"How's Mr. Ohlms?"

"He's….Mr. Ohlms."

"I see. Still blaming you I assume."

"He's fine. He's angry and he has every right to be."

"But not with you, Severus. He's treating you with respect in front of other students, is he not?"

"Yes," Severus fibbed so well Dumbledore didn't seem to not believe him for one second. "I can handle Mr. Ohlms."

"Hear from Avon at all?"

"No, not really, I mean, she's fine, she's not as angry…can we talk about Rhys now? He can't stay with me indefinitely."

"Of course not. I'm certain we'll find his parents this week. Has he displayed any magical abilities yet?"

"He has a very unique ability to not sleep and scream for hours on end without getting tired or hoarse."

"I think that's a Muggle trait as well."

"I think you are correct Dumbledore, as always."

"Well, go discipline your students, and kiss up to Mr. Ohlms, and torture the Potion's students. Don't let me keep you."

"As you wish," Severus replied as he rose from his seat and bowed ever so slightly to the Headmaster before turning to leave the office.

"Put some salve on that wound of yours Severus," Dumbledore stated to Severus's back. Severus stopped but did not turn to acknowledge. After a few seconds, Severus left the office.

Monday dredged on, and Severus found himself thinking more and more of Rhys, who was in the care of Mini and Eugina all day. Just before lunch he was teaching the third years and he decided it was time to confront Mr. Haventree. When he told Soren to stay behind after class, Soren looked to be filled with fear; naturally he assumed he was in trouble.

"Step into my office Mr. Haventree," Severus said in a softer tone, trying to indicate that the boy was not in any trouble. He heard a gulp and then the shuffling of the boy's feet as he followed him into the office. Severus sat behind his desk and crossed his hands, as Soren just sat across from him, tapping his feet on the stone floor.

"Mr. Haventree…"

"My potion turned out alright, didn't it?"

"Yes it was satisfactory; I need to talk to about the other members of our esteemed House."

"Our House? Your House you mean. I'm not a part of Slytherin."

"You were sorted into Slytherin; you are a part of Slytherin."

"My family has been in Gryffindor for over eight-hundred years! I'm the only non-Gryffindor, ever!"

"So?"

"So? So? So I'm not a Slytherin!"

"The Hat sorted you thusly. Slytherin is a fine House. The most successful witches and wizards in history came out of our House. Now I know some of our more…_colorful_…members can be a bit…_selective_, but that does not mean you do not belong here."

"I'm brave. I'm as brave as my brothers! Braver! I want to be an Auror and take down dark wizards, most of who come from this very House!"

"That's not entirely accurate. I know for a fact members of Gryffindor followed He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, and I can assure you, they were not brave. I know many fine Slytherins who are exceedingly brave."

"Not you," Soren whispered to himself, not thinking Severus could hear him.

"What did you say?" 

"What? Nothing...I said…not true."

"No, you said _not you_. What makes you think me un-brave? Just because I don't sport red and gold does not mean I'm not brave."

"I didn't say not you..."

"Do not lie to me!" Severus snapped in a raised voice. He was beginning to understand why the other Slytherins couldn't stand and picked on Soren Haventree.

"It's not me! It's Polonius! He's always talking about what a coward you are, okay? It's not me! Can't I just be re-sorted?"

"Mr. Ohlms said what?"

"He says you're a coward…because of what happened last year to his sister."

"And what happened exactly?" 

"You mean you don't know?"

"I know, but I also know that you don't have a clue what happened to Miss Ohlms. Please, enlighten me as to what you think happened that proves me to be un-brave."

"She…she…you know…she…"

"You don't even know."

"I'm sure Polonius knows what happened to his own sister!"

"He does, but he's having a difficult time with it, so he's blaming me. I'm not to blame. What happened was tragic and she…"

"He said you and she were, well…he tells people that you two were…dating."

"I don't date students. Mr. Ohlms is very upset, understandably, and looking at someone to lash out at. My friendship with their family gives him license to take his anger out on me. If that helps him, fine. He is very upset and is not thinking clearly. Don't listen to him. What happened to Miss Ohlms is tragic but it's in the past and nothing like that will ever happen again."

"Why then is her old room sealed off then from the rest of the castle?"

"That's none of your business. Miss Nott is very happy in the new Head Girl's quarters down the corridor. We're done discussing the past and other people. When the others in our House pick on you for not being _Slytherin_ enough, either ignore them, or stand up to them, or come to me. Don't let them just bully you. From what I can tell you are a competent enough wizard to handle the likes of Mr. Belby, Mr. O'Malley and Mr. Smisthers."

"I can't stand Draidan Belby! He's always talking about you too, about how you were his father's assistant."

"So? I was his assistant, I helped him create potions," Severus confessed.

"He said you cleaned their house."

"He lies. The Belby's are a very old, very proud family, and prone to…exaggeration."

"Can I please see about being resorted?"

"No, Mr. Haventree. There simply is no resorting. That would insult the hat. He's never been wrong," Severus spoke with conviction, wondering the truth of his words. "Perhaps if you stopped insulting your House and being so ashamed, the others would accept you more."

"I don't need their acceptance, but the Gryffindors won't speak to me since I'm in this House!"

"Nonsense. I had a Gryffindor friend. If they don't speak to you it's their loss. Most members of that House are very arrogant and stuck up. I'm not sure why you'd want to be associated with them honestly. Besides, Miss Mellen and Miss Honeycamp are very nice people and in your House."

"But…they're girls!"

"So! You don't like girls?"

"Not to be mates with, that's so…wimpy!"

"Those witches are exceptional at everything I've ever see them do. They are far from…wimpy, and you'd be far from it for befriending them."

"I guess. My family would murder me if I married a Slytherin."

"You're not going to marry them! And you are a Slytherin so they need to get over it. Now, this is digging into your lunch hour. If you have any more problems with them or anyone else, come to me."

"Yes, sir," Soren said with a lowered head, not sounding very convinced. Between Draidan and Polonius Severus had a lot of disciplining to do. He decided to start however, with the bullies. After lunch he summoned them to his office and gave all three of them two weeks detention to be served with Madam Pomfrey.

When the classes were done for the day, Severus returned to his quarters to find Rhys on the floor, naked, kicking and screaming while Mini was crying hysterically near her cubby.

"What's going on? Where's Eugina? Why's he naked? Why's he so upset?"

"Too many questions Master!" Mini replied still covering her ears.

"Where's Eugina?"

"She had to go to her Mistress's quarters to care for the young ones, and she left Mini here with that loud baby!"

"Why's he nude?"

"Baby won't let Mini nappy him!"

"Fuck!" Severus nearly shouted. He turned to approach the red faced baby who was almost horse from screaming. "Shh, there-there, let's get you nappied shall we?" Severus asked, scooping the child up into his arms. The baby rubbed his tear filled eyes, but stopped his sobs once he was in Severus's arms. Severus carried him into his bedroom and put a clean Malfoy nappy on him and then dressed him in an absurd gown that he didn't blame Narcissa for never dressing Draco in. "Now you look utterly absurd, now you really have something to cry about!" Severus joked to the boy in the silken, yellow gown, something a baby Dumbledore might have enjoyed.

Severus fed Rhys and thought about what he was going to say to Polonius. He couldn't have students going around bath mouthing him to other students. Draidan Belby he could handle, Polonius Ohlms on the other hand, was a far more delicate matter. Rhys decided to fall asleep in Severus's arms again, giving him more time to ponder.


	6. Story 1: Part 5, Polonius Ohlms

**Snape Revealed Shorts, Story ONE:**

_Lost and Found_

Part 5: Polonius Ohlms

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**Okay, we all knew this was coming. Even before I got pregnant I thought about writing a Snape and baby story. This takes place about 2 yrs after Severus arrives at Hogwarts to teach. He's had roughly 22 months to mourn for Lily and his involvement in her demise and has been having a very rough go of it. Some other tragic things have occurred as well since Lily's death that he's also trying to cope with. **

**(I'll be perfectly honest with you; I've forgotten a lot of what I wrote in part II and what I did write in part III of **_**Severus Snape Revealed**_**. I'm confused if I wrote things, or meant to, and don't have the time to go back to research. If I make a blatant mistake that goes against canon or against my own canon and someone calls me out on it, I'd really appreciate it, and I'll go back and correct it.)**

_This is not beta'd…_

The next morning Severus sat across from Polonius Ohlms in his office. Severus sat still with his hands crossed on his desk, staring at the boy, who slouched in his chair and avoided eye contact. After a few seconds Polonius exhaled and then rolled his eyes.

"Something vexes you?" Severus asked.

"Why am I here?"

"Because of what you've been saying about me."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Oh let me see, where to begin? Well let's start with me being a coward."

"You are."

"This is based on what exactly?"

"I think you know," Polonius said with his arms crossed at his chest with great disdain.

"No, enlighten me. What cowardly acts have I done?"

"What happened to her was your fault!"

"I'm not telling you again. It was not my fault. Need I remind you what I did to Professor Bagans?"

"I have no proof of what you claim you did to him, nor do I _believe_ that he had anything to do with what happened to her!"

"Oh? What happened to him then? He just decided not to show up for work one day?"

"Everyone knows the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher never finishes a full year here at Hogwarts," Polonius said in jest.

"You have a point. Well I can assure you he won't be walking right or looking right for quite some time. And he is the one to blame for your sister's…accident."

"Accident? Are you kidding me?"

"I don't want to discuss your sister…"

"You won't even say her name!"

"Ophelia! Okay? I'm not going to discuss Ophelia right now! We both know what really happened to her and we agreed not to talk about it to other students."

"I don't tell them anything, other than you're a coward…"

"Who dated her apparently?"

"You did!"

"I never went on a date with your sis…Ophelia."

"And what happened in Norway? Or am I making _that_ up?" Polonius asked. Severus took a deep breath. He needed to be careful around Polonius.

"Let's not do this…"

"See, coward. You won't even talk about it."

"I'm no coward. I never dated your sister."

"That's not what she said!"

"Well then she lied."

"Why don't I go and ask her then?" Polonius asked as Severus almost lost complete control.

"We both know you can't do that."

"Oh, but I can."

"I won't allow it."

"Why? She's my sister!"

"You can't talk to her. I'm not sure why you think you can just go in there and…"

"What? You just admitted that I can, since you won't _allow _it. I don't have to listen to you."

"You are mistaken about that. I can assure you she's…"

"I know I can talk to her!"

"Fine! Go talk to her. Figure out how and talk to her. Tell her I said _Hi_."

"You're such an asshole."

"You will stop telling students falsehoods about me this instant or I'll have you removed from Hogwarts."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I don't make threats. I don't know how else to get through to you Polonius. I told you if you wanted to be angry at me, you could be, but not to slander me to the rest of the school. You don't know the whole truth, okay? Trust me. If you don't think what happened to her as affected me deeply than …"

"Master," Mini interrupted, entering his office through a little door made especially for her.

"What?" Severus shouted.

"Mini is sorry!" she quivered and began to shed a tear.

"For Merlin's sakes, what?"

"Master Rhys is crying and he's all red, all over, and he needs his mummy!"

"Who?" Polonius asked.

"Merlin knows he needs his mummy Mini," Severus replied.

"Mini meant you sir," she smiled and then left as soon as she entered.

"What?" Polonius asked.

"None of your business. Get out of here," Severus said in a disgusted tone as he rose from his seat and then slammed his chair against this desk. Polonius jumped a little when he saw Severus's anger. Severus entered his quarters to find Rhys, again naked, crawling around on the cold, hard, stone floors, crying. It appeared his bottom had a rash. As soon as he saw Severus, he sat straight up and pulled his arms out. Severus felt very bad for the little baby.

"I have salve for that tender bottom of yours," he said to the baby. "Mini, it's in a dark blue vile in my personal lab, on my desk, please bring it," he asked the shy elf. "Rhys, what are we going to do with you?"

"Maaa," Rhys said. It was the first discernable sound Severus had ever heard him make. "Mmmm-maaaa, mmmm!" the baby spoke, and then smiled, looking awfully proud of himself.

"No, Sev," Severus corrected and then smiled. "You must stop crying all the time, it upsets Mini, she's a very fragile elf," Severus spoke as the baby just stared deeply into Severus's black eyes. Severus stared back into Rhys's green eyes and saw an instant flash of a woman. "Oh my God," Severus said aloud. Perhaps the woman he saw was the boy's mother.

"Salve sir," Mini said entering his quarters again.

"Wipe it all over his bottom and nappy him," Severus instructed, handing the baby to the elf. Severus ran to the desk at the far end of his sitting room and grabbed a parchment and a quill and scribbled down an image of the woman he saw in a flash.

She was young, very young, had blonde hair, and striking brown eyes. Her hair was wavy and shoulder length. It was a woman he'd never seen before. She looked to be no older than twenty, and he knew he'd never attended school with her. The second-long glimpse he had of her, she was not smiling, in fact, she didn't look happy at all. Severus drew the picture as best he could when he realized he was late for his first class.

Severus entered his classroom to find the second years already seated and quiet, just as they should be. Severus decided not to apologize for his tardiness but to begin the lab as if he arrived right on time. Between Polonius and the image of who he assumed was Rhys's mother, Severus could not concentrate during his class, so it came to no surprise to him when a Hufflepuff burnt her finger on her cauldron. After taking away five points for incompetence he made sure her wound was not too severe and then sent her to Madam Pomfrey.

"I've never seen this girl before," Dumbledore said, gazing upon Severus's drawing later that evening.

"Crap."

"Literally?"

"Huh? No, his nappy is dry," Severus said, feeling Rhys's butt for extra squishiness. Dumbledore smiled and then glanced around the room.

"I can't help but notice your quarters look slightly different than they did a few days ago."

"What? I Transfigured some toys for him. He needs the distraction."

"Of course he does."

"I know babies _unstack_ rings but I was shocked to see him stacking them earlier."

"Really?" Dumbledore asked in a moderately sarcastic tone.

"It's very impressive in one so young. I showed him once how to put a toy back into the bucket and he started to do it. I also saw him walking using the sofa as an aid."

"You must be proud."

"I…I think his parents would be proud. We need to find them!"

"Any word from Lucius?"

"None. I'm seeing him later tonight though. I'm going to show him the picture."

"See anything else in Rhys?"

"None. He said _Maaa_ and then I saw that face."

"That's sweet."

"That's sad. He misses his family, even if they don't miss him."

"We'll find them, don't worry. By the way, Mr. Ohlms visited me this afternoon, he said you threatened to expel him and also asked for access to Miss Ohlms old room."

"That boy, I swear," Severus griped, rolling his eyes. "I hope you told him no."

"I told him only you could grant access. I also told him to be more respectful of you. I know you'd not threaten him unless you felt you had no other choice."

"He's being a total…"

"What?"

"Prick."

"Ah, I see. Well, he's been through a lot. But he needs to respect you, especially around other students."

"So you've heard what he's been saying?"

"He told me, and I believe him. He doesn't truly blame you; he just thinks you could have done more."

"I know. I know," Severus said, glancing down at Rhys who was sucking on his thumb and banging a large ring onto the floor to hear the sound. Severus couldn't help but smile. "We need to find this boy's mother."

"Yes Severus. I know. I'm working on it. You're doing a fabulous job by the way."

It was no consolation to Severus though.

"Never seen her before in my life Sev, but she is rather pretty," Lucius said, sipping his Scotch and admiring Severus's sketch.

Severus had done the unthinkable. He brought a baby, to a pub. The pubwas in Wales and he was fairly certain he'd not run into anyone he knew there.

"The child resembles the mother."

"Really?" Severus asked, turning Rhys to face him and staring into his green eyes. "I hadn't noticed."

"Same face shape, eye shape, small lips."

"Hmm, so he does," Severus replied as Rhys made a face as if he were about to cry. Severus instinctively bounced his knee to calm the child.

"Why is he here again?" Lucius asked.

"Because my elf is not good with babies and he seems to like me."

"But, you brought a baby to a pub Sev."

"I am aware of that, I wanted to meet in a café but you insisted you needed to consume copious amounts of alcohol."

"Sure, blame me then. I didn't think you'd bring the child. He's almost as cute as Draco at that age," Lucius noticed as Severus fought hard not to make a face. Draco was a hideous baby and as far as babies were concerned, Rhys was one good looking tiny human. "He's leaking…from the mouth….teething?"

"Yes, he has eight teeth I noticed this morning and it appears six more are headed his way."

"Amazing. Draco still barely has that many."

"He's highly advanced; he says _Maaaa_ and cruises around on furniture…"

"You must be proud," Lucius quipped.

"Exceedingly. Well, what do I do with him?"

"I hate to tell you this, but he doesn't exist."

"Come again?" Severus asked as Rhys began to smile at Lucius.

"He exists not…at least, not in our world. He had no registered birth and as you know, all magical births are registered."

"That's why Dumbledore has found nothing. He must be a wizard though! He had magical nappies and no Muggle knows of Hogwart's existence."

"Perhaps a magical family found him and dropped him off?" Lucius asked. Severus hadn't thought of that.

"Shit."

"Yes, you are in a world of it, hi! Hi there!" Lucius said, turning his attention to and waving to Rhys, who waved back and smiled.

"You need to go to sleep," Severus said to the boy who started to giggle at Lucius, who was making green and blue lights flash from his wand and swirl around the child. "It's late Lucius, he needs to fall asleep."

"He's in a pub Sev, he won't sleep, will you? Say _No, I don't like sleep!_" Lucius smiled at the boy.

"What the hell is that?" Walden Macnair asked staring at Rhys with a perplexed look on his face. He sat down next to Lucius with his glass of ale and continued to stare at the child.

"Macnair," Severus acknowledged, embarrassed to be caught in a pub with a baby.

"Why are you in Wales Lucius, and what's that on Severus's lap?" Macnair asked sipping his ale.

"I'm in Wales visiting my friend and that thing on Severus's lap is a baby," Lucius replied in a disgusted tone.

"Why?" Macnair asked staring back at Severus. "Potion's ingredient or something?"

"Yes Walden, babies make the best potion's ingredients, I picked this up in Knockturn this morning for quite a bargain."

"Which potion?"

"I'm joking!" Severus snapped. Lucius rolled his eyes as Macnair finished his ale and then stood up.

"Well I gotta run."

"Good," both Lucius and Severus said at the same time.

"Is he retarded?" Severus asked as Macnair walked away.

"He's…Macnair. Anyway, about the child, I have no idea what to tell you. I will tell the Board it's unfair of Dumbledore to force you to keep this baby, we'll send him to an orphanage or something."

"Hold off a few more days, we'll see what Dumbledore comes up with."

"Why? Why trust him to do anything to help you? Is he brainwashing you or something?" Lucius sneered.

"No, but I have to appear to let him think I trust him."

"Why are you still there? It's absurd!"

"I'm not telling you again…the Dark…"

"Hush!" Lucius snapped and then looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot. "I'm on the Board, I could have the board remove you and there's nothing your precious Dumbledore could do to stop me!"

"I'm sure you can, but I don't think it's a wise idea to do so. He _will_ return and when he does, I want him to know how loyal I am, unlike some _others_," Severus said coolly. Lucius glared at Severus and then took a deep breath.

"I've done all I can in regards to the child. When you want me and the other Governors to act on your behalf, just inquire," Lucius said, throwing several Galleons down on the table. He stood up quickly and turned so fast his robes nearly whipped Severus in the face. Severus snickered and then glanced down at Rhys, who was asleep in his arms.

**AN: Okay, guess I'm a tad bored. I started a fan page on Facebook for Severus Snape Revealed and Shorts. Just search "Severus Snape Revealed" on Facebook and 'like' the page for updates and polls and such. ;-)**


	7. Story 1:Part 6, A Real Clue

**Snape Revealed Shorts, Story ONE:**

_Lost and Found_

Part 6: A Real Clue

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**Okay, we all knew this was coming. Even before I got pregnant I thought about writing a Snape and baby story. This takes place about 2 yrs after Severus arrives at Hogwarts to teach. He's had roughly 22 months to mourn for Lily and his involvement in her demise and has been having a very rough go of it. Some other tragic things have occurred as well since Lily's death that he's also trying to cope with. **

**(I'll be perfectly honest with you; I've forgotten a lot of what I wrote in part II and what I did write in part III of **_**Severus Snape Revealed**_**. I'm confused if I wrote things, or meant to, and don't have the time to go back to research. If I make a blatant mistake that goes against canon or against my own canon and someone calls me out on it, I'd really appreciate it, and I'll go back and correct it.)**

_This is not beta'd…_

"Dumbledore, seriously, it's been a whole week since I've seen Lucius. He will offer no more help. I find it hard to believe you have no information. This child is getting attached; he must be reunited with his family!" Severus pleaded in his quarters, holding Rhys on his lap who was doing little more than smile and drool.

"Attached?"

"Mini tells me each time I leave the room he crawls to the door and then screams until I come back! This is cruel! I have to pop in here every few minutes to soothe him! I can't live like this!"

"He just misses his mummy is all."

"This isn't funny Dumbledore!"

"Severus, calm down. I'm sorry to make light. I'm very concerned about him, but we may as well just remain calm and optimistic, two things you are not good at. Now I know you think I have some dark, twisted reason for assigning you his caretaker. I assure you I do not."

"Seems that way."

"You're wonderful with the boy and am I mistaken that caring for him has kept your mind off…_other_ things?"

"I've not thought of…I guess."

"Well there then."

"I saw another glimpse of a person in his eyes this afternoon. A different woman, older, and she was wearing a cloak, she must be a witch."

"Did you draw it down?"

"Of course," Severus replied, digging into his pocket to remove the squashed parchment, which Rhys instantly tore from his hand and placed in his mouth. "No, no Rhys we don't eat parchment!" Severus lectured as the boy bit down and began to chew on the piece in his mouth. "Rhys! Damn it…no, no parchment, it's not food! You had peaches and porridge this morning and potato for dinner; you should not be hungry for parchment!" Severus said, removing the soaked piece from Rhys's mouth. The drawing itself was in-tact so he handed it to Dumbledore.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, opening the parchment.

"He is on the verge of cutting three molars and I can see three more still on their way…what?" Severus asked, noticing the seriousness on the old man's face.

"Now this woman, I do recognize."

"Really?" Severus asked, nearly jumping from his chair.

"She can't be the mother, she'd be too old," Dumbledore said and then looked at the boy again.

"Who is she?"

"I don't recall her name, but I never forget a face. She's older now, but I'm certain she was a student here some time ago."

"She must be the grandmother, and he is a wizard then!"

"That still doesn't explain why anyone would abandon him, and the girl we think is his mother, I've never seen."

"She could be a nanny or…friend of the family."

"No Severus, besides, if he were a true wizard, his birth would be recorded."

"Perhaps this woman you know, her child who must be the mother or father, had him in another country?"

"I've checked in all of Britain, France, the Russias, Germany, Poland and Holland."

"There's quite a few places left on planet Earth Dumbledore."

"Yes, Severus, I'm aware of that. Can I keep this drawing?" he asked, as Severus nodded.

"Let me check the old annuals. I think she was in Gryffindor."

"Of course she was…Slytherin's don't abandon their children," Severus sneered.

"No? They don't?" Dumbledore asked in a sarcastic tone, as if Severus needed to be reminded of his mother's bad deeds.

"Most Slytherins are loving parents, is what I meant. Look at the Malfoys, Merlin wasn't loved as much as Draco is."

"I'll give Lucius and Narcissa that," Dumbledore said, and then he began to make a face. Severus instantly knew why, as Rhys had suddenly become very fragrant.

"Merlin's ass Rhys, again?" Severus asked the boy who just cooed and smiled. "A word to the wise Dumbledore…if you ever find yourself caring for a wee-one, avoid feeding them pears, they make for the most unfortunate nappies."

"I'll make a note of it," Dumbledore said. Severus didn't bother summoning Mini; he just got up and walked to his bedroom as Dumbledore let himself out.

"Boy, this nappy is the nastiest thing I've ever seen, or smelled," Severus said turning his face away from the aromatic youngster, who had curled up and was nibbling on his bare toes. "And between you and me, I've seen and smelled some nasty things in my life," Severus joked and then threw the soiled nappy on the floor.

Severus attached the new, clean nappy, and fastened it tightly. He put Rhys's clothes back on and then just stared at the child, who he was confident would be returning home soon. Suddenly, he was filled with sadness. It hit him like a train. Without the distraction of Rhys, he'd have his past to think about, as well as his future, two things he dreaded thinking of.

Severus began to feel vacant, a sensation he despised. A moment later Rhys rolled over, crawled on the bed closer to him and leaned his head against Severus's chest. Instantly Severus felt better. He put his arm around the child and leaned back in his bed. He got a book titled "The Little Wizard and the Magic Potty" and began to read aloud. Rhys stared at the pages of the book, with a thumb in his mouth, and a stream of drool dripping from his red chin.

"The little wizard wanted to be a big tot, so he asked his mummy if he could sit on the magical pot," Severus read, knowing Rhys didn't understand, but at least he was sitting still and not crying. Severus could feel the warmth from Rhys's body and could hear the subtle sounds of his breathing as he turned the pages slowly, being sure to let Rhys see the pictures, which glowed and danced off the pages.

"The witch placed the potty outside beneath the stars that twinkled, and applauded at delight at the sounds of the little wizard's tinkles," Severus read and then rolled his eyes. "His mum was from Hufflepuff and was a total sap, but she squealed in delight at the Ravenclaw emblem on which the wizard took his crap," Severus improvised and ironically Rhys chuckled. "Oh you like that huh? See, this wizard's family was in Slytherin, which is why he's so smart and is using the potty like a good boy. If they were Gryffindors, they'd rely on McGonagall to potty train him upon his acceptance to Hogwarts," Severus jibbed.

Rhys smiled and then began to rub his eyes. He almost always fought sleep. There was still so much to do and see and explore, he didn't have time for sleep. That evening, he didn't fight it, he fell asleep in Severus's arms, and a few moments later, Severus fell asleep too.

"I'm astonished Albus hasn't done more Severus," McGonagall spoke, seated across from him in his quarters the next morning as Mini served her tea. "It's unfair to strap you down with a baby."

"I know," Severus somewhat fibbed. He'd never admit it but he'd grown fond of the boy. "He keeps me busy though."

"Don't get angry but I heard a few students in the corridor saying they noticed you stopped assigning such grueling homework assignments."

"I'd not be too worried. I'll assign a plethora of make-up homework once Rhys is back home."

"You said you found a lead?"

"Oh, um, Dumbledore suspects he's found a grandparent," Severus said, knowing McGonagall wasn't aware of his prowess at _Legillimancy._

"I see. So this child should be gone soon then?"

"I'd imagine so," Severus said, staring at the child who was sitting near the fire, playing with blocks.

"How's Mr. Ohlms? I don't see him often."

"He's okay I guess."

"He's….dealing with what happened, okay?"

"He seems to be dealing as well as can be expected."

"I'm surprised he returned to Hogwarts."

"His parents didn't want him to, but he is seventeen and can do what he wants, so he chose to return."

"Brave boy."

"Indeed," Severus replied, not wanting to comment much on the topic of bravery.

"And you?"

"I'm fine, Minerva, thank you. Rhys, don't do that," Severus said, noticing the boy was reaching closer to the fire place. Even though he placed a magical gate around it, he was still concerned for the boy's safety. "Rhys, come here," Severus coaxed. The boy turned to smile at him, and then crawled towards him.

"Amazing."

"Is it? They understand basic commands at this age; at least, I assume he's the age of around ten or eleven months now."

"Well, I'll let you get back to not grading the homework you never assigned."

"Thanks," Severus replied, rising as the witch exited his quarters. He got down on the floor and rolled a ball at Rhys, who patted on it, licked it, and then rolled it back with pride, which was evident through his large smile. "Good boy," Severus complimented and then rolled the ball back.

The next morning Severus was giving Rhys a bath when he heard a knock at his door. He heard Mini open the door and then heard Dumbledore's voice.

"I'm in here," Severus announced just before getting a face full of water splashed on him by the rowdy baby. "Thanks Rhys," Severus said sarcastically, to which he got another splash in the face. "Ouch!" Severus yelped, as the boy yanked hard on his hair and then gripped his face and tore at his beard. "No Rhys!"

"What have we here?" Dumbledore asked, entering the bathroom. "You're drenched!"

"Thanks for noticing," Severus replied. His head was tilted to the side from the force of Rhys still pulling on his long hair. The boy continued to splash with his other hand while holding Severus's hair. He would squeal and laugh and kick the water, he seemed to have never-ending energy.

"I hate this room," Dumbledore stated in a melancholy tone.

"What? Why?" Severus asked.

"Because of that time I found you here in here," Dumbledore reminded Severus, who sighed and then winced in pain from Rhys's death-grip on his hair. "Why not remove his hand from your locks?"

"He just goes right back again or screams."

"So you are an enabler?"

"Yes Dumbledore. And must we reminisce about the past?"

"It just reminds me is all. I see the mirror hasn't been replaced very well."

"It's repaired."

"But there's shards still missing."

"Is there a reason for your visit this morning?"

"Yes. I discovered the identity of the older woman you composed."

"Really?" Severus asked, forgetting about Rhys's grip and moving his head upwards, which caused great pain. "OUCH!" Severus removed Rhys's hand from his wet hair and sat upright. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Vernice Blackshire, and she left Hogwarts many years ago. She has a son named Homer Volgner…"

"Volgner? Wasn't there is Homer Volgner here when I was a student?"

"Yes, Severus. She left Hogwarts back in the early fifties, and her son, Homer, is a few years younger than you."

"He was in Gryffindor."

"Yes, as was she. He left Hogwarts just three years ago."

"Aren't the Blackshires' related to the Blacks'?"

"Distant cousins."

"So this Homer is the father, or he has a sister who could be the mother?"

"Well he has an older sister named Celia, who left Hogwarts back when you were a second or third year..."

"So she's the mother?"

"No. She had black hair and a very distinct chin. Also, she's married with three sons, none of whom are Rhys."

"So…Homer is the father then?"

"That's my theory, yes."

"Well what do we do now?"

"I'm going to contact Vernice today and see what she knows. You better get Rhys's bags packed; I think we found his family."

"But do they want him back?" Severus asked as the boy laughed and splashed him in the face again.

"I'm not certain," Dumbledore replied with a sigh. He smiled at the baby but had a saddened look on his face. "Are you ready to part with him?"

"What? Of course," Severus said as Rhys smiled and began to speak.

"Daaadaaa, Maaaa, Dad-daaa."

"I can wait until Monday if you prefer," Dumbledore urged, but Severus didn't want to sound as if he liked the boy.

"Well…"

"I'll wait until Monday, oh darn, I forgot, I have a meeting in London that day. It'll have to be Tuesday…oh, no, I can't Tuesday. Wednesday perhaps," Dumbledore said with a smile. He patted Severus on the back, something Severus could hardly feel with all the scar tissue. "Good day Severus. Enjoy your Sunday," Dumbledore said exiting the bathroom.

Rhys stood up in the tub and smiled at Severus, who suddenly was filled with terror. Once Rhys was gone, his life would return to normal…and he dreaded the very thought of that.

**Since I have no life, I created a Facebook page for my story. Just search FB for Severus Snape Revealed and "like" it! :-) **


	8. Story 1: Part 7, Lucius A Malfoy

**Snape Revealed Shorts, Story ONE:**

_Lost and Found_

Part Seven: Lucius A. Malfoy

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**Okay, we all knew this was coming. Even before I got pregnant I thought about writing a Snape and baby story. This takes place about 2 yrs after Severus arrives at Hogwarts to teach. He's had roughly 22 months to mourn for Lily and his involvement in her demise and has been having a very rough go of it. Some other tragic things have occurred as well since Lily's death that he's also trying to cope with. **

**(I'll be perfectly honest with you; I've forgotten a lot of what I wrote in part II and what I did write in part III of **_**Severus Snape Revealed**_**. I'm confused if I wrote things, or meant to, and don't have the time to go back to research. If I make a blatant mistake that goes against canon or against my own canon and someone calls me out on it, I'd really appreciate it, and I'll go back and correct it.)**

_Not beta'd yet! (I'll reload once it's beta'd)_

***Severus Snape Revealed now has its own fan-page on Facebook. Just search for Severus Snape Revealed and 'like' it for updates, trivia and polls. **

"Nina! You know better!" Severus yelled after his black cat Nina jumped into the cradle and peed all over the green mattress and blankets. At least Rhys wasn't in the cradle when she committed the atrocity, but no magic in the world would take the stench of cat pee out of furniture. "Damn it!"

"Daaaaduh," Rhys spoke from his station on the floor.

"Coming angel," Severus spoke as he swooped down to pick up the child. "There, there, how are we this evening?" he asked the boy, who rubbed his green eyes and yawned. "Sorry, no place for you to nap at the moment," Severus said and then turned to glare at Nina who was sprawled on his sofa, with one leg straight in the air, and licking her belly proudly.

"Mister Severus, it's nearly seven sir," Mini spoke to Severus, who stopped glaring at his cat and sighed instead. A moment later there was a knock at his door.

"Enter," Severus yelled, knowing Dumbledore wanted to talk to him that evening.

"Severus…Rhys," Dumbledore said, entering the quarters and taking a seat near the fire.

Severus had been dreading seeing Dumbledore all day. He was growing fond of the boy and was scared to part with him. It had been three days and Dumbledore should have contacted the grandmother by now. Severus sat near the fireplace with the child on his lap, and took a deep breath.

"Well, Mrs. Volgner is on holiday, as is her son, Homer. They will return at the end of the week, or so their elf said."

"Good," Severus said.

"How is he?" 

"He's well. He cut some more teeth. He stood up all on his own for a few seconds this morning. He seemed most proud of himself. He tried blueberries and loves them, and then Mini went and fed him chicken!" Severus sneered and stared over towards Mini's cubby hole.

"I'm sure she meant him no harm, Severus."

"She claims he enjoyed it."

"How's Lucius?"

"I don't know, we don't communicate daily, but we're having dinner tonight."

"I wish you did communicate with him daily."

"I told you, he knows nothing. He's convinced the Dark Lord will never return, he's not doing anything illegal…"

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I just wish you two were closer is all."

"Why is that Dumbledore?"

"Well he was a very close friend of yours…"

"One I can't trust and can hardly stand!"

"You could stand him just fine, Severus. Trust is a different issue. I don't think you trust anyone," Dumbledore said as Severus rolled his black eyes, to which Rhys began to chuckle. "But trusting him isn't too critical at the moment. I just feel you need a friend and from what you've said, deep down, he's a somewhat decent albeit misguided person, who was a very sincere friend of yours."

"It's him, not me. After the Dark Lord fell, he just started treating me as if I had something to do with it. Like I'm the one who told on him and got him arrested."

"We both know that's not true."

"We do, but he does not. He's just treated me…coldly…since the fall and even worse since his trial. He questions me each time I talk to him as to why I'm here. He thinks I should go on with my life."

"Well I can understand why he'd think that. It's important you gain his trust again, Severus. You never know, he may have information that we'll need. He may have it and not even know it."

"So you want me to spy on him, or be friends with him?"

"In a sense, both. But once Rhys is reunited with his family, you'll need a friend again so you don't sink into a depression like you did after Lily's death."

"Damn-it Dumbledore, I told you not to talk about her! And I wasn't depressed, I was just…very upset."

"We'll debate that some other time. But I wish you and Lucius would…make up."

"I wish Lucius and Narcissa would _make up_."

"What's going on there?" Dumbledore asked. Severus made a point to not tell Dumbledore too much about Lucius's private life and he wasn't about to start now.

"They just have…issues."

"Think she'll leave him?"

"What? No. Wizards don't divorce and Malfoys definitely don't."

"I didn't say divorce."

"She was devastated when he was arrested, need I remind you? No, she'd never leave him, she loves him. And he loves her. He's just….insane…is all."

"Then what's the problem with them then?"

"Nothing…well…they just…it's hard to deal with his weirdness is all. Let's not get into it."

"I hope they work whatever it is out. When a child grows up in an unhappy home, it can scar them for life."

"No shit," Severus muttered.

"Yes, Severus, I am referring to you, and I hope I'm not referring to Rhys."

"Perhaps he should just remain here then. He'd not be the first child to ever be raised here at Hogwarts," Severus spoke and tried not to sound too desperate.

"You wish to adopt him?" Dumbledore asked with a raised brow.

"Well, no…just…He needs to be well cared for is all I'm saying. Between all of us here, he'd be very well cared for."

"Caring for him won't bring Lily back, Severus…or Ophelia."

"Damn-it Dumbledore, what did I just say not even five minutes ago?"

"Perhaps having you care for him was a bad idea."

"Make up your mind will you?"

"I'm sorry Severus. I meant for him to be a distraction, I didn't think you'd develop an attachment to him."

"I'm not attached to him!" Severus spoke, rising from his seat in protest with the child in his arms. Severus grabbed a muffler from the sofa and Transfigured it into a black sling that he threw over his shoulder. He placed Rhys in the sling so his head rested just beneath Severus's furry chin and then grabbed the nappy-bag, which he shrunk down and placed in his pocket. "If you will excuse me, I have plans to dine with Lucius tonight…so I can _spy_ on him," Severus muttered sarcastically.

Severus threw powder into the Floo and exited his own quarters. Once in Dumbledore's office he used that Floo to go to Diagon Alley and then he Floo'd to the café in Bristol that Lucius wanted to meet him at.

When Severus entered the tiny, dark café, he instantly spotted Lucius, with his platinum locks tied back, and wearing regal blue robes with silver and black accents. He sat alone at a table with a bottle of Vodka as his only company. He glanced up and acknowledged Severus who approached slowly as to not jostle the baby further.

"I see you brought the spawn again," Lucius said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Yes…so?"

"So I fear you're getting attached is all," Lucius said, not looking at Severus but grazing over the menu instead.

"I'm not attached!"

"You are literally attached. Is that a sling?"

"How else would I transport him? He's a wiggle-worm who hates the carriage…"

"A wiggle-worm?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, he's…active, but in this sling he often falls asleep. Besides, carriages are a Muggle invention, wizards and Muggles alike have been slinging offspring since the dawn of time."

"Yes, I'm aware, but thank you for gracing me with your vast intellect as always Severus. Isn't Dumbledore giving him back soon or something?"

"Yes, we think we found the family. They are on holiday."

"So they just left the child in a cabbage-patch and then went on holiday then?"

"Perhaps."

"Why return him to such people?" 

"My point exactly. If they don't want him, then someone who can properly care for him should."

"I agree. He needs to be adopted. There are plenty of fine witches and wizards who would love to care for that adorable baby," Lucius said with a smile. His entire demeanor changed when he looked at and spoke to Rhys. His face would soften, and his smile was genuine. "Wouldn't they? Yes! Yes!" he spoke in a higher pitched tone to the boy, who just smiled and then chuckled.

"How is Draco?"

"He's outstanding. He draws very well. He's riding a broom like a champion."

"Does he still sleep in your bed?"

"Of course, why wouldn't he? When he's ready, he'll move to his own room," Lucius said, sipping his Vodka.

"Ever think that may be why you and Narcissa are having…issues?"

"No, Severus, that's not the reason. I have an entire Manor; our beloved son sleeping in our bed does nothing to harm our relationship."

"So, you finally wizened up and fucked your wife then?" Severus asked frankly. Lucius stared at him blankly for a moment and then took a quick breath and looked away.

"Is it any of your business?"

"You're the one who confided me in years ago about this."

"That was then…"

"And, what? Now…no good?"

"I just…I mean…we've not talked about this kind of stuff in so long, Severus."

"I know I've been a tad…distant. I'm sorry for that," Severus said, partially meaning what he was saying for Dumbledore's sake.

"Well you've been through so much, especially with what happened last year…"

"Well that's in the past. So, fucked your wife then?"

"Severus," Lucius said in a calmer tone while rolling his eyes. "She's the mother of my child, she's not someone I'd ever…fuck," Lucius nearly whispered.

"Um, it's been over three years; I'd think she'd welcome a fuck by now."

"She's still mad about…well…you know…and also…well…you know."

"Ah, innuendo. I see. Well she has every right to be mad about…well…you know. As for the other, you were cleared of all charges. The Malfoy name is as pristine as ever. I'm sure her standing in our world hasn't faltered."

"It's not that. She's angry I allowed _him_ to affect us so. She was just scared for me and Draco. She was angry I got us involved is all."

"As for the other…you know…you swore to me nothing happened, so she'll need to just believe you."

"She does believe me but she just…I don't know…let's not talk about it," Lucius said softly, looking down at his empty plate and shaking his leg beneath the table.

"Damn-it Lucius! She's your wife! Just…sleep with her! In a different room and bed than Draco sleeps in," Severus snapped.

"I can't…I told you and don't offer me any more potions!"

"I wasn't going to. Your problem isn't physical, I've told you. You're totally fucked in the head."

"Thanks Sev," Lucius jibbed. "Don't worry about me; you need to be laid too."

"I am fine at the moment, however when I decide I want to, I will, unlike you who can't for no good reason."

"Why do I always have to repeat myself on this? She's the mother of my child! She's a mother, Severus. She's also barren now, so why bother? I mean if we can't give Draco a brother or sister, there is simply no point."

"She's _a_ mother; she's not your mother, shit! You're so insane, I swear, I'm not sure how you survive."

"You don't understand and you never will. Now, I'm done with this topic. We need to do something about this baby of yours."

"Ah, yes, a baby…conceived by sex, something you know nothing about anymore. What shall we do?" Severus joked and then sipped his water. He glanced down to notice that Rhys was sleeping snugly in his arms. "Dumbledore wants to contact the family when they return from holiday. I suppose I just wait until then and see what happens."

"You've wasted weeks of your life on this. This is not in your job description. As a Governor I must say…"

"Say no-more Lucius. Dumbledore wanted me distracted and Rhys has accomplished that. Now it's almost time for him to be reunited with his family and then I can resume torturing the students at Hogwarts."

"As a Governor I must remind you Hogwarts banned torture four hundred years ago," Lucius joked.

"Crap, how could I have forgotten?"

Lucius smiled at Severus, and then ordered his dinner. The rest of the conversation was light and pertained to mostly insulting Dumbledore and bragging about Draco. Severus could feel Rhys's breathing and feel him twitch in his sleep the entire time. He felt comforted with him in his arms. He decided not to think about the Volgner's impending return and just enjoy the time he was spending with his friend.


	9. Story 1:8: The Warlock, Troll and Winner

**Snape Revealed Shorts, Story ONE:**

_Lost and Found_

Part 8 : The Warlock, the Troll, and the Winner

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**Okay, we all knew this was coming. Even before I got pregnant I thought about writing a Snape and baby story. This takes place about 2 yrs after Severus arrives at Hogwarts to teach. He's had roughly 22 months to mourn for Lily and his involvement in her demise and has been having a very rough go of it. Some other tragic things have occurred as well since Lily's death that he's also trying to cope with. **

**(I'll be perfectly honest with you; I've forgotten a lot of what I wrote in part II and what I did write in part III of **_**Severus Snape Revealed**_**. I'm confused if I wrote things, or meant to, and don't have the time to go back to research. If I make a blatant mistake that goes against canon or against my own canon and someone calls me out on it, I'd really appreciate it, and I'll go back and correct it.)**

_This is not beta'd…_

Severus was beginning to understand Lucius's parenting. He had taken to holding Rhys close to him in his freezing quarters at night and falling asleep that way. He found he enjoyed being able to feel and hear the baby's breathing and when he woke up crying, Severus was right there to calm him back down.

Another week had flown by and Severus couldn't believe it was nearing mid-October. He hardly even noticed the time he spent teaching and relished every moment he shared with Rhys at night. It was another Saturday morning and Severus was making magical myst-puppies out of green light and having them dance around Rhys, who tried to catch and pet them when there was a knock at his door.

"Enter," Severus said as Albus Dumbledore entered his quarters and smiled at the giggling boy seated on Severus's lap.

"The Volgner's will be here in two hours. I could tell by the tone of Vernice's letter that she knows why I wrote her."

"I've been thinking about this and Lucius is right, if they don't want him, I'm sure there's someone more deserving who does."

"That's not for us to decide."

"You're head of the Wizengamot! You have the authority to get him adopted by proper parents, not assholes who leave him for dead in a cabbage-patch!"

"We've been over this Severus; we need to try to reunite him with his own family. I'm sorry I put you in this situation. If I'd had any idea you'd grow so fond of the boy, I'd never done this."

"I'm not fond of…he's…I…"

"You love him, Severus, and don't try to deny it. And now, once again, your heart is going to be broken, and I feel just awful about it."

"I don't love him, I just…"

"Please, I want you with me when I talk to Mrs. and Homer Volgner today," Dumbledore spoke as Rhys for the very first time clenched on tightly to Severus's robes, almost as if he were giving him a hug. He buried his blond head into Severus's shoulder and cooed. A moment later, he'd grabbed a handful of Severus's robes and began to gnaw on them while twirling Severus's long locks of black hair in his fingers.

"We'll be there!" Severus snapped at the old man, who dared to gaze upon Severus with an apparent look of sympathy on his wrinkled face. Dumbledore smiled slightly and then turned to leave. Once Dumbledore had gone, Severus squeezed Rhys tightly and began to rock him.

"I don't lo…I have a strong affection for you, but trust me Rhys, even the worst caregivers are more worthy of you and your love then I will ever be," Severus spoke and then pulled the child away so he could see into his greenish-golden eyes. "You're a very good boy, but you're better off without me. Everyone I love suffers horrible ends, so it's best I don't love you…hell even liking you is putting your life at risk. I can hardly stand Lucius and look what happened to him!" Severus said as Rhys smiled, exposing a mouth full of teeth. His rosy cheeks and soft coos made Severus smile back involuntarily.

"Daaa…ba-ba…Mmmmmaaah," Rhys spoke through his smile.

"Alright…I _can_ stand Lucius. I can't lie to you. I like him just fine. I mean he's a total wanker…hell sometimes he's a downright troll! But he has issues, like so many of us do. He's….entertaining to be around. This doesn't mean I like him per se. He's selfish and would sell his own dead mother's bones if it meant keeping him out of prison," Severus said as the boy let loose some drool that trickled down his chin and clung to a wet-string before snapping and landing on his green colored gown.

"Mmmah-ba-bah!" The boy exclaimed and then giggled. He seemed very proud of himself for speaking so clearly.

"You caught me again, that's not true. He actually loves his dead mother and her bones. He loves his wife and son, but he would sell me to save his own skin, of that I'm certain. I'm also certain he'd lose some sleep over it and then try to somehow buy me back over time."

"Ma! Bah-ooo!" the boy squealed so loud Severus's ears began to sting. "Da-da-da-da-daaaaa…"

"I'm not Dada, but I know all babies say Dada no matter what, which is why fathers are called Dada… Can you say Sevy?"

"Sluh…da-duh! Duh!"

"Well I guess _Sluhdaduh-duh_ is close enough," Severus replied and then chuckled.

Severus took the sleeves of his robes to dry the chin of the drooling boy. He then did something he never thought he'd do, he stuck his slender finger into Rhys's nostril and removed a very obtrusive bogie from Rhys's nose. "Shit, I must love you; I'd never pick anyone else's nose…period."

"Yeahhhh!" the boy nearly shouted. "Mab! Mah! Mmm-bah!"

"But for your sake, and health, I don't love you, in fact, I can't stand you…no wait, my enemies don't fare well either…Hmm...well hell…it seems just knowing you dooms you. I really should give you back."

Instantly Rhys made a horrible face, then he slowly opened his mouth and a horrific, low, whine erupted and then slowly grew in volume and intensity. A moment later, tears began to stream from his closed eyes.

"I'm sorry, you must return to your family. I'll make certain they take good care of you."

The boy continued to cry and then he rubbed his wet eyes.

"Aw, you're so tired, shhh-shhhh, come here," Severus said, holding the boy tightly and bringing him close to his chest. Rhys rested his head on Severus's shoulder. With one hand he jerked hard on Severus's hair, and with the other he pinched Severus's upper arm tightly. "Ouch!" Severus yelled. How could a small baby pinch skin so tightly? Severus rocked back and forth until the child stopped wiggling and seemed to be drifting off to sleep.

"Shh, shh….I'll tell you a story. There once was a troll…named…James... James was a rather large, particularly nasty troll. James was not only nasty and really, really stupid, but he was also a gigantic coward. On top of that, James the troll smelled like hot sick, mixed with…crap," Severus improvised. "James was so stupid; he went into Muggle London and tried to go to Piccadilly Square. While there he trampled all over all the Muggles, which itself isn't such a bad thing, except he was giving away our world to the helpless Muggles, again, because he was so stupid…and…smelly. Enter the Warlock…Lucius, to the rescue. Um…Lucius was really repressed, and drunk and pissed off, so he garnered his platinum and diamond encrusted wand-of-doom and aimed it at the stupid troll, who just stood there and smiled. Lucius the Warlock aimed and…and…and…fluffernutter shot out of the wand and slammed right into the stupid troll's eyes, causing his spectacle's to stick to his smelly, ugly face.

"Um…what happened next…oh the stupid cowardly troll turned to walk away, quickly, because he was too stupid to run, so then he…he…sneezed and his runny, green bogies rained down on all the Muggles, and it made them stick to the streets, unable to move. So um…Lucius the Warlock summoned his friend, the Potions Master…Severus!

"The troll wiped the fluffernutter from his ugly face and looked at the Potions Master, who donned sinister, long, black, billowing robes made of the finest silk that Lucius the Warlock could get him on discount and the troll said… 'duh', which was all he was capable of saying because he was that stupid. The Potions Master removed a crystal vial from his satin lined pocket. He held the vial up so the troll and the Warlock could get a good look at the shiny concoction.

"The Potions Master made sure he had the troll's attention, not that the troll had much to offer, before speaking. 'In this vial I have…Tiger's-blood! And with this Tiger's-blood, I will defeat you vile and cowardly and pungent and senseless and incredibly ugly troll!'

"The troll appeared to laugh, even though he had fluffernutter dangling from his nasty, un-brushed, chartreuse colored teeth. 'He mocks!' the Warlock spoke as the Potions Master drank the vial of Tiger's-blood, which gave him super-wizard strength. The Potions Master's eyes turned from black to blood red. 'I have fire-breathing fists of rage, you evil troll!' The Potions Master spoke.

"The Potions Master aimed his fire-breathing fists of rage at the troll and in an instant, the troll was disintegrated, nothing remained but fluffernutter and bogies. The Warlock looked on at the triumphant Potions Master in awe, and then he smiled and nodded. The Potions Master opened his mouth to say 'And that's what I call…WINNING!' The End!" Severus said only then noticing the soft snores of Rhys, who passed out probably somewhere between fluffernutter and Tiger's-blood.

Severus squeezed the baby closer to him and closed his eyes while rocking back and forth. The baby was so warm and his sleepy face was so cute, Severus didn't think he'd be able to part with him. Then, Rhys farted and smiled in his sleep, a reminder to Severus that he's just human and would grow up to be a man someday, and Severus wasn't fit to be anyone's parent.

Severus donned the sling again and dressed Rhys in a nice, royal blue gown that he'd purchased the week before in Diagon Ally. He also made sure Rhys's favorite toy, his blue octopus, was clenched tightly in his hands as he floo'd over to Dumbledore's office. The Volgner's weren't there yet, but Dumbledore seemed ready for them. Severus didn't speak, but took the seat closest to the window instead. Rhys was awake, but was being uncharacteristically cuddly at that moment. He had one hand squeezing his octopus and with his other hand he twirled Severus's hair.

"Severus…"

"We have nothing to discuss," Severus said, staring down at his robes as if he could see Nina's black fur on them. He picked at his robes and tried to look as busy as possible to avoid eye contact. A moment later McGonagall entered the office with a witch and young wizard behind her.

"Ah, Vernice and Homer, how good to see you," Dumbledore said with a large smile and outreached arms. McGonagall left and Severus remained seated, staring down the family.

Vernice Volgner was a horrid looking witch. She had deep red, wiry, dry hair and brown eyes, but the whites of her eyes were yellow. Her nose was large and crooked and she wore a coral colored lipstick that looked atrocious with her sallow coloring.

Homer on the other hand was a tall, slender fellow with short black hair, brown eyes and appeared to have an athletic build. It was then that Severus recalled that Homer played Quidditch for Gryffindor. It seemed neither of them even noticed Severus and Rhys sitting in the corner silently.

"Albus Dumbledore, it's been so long since I've gazed upon you," Vernice spoke as Severus just rolled his eyes. "You remember my son…Homer," she said and then stared at her son with disdain.

"Hi," Homer said, looking down at the stone floor.

"Ah yes, Homer, how are you?"

"He's been better," Vernice spoke on her son's behalf. "I suspect you wrote me because of the…package my son seemed to have left?"

"Package? PACKAGE?" Severus shouted as he rose from his seat with the slinged baby in his arms. Vernice and Homer looked shocked when they saw Severus approach them with fierce anger in his face.

"Severus…" Dumbledore tried to speak.

"This is no package, this is a baby!"

"I know what it is. I thought it'd be better off with someone else," she turned to speak to old man.

"It? It? He is a boy!"

"Severus, please!" Dumbledore spoke in a raised voice. "Vernice, why would you abandon your grandson?"

"He's not really my grandson," she said and then glared at her son. Dumbledore and Severus shared a curious glance for a moment. She then slapped her son across the top of his head.

"Mum!"

"You don't speak!" she said as Severus held Rhys even tighter in his arms. "See, my…_son_…here went and had a child out of wed-lock!"

"For fuck sakes, it's the eighties, not the Victorian times, so what?" Severus spoke as Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"I think what my esteemed colleague is trying to say is, that's really no excuse to just abandon him," Dumbledore spoke in a diplomatic tone.

"Colleague? Aren't you…didn't you go to school here?" Homer dared ask Severus, who just glared back at him before speaking very slowly.

"Don't all wizards go to school here? Don't you want to see your son?"

"Dumbledore, if you would, could you and I speak alone?" Vernice asked but before the old man could answer, Severus quickly spoke.

"No, I've been stuck caring for your _nuisance-bastard_ for a month, whatever you have to say, say it in front of me!" Severus said as she just stared at him with contempt.

"Let's all just calm down, sit and have some tea," Dumbledore suggested and then urged his guests to sit near the fire. Severus wanted to tell Dumbledore where he could stick his tea, and apparently it was obvious to Dumbledore from his expression. Severus sat and couldn't help but notice Rhys wasn't cooing, laughing or trying to wiggle away, instead he faced Severus in the sling and kept twirling his hair in his fingers.

"My son here, future barrister, went and got some Muggle pregnant!" she blabbered. Severus was instantly at ease. It was all starting to make sense. "And he didn't even tell me!"

"Could you blame me?" Homer asked as she smacked him across the head again.

"I found out when I read one of his letters to a friend he left out on his desk one day."

"Well, I still don't understand why the baby was abandoned here though," Dumbledore stated.

"When I found out I had a grandchild, I was first very angered. Angered that he'd keep such a thing from me. Then, I was bitter, bitter that I had a grandson who I'd never met. I had no clue the mother was a Muggle at that point. I demanded that Homer let me see the child!"

"Yes…I see," Dumbledore said in a confused voice, he glanced over at Severus who continued to simply glare at Homer.

"The next day he brought the child to me, and it was then I discovered he was not a true wizard, but some kind of idiotic half-blood!" she said, as Severus turned his glare to her instead.

"What the hell is wrong with half-bloods?" Severus asked. "I thought you Gryffindors didn't care about such things."

"My family is pureblood and has been since Merlin. This…_baby_…shows up with Muggle nappies and some bodysuit with a black and white caricature of a mouse on it and I'm supposed to accept him as my grandson?"

"Um, yes!" Severus responded harshly.

"Caricature of a mouse?" Dumbledore asked and then turned to Severus.

"He's called Mickey and who cares? He's your grandson!" Severus shouted as he turned his attentions back to the hideous woman.

"So you just left him here?" Dumbledore asked.

"No! I told my son if he thought it proper to go out and lay with Muggles and reproduce with them, then he could find someone to raise him."

"Why not let the mother raise him?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'd never let my son's child, half-blood or not, be raised as a Muggle! I told him if he couldn't find a family for him, to just leave him at the Ministry or St. Mungo's. He should at least be raised by witches and wizards."

"Listen to me you dim-witted, fried-haired, stuck up bitch! This is neither the Ministry nor St. Mungo's!"

"Severus! Please!" Dumbledore spoke in a loud voice.

"I can't believe you are being this calm!" Severus challenged.

"I can't believe you are being this emotional! Name calling and vulgarity will get us no where!" Dumbledore snapped and then turned to face Vernice and Homer again. Despite his disciplining Severus in front of them, Severus knew Dumbledore enough to know he was angered by them and just as annoyed as Severus was, he was just far more diplomatic with his verbiage. "Vernice, please, how did he end up here?"

"Don't ask me, ask my son!" she snapped and then slapped him across the head again.

"Mr. Volgner?" Dumbledore asked with a raised brow.

"Well, uh, mum was snooping! Ouch!" he yelped as he was once again slapped. "And she found out I got this girl, uh…pregnant and she wanted to help me raise him but she uh, found out he's a half-blood so she told me to dump him at St. Mungo's or someplace like that…"

"Yeah, we know all this, how did he end up here?" Severus asked impatiently.

"Well I thought he'd be better off here is all, alright?" he said and then moved as if he were going to be slapped. He glanced over at his irate mother, who didn't slap him and then continued. "I just thought you all would do a better job with him."

"Are you some kind of idiot?"

"Severus!" Dumbledore spat and stomped his foot.

"What? This is all absurd! None of it makes sense. Also, it's kidnapping! Where's the mother?"

"It's not kidnapping if she's just a Muggle!" Vernice sneered.

"What?" Severus asked, looking to Dumbledore for help.

"Vernice, it is indeed kidnapping, if the mother has no clue where her son is!" Dumbledore stated.

"Where's the mother?" Severus asked Homer, who opened his mouth to speak before getting slapped again.

"She…I don't know."

"Oh, you will tell me," Severus said, casting wandless _Legilimens_ on him in search of the young girl.

"My so-called grandson, Squib or otherwise, must be raised in our world, no Muggle can raise him. I insist some family adopt him!" Vernice added.

"Squib? He's too young to determine that!" Severus defended.

"He's nearly a year old, Severus was it?" she asked. "By now he should have showed some sign."

"He's…he…"

"Has he shown you any sign?" she asked Severus who felt compelled to tell the truth.

"No, but…"

"It is true Severus, most babies show some sign before age one year, you know that," Dumbledore added. "But still, he belongs with his mother. I'm sure she's worried about him."

"Who cares, let her have children, Muggle children, with some Muggle man and raise them. This child, half-blood or not, has my blood in him and needs to be raised in our world."

"So you should raise him then, if the mother gives you permission!" Severus said.

"No, I won't raise some half-blood. My son has a promising career ahead of him as a barrister and he can't be tainted by having a bastard child, especially that bastard child," she said coldly. "What if that Muggle whore comes and finds my son someday and wants all his Galleons? Then what?"

"He's the boy's father, he needs to support him, financially, and the mother needs to raise him!" Severus urged. Severus got all the information he needed from Homer to find the boy's mother, who lived in a row house in Yorkshire. "When did you take the boy, and how?" he asked more calmly.

"Well, I mean, she…"

"How did you meet?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"I went to a Muggle pub with some mates, you know, just to see what it was like and I met her and uh…well…you know. Anyway about a year later I went back to the same pub and as I was leaving, I saw her across the street, with a baby and she saw me and ran to me and told me he was my son. I uh…I was pretty surprised. I uh…I got her address and went and visited a few times, then I wrote one of my mates to tell him and that's when mum found and read the letter. Mum said she really wanted to see him so I went and told Maggie that I wanted our son to meet my family…I uh, lied and told her I'd be back that evening…"

"How brave of you," Severus sneered as Dumbledore sighed.

"Yeah, uh, well, I uh…I brought him home and mum asked again who the mother was but this time I told her the truth, that it was a Muggle and when I told her, she told me to give him away so someone in our world could raise him. He stayed with us for about a week but mum insisted. She said it would ruin our family name to have a half-blood bastard and marriage was out of the question, so I left him near Hagrid's hut, I knew Hagrid and you all would take great care of him and find him decent wizarding parents."

"So you stole him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You insufferable lousy excuse for a wizard," Severus said coolly and then rose with the baby in his arms. "None of you even want to see this precious baby, who's thriving and cruising and babbling and amazing by the way."

"Listen, Severus or whatever your name is, just leave him at St. Mungo's or…"

"No, you listen, Mrs. Volgner, you have no say-so anymore. This child has been kidnapped. You are criminals. I should call the Ministry on you! I'll care for him, and he'll be very well taken care of. I'm a half-blood too, so Rhys and I have a lot in common!" Severus said and then turned to leave Dumbledore's office.

"Who's Rhys?" he heard Vernice say as he slammed the door behind him with all his might, so much so it startled Rhys and made him begin to cry.

Rhys belonged with his mother, who lived in Yorkshire and was probably desperate to be reunited with her adorable son. Severus knew he had to track down Maggie and deliver her precious child back to her.

**AN: Okay, couldn't resist the Charlie Sheen jokes, I hope my readers from around the world know who I'm joking about. In case you're wondering, yeah, Rhys is based on my son, William Rhys. He just so happens to be blond with greenish-golden eyes and is currently 11.5 months old. [03/12/11] He's also, all Muggle ;-)**

**If you'd like to see him, "like" the Severus Snape Revealed fan page on Facebook!**


	10. Story 1: Part 9, Maggie

**Snape Revealed Shorts, Story ONE:**

_Lost and Found_

Part Nine: Maggie

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**Okay, we all knew this was coming. Even before I got pregnant I thought about writing a Snape and baby story. This takes place about 2 yrs after Severus arrives at Hogwarts to teach. He's had roughly 22 months to mourn for Lily and his involvement in her demise and has been having a very rough go of it. Some other tragic things have occurred as well since Lily's death that he's also trying to cope with. **

**(I'll be perfectly honest with you; I've forgotten a lot of what I wrote in part II and what I did write in part III of **_**Severus Snape Revealed**_**. I'm confused if I wrote things, or meant to, and don't have the time to go back to research. If I make a blatant mistake that goes against canon or against my own canon and someone calls me out on it, I'd really appreciate it, and I'll go back and correct it.)**

**I still have NO beta :-(**

"Severus, what's to stop Homer from just taking the child again from the mother once you return him?" Dumbledore asked Severus later that evening. Severus sat in his quarters with Rhys on his lap, feeding him broccoli and carrots and watered-down apple juice.

"I'm going to tell her about Homer and our world. She must know her son may be a wizard. Just because he's shown no sign yet does not mean he's a Squib. Maybe he's just a late bloomer."

"True, but Homer could still try something, or his wicked mother. We need to protect this boy. We'll need that clever new charm placed on her house…when will you go?"

"Tomorrow, after classes."

"I can't go tomorrow evening, I have to be in London meeting with the Governors."

"I don't need you to accompany me Dumbledore. I can do this on my own."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea…um, do babies eat broccoli?" Dumbledore asked while staring at the child in Severus's lap.

"This one does. Most babies are breastfed exclusively for at least two years, since I am minus two-breasts; he's getting that Muggle-crap and some broccoli."

"I see. I think I need to be present to explain to the young girl about our world. I'll need to warn her of Homer coming back and trying to take the child."

"I have that all covered Dumbledore. I told Lucius everything and he had his people at the Ministry get with their contacts with the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol in Yorkshire. They will be on the lookout for Homer and will place a safe charm on the house to keep Homer out. He should be brought up on charges but the mother needs to make that decision."

"I'm more diplomatic, I should be the one to tell her this, Severus. You tend to be…emotional."

"I'm not an emotional person! I don't wear my feelings on my sleeve!"

"Severus, you're being emotional."

"No, I'm being combative!"

"That's also being emotional. Please, let me accompany you. We should go tomorrow morning. I'll have Pomona assign your morning classes some research to do for her."

"But…but, I'm not ready to go in the morning…I have…I have all his belongings to pack up and he needs a bath and we're not done reading _Goodnight Moon_ yet and…"

"Severus. I understand," Dumbledore said, reaching his hand out to place on Severus's shoulder. "I know you are attached. I know you would like to keep him…"

"No, he needs to be rid of me. No one I'm close to ends up well, you know that!"

"Well, tomorrow morning it is then."

"I'm just…I…I don't want…it's so soon," Severus said in a hushed voice. He stared down at the child who took Severus's thumb into his hands and inserted it into his mouth. He played and licked for a while and then bit down hard, so hard Severus wanted to shout in pain, but he just took a deep breath and clinched his eyes instead.

"Severus. No need to cry."

"I'm not crying," Severus mouthed through the pain. "He's biting me!"

"Oh, well, make him stop!"

"He's a sinister little fellow, and he likes my thumb as a teething-toy. Future Slytherin I'm sure."

"Well, I hope so," Dumbledore said in a soft tone. "We'll head to Yorkshire at nine."

"I hope Maggie isn't home," Severus said, not meaning to say it aloud.

"Mini, it's bad enough I've had this baby crying, I don't need you to cry too!" Severus snapped at the elf that ran into her cubby.

"I must do the packing!" she squealed and then slammed her door.

"I told you I want to do his packing," Severus shouted and then turned to Rhys who sat on his bed, chewing on the blue octopus he'd taken such a liking to. "Women can be so irrational, especially that one," he nearly whispered to the child who just giggled. "Elves are too highly emotional for me. They're supposed to be here to help you but then all they do is make you feel guilty for helping yourself. Listen to me boy, if you want something done right, you must do it yourself!

"I'm sorry you won't have a man around to teach ya stuff, but I didn't really and I turned out…well…pretty fuckin' shitty actually. I'm so glad you don't understand the English language or I'd be in serious trouble. Maybe your mummy will marry a nice Muggle bloke, or who knows, perhaps a good wizard someday and you could have a daddy," Severus said as the boy just chewed on the octopus and smiled every so often.

Severus sat down on the bed next to the boy and patted him on top of his blond head. His bag was packed and Rhys seemed full of energy at ten at night. The boy was so cute and so innocent. Everything in the world was new to him. He wanted to touch everything and take things apart and bang things against the floor. Occasionally the boy would sigh, or coo, or hiccup. Severus just sat and watched him, and his gorgeous greenish eyes, similar to someone else's eyes, someone he knew in his past.

"Shitty!" Rhys erupted out of nowhere.

"Oh fuck," Severus said and then sat straight up. "No, that's an adult word, we don't say that Rhys."

"Shitty, shitty, shitty!" Rhys said while wearing a massive smile, so large it exposed all of his teeth. "Uck!"

"Damn-it, I mean, shucks! Stop, don't say 'uck' or that other word!"

"Daddddaaaaaa, duhhhh, mmmaaaaa-shit! Cheeeit! Chit! Muck!"

"Merlin help me," Severus said, laying down on the bed and staring up at his ceiling. "No we say nice things like Dada and Maaaa, and….Baaa….and…"

"Shitty! Chit! Muck! Duck! Thuck!"

"Poet laureate here. Keep that up and aside from your looks people will think you're my child with a potty-mouth like that."

"Muck! Shi-thhh!"

"Kiss your mummy with that mouth?" Severus asked. The boy leaned closer and wrapped his arms around Severus's shoulders, as if he were giving a hug. Severus suddenly felt warm and scared and happy all at the same time, until he felt the clinch of sharp teeth upon his hooked nose. "Ouch!" he yelped as the baby bit his nose. "Rhys!" Severus said and then smiled.

"Ma! Mmmmma! Schhhhh-ithhhh."

"Okay, enough of that. Enough potty-talk. I can't believe you're going home tomorrow morning. I'm sure you miss your mummy, don't you?" he asked. He picked up the child and sat him on his belly as he lay down on his bed. The baby coo'd and played with his blue octopus and smiled at Severus. "You belong with your mummy."

A moment later a parchment flew into the room from Severus's fireplace. He hated that Lucius charmed his letters to follow Severus into any room of his quarters or office he happened to be in.

"Aw shit…open," Severus said aloud.

"_Severus,_

_It will interest you to know that Magical Law Enforcement spoke to the Muggle law enforcement in Yorkshire and they informed me that the mother did indeed go to the Muggle police regarding her missing child. She told the police that the father stopped by and never returned. The Muggle police have been searching for Homer but since he never told her about our world or any other information; they may as well be looking for a ghost. Since the mother is searching for her child, I'm sure this means she has a strong affection for him and returning him tomorrow is the best move for you to make. Personally I think the child belongs in our world if he is a wizard, but otherwise, a loving home with a caring mother is probably best for him. I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you and Rhys tomorrow. I can only imagine what she may be going through. If Draco just vanished, I'd be beside myself with worry. Message me sometime after you return him._

_Lucius"_

The letter then folded itself up and placed itself down on the night stand next to Severus, who fought back a tear. The baby was beginning to rub his eyes and was crying softly. Severus reached for him and pulled him down into his arms. He held him tight and let the baby cry for a few moments before it appeared he was drifting off to sleep.

"See Rhys, your mummy loves you very much and she's very worried. She wants to see you so badly," Severus said, before closing his eyes as well.

The next morning Severus had Rhys's bag packed and carried him via the Floo into Dumbledore's office. Once in the office, Severus put Rhys on the ground near the fireplace and placed his bag on the sofa closest to Dumbledore's desk. A moment later, Dumbledore entered the room, wearing of all things, Muggle clothes.

"Why are you…"

"Dressed like this? I think it'll be easier on Miss Maggie to see me dressed like someone familiar. Don't feel out of place, your attire is fine, this way you look more like a wizard, to help her understand of course."

"I see. Well I had no Muggle clothes for Rhys, he's just in a green gown and…"

"I'm sure Maggie won't mind what her beloved son is wearing Severus," Dumbledore said softly, approaching Severus and the boy, who had used a small end table as a means to stand up. "Magical Law Enforcement Agent Brody will meet us to explain the charms to her. I'm sure she'll be astounded."

"I know my father was when he found out mum was a witch, and I was a wizard. Astounded isn't really an appropriate word, pissed-off better sums up his emotions."

"I know, Severus."

"No, you don't. I think it should be forbidden to interbreed with Muggles, look at the hassle it causes. What's the point of us being in hiding if we just breed with each other all the time? Look what it did to me and my family?"

"Not all families are like yours."

"Oh? They can't tell their spouse the truth about their wizarding abilities until after the marriage, which means the marriage is based on a lie. How is anything based on a lie a good thing? Rhys was conceived on a lie and look at the trouble it's caused him and poor Maggie!" Severus stated bluntly.

"Tom thought interbreeding was a bad idea too…"

"He was right about that! Look at him! Look what lies and deceit did to him! He nearly destroyed our world due to this!"

"There's no time for a philosophical debate about love…"

"Love, who said anything about love? I'm pretty sure Homer was motivated by lust and lust alone. The Dark Lord's father too probably. Those potions never work."

"Very well, Severus. We'll discuss this later. Now I see Rhys is all ready to go. We should Floo to Diagon Alley now," Dumbledore said. Severus looked over at Rhys who used one hand to hold on the sofa. He was standing up and reaching toward the nearby table, where a book atop it seemed to capture his interest. He continued to outstretch his arm as he slowly put one foot in front of the other. Severus sat, captivated, and stared at the boy who had wonderment blazing from his greenish-golden eyes.

"Severus," Dumbledore spoke, but Severus ignored him. Severus reached his arms out towards Rhys, and urged him to take a step.

"You want this pretty purple book?" Severus asked, inching himself closer to the book so it was right next to him. "Come get it if you want it," Severus spoke in a soft tone. The boy stared at Severus, and then back to the book, as if it were begging him to come and touch it. Severus could see Rhys's mind wanting so very badly to move closer to the book, but it seemed his legs wanted to just stay put.

Rhys bent his knees slightly and then leaned back with his hand that was on the sofa. The book was enticing, but perhaps not enough. Rhys stared at Severus for five seconds and then smiled. He looked back to the book and again outstretched his hand. He cruised as far from the sofa as he could without letting go, so far only his finger remained touching the sofa.

"Come get this book, this book on," Severus said and then turned to see what the book was titled, "The World's Most Fit Wizards…The World's Most Fit Wizards? Really?" he asked, looking back at Dumbledore in amazement.

"It's very interesting. Did you know _**Merwyn the Malicious**_ was capable of lifting an entire horse, just using his sheer non-magical strength? If they'd had The Strongest Wizard contest back then, he'd won."

"You leave this rubbish out?"

"No, I was reading it last night and forgot about it, I'll just uh, take it," Dumbledore said, approaching the table. Just as he did, Rhys let go of the sofa and stood on his own two feet, albeit a tad wobbly. He continued to smile. Slowly he put one foot in front of the other and almost fell into Severus's outreached arms, but not before taking two clearly defined steps.

"You did it!" Severus smiled, as he hugged the boy who began to giggle. "You walked! Yes you did!" he spoke. "But you don't want that rubbish book, do you?"

"Daddddaaaa!" Rhys shouted and then squealed.

"Okay, okay, take the book! Just don't open it!" Severus said, handing the boy his prize. Rhys smiled and grabbed the book. He then proceeded to smash it against the table many, many times, must to Severus's delight. "Yes, that's about all that book is good for."

"Severus, it's a book on fitness! Come on, we must go. Agent Brody is waiting for us."

"Merlin forbid Agent Brody is made to wait," Severus spoke with sarcasm. He scooped Rhys up in his arms and grabbed his bag and followed Dumbledore to the Floo.

Moments later the trio were in Diagon, getting ready to Floo to the Magical Law Enforcement Offices in Yorkshire. Severus squeezed Rhys tightly, knowing he'd not get to hold him for much longer. Rhys yanked on Severus's long locks very hard, causing a great deal of pain. Severus just let him do it, as telling him no often caused Rhys to cry.

"Is he pulling your hair?"

"Yeah let's just get on with it," Severus said in a very irritated tone. Moments later they were in the tiny office where a Muggle clad Agent Brody was waiting for them. His Muggle attire wasn't very good. It was dated like Dumbledore's. It appeared the two had not shopped for Muggle clothes since before the second great war the Muggles fought over thirty years ago.

"You are late," the short and chubby man with short, strawberry hair spoke as he sipped coffee from a mug that had the Gryffindor insignia on it.

"Sorry old friend, the baby decided to take his first steps and we had to bear witness."

"Yeah, Dumbledore, babies do that. So, this is him then?" he asked, staring at Severus with some disdain.

"Yes, this is Professor Snape; he's been caring for the boy…"

"Awful young to be a Professor, ain't ya?"

"Ain't isn't a word," Severus spoke in his most proper Lucius Malfoy fake accent.

"Smart ass huh? Typical. Fella as young as you must be some kind of a prodigy…"

"Oh that he is. He's one of the smartest and most talented wizards to come out of Hogwarts in many, many years," Dumbledore praised, much to Severus's surprise. Severus stared at Dumbledore for a moment and got the impression he was speaking from the heart. "I'm so lucky he came to work at Hogwarts, I never thought he'd agree to my pleas. If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Agent Whorton for a moment," Dumbledore said, smiling and then walking away.

"So. Potions huh?"

"Something like that."

"Never was my strong suit. More of the Defense kind of guy."

"Never would have guessed it."

"Quidditch too. I was Captain."

"Of course you were."

"Guess you was in Ravenclaw then?"

"Slytherin."

"Oh," he said, looking a bit miffed. "Well, that's okay."

"Thanks, I'm so glad you approve."

"I don't approve. That He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named arse was from that shite House. The lot of ya should be ashamed of that House. What the hell kind of pureblood name is Snape anyway?" he asked as Dumbledore re-entered the room. Then Brody leaned in to whisper in Severus's ear. "Ya know what they say? Those who can't…teach."

"Go get a donut you wanker and fuck off," Severus said and then smiled at the man.

"Something wrong Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, nothing, why do you ask?" Severus replied, as Dumbledore gave him a reassuring smile.

"Let's get going then. Does Maggie live far?" Dumbledore asked Agent Brody.

"No, Miss Grunt lives about one mile away."

"Severus, do you feel at ease Apparating with a baby?" Dumbledore asked.

"I've done it before," Severus replied. As he walked by Brody's desk he made certain to slam into it accidently-on-purpose so that his mug of coffee fell to the floor and shattered into tiny bits. "Ooops."

A moment later Severus stood in a part of town that reminded him of a nicer Spinner's End. He'd never spent a lot of time in Yorkshire, but judging from Brody's accent, he hailed from there. The countryside nearby was lovely and the row houses were well kept, but looked to be very old. He saw some Muggle youths walking across the road and they looked to be very tough and menacing, the type that would bully a smaller kid. The kind of youths he detested.

Miss Grunt's house was an end unit, with a very lovely garden in the front. They had yellow and orange mums and many, many garden gnomes. One gnome in particular wore a hat with the Union Jack painted on it.

"Look Rhys, this is your home. And that's your gnome…ha, that rhymes." Severus said with a smile. The boy clung tightly to Severus and began to gnaw on his finger. A moment later the boy began to tug at his own blond hair, a sign he was stressed. "Shhh, there-there wee one, it's okay. No one will harm you."

"Daaaaa-dd-duhhh," the boy whined and then rubbed his eyes.

"Severus, are you ready?" Dumbledore asked, placing his hand on Severus's shoulder.

"What's he got to be ready for?" Brody interrupted.

"Let's get this over with, it's close to his nap time," Severus replied and then glared at Brody. Severus opened the front gate and began to approach the house.

"You placed charms on the home already?" Dumbledore asked Agent Brody.

"We had some bloke from London do it. It's some kind of special charm, that will only keep that bloke who's the father and his mum out…we and other wizards can enter."

"Impressive charm…so new and it comes in handy in situations like…" Dumbledore replied.

"That's called a Lucius Malfoy special. He invented that kind of charm, remember? He had it patented last year," Severus spoke.

"You know him?" Brody asked, but Severus ignored him. "That charm is sheer genius."

"He can be, from time to time, but don't tell him or his head will get even bigger," Severus said as Dumbledore smiled ever so slightly. Severus knocked at the door and prayed to whichever deity was on duty that day that no one answered. Sadly, he heard footsteps coming from inside. His heart was racing and he embraced Rhys even closer and gave him a kiss on the forehead before the door opened.

A young girl, the girl Severus saw in Rhys's mind opened the door. Her mouth was dropped, but only for a moment, within a few seconds she was smiling and reached for her long-lost baby.

"Rupert?" she squealed. Severus, Brody and Dumbledore all turned to look behind him for this Rupert fellow, only to quickly realize…Rupert was Rhys's name.

**AN: Check out Severus Snape Revealed on Facebook!**


	11. Story 1:Part 10, Rupert End of Story 1

**Snape Revealed Shorts, Story ONE:**

_Lost and Found_

Part Ten: Rupert

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**Okay, we all knew this was coming. Even before I got pregnant I thought about writing a Snape and baby story. This takes place about 2 yrs after Severus arrives at Hogwarts to teach. He's had roughly 22 months to mourn for Lily and his involvement in her demise and has been having a very rough go of it. Some other tragic things have occurred as well since Lily's death that he's also trying to cope with. **

**(I'll be perfectly honest with you; I've forgotten a lot of what I wrote in part II and what I did write in part III of **_**Severus Snape Revealed**_**. I'm confused if I wrote things, or meant to, and don't have the time to go back to research. If I make a blatant mistake that goes against canon or against my own canon and someone calls me out on it, I'd really appreciate it, and I'll go back and correct it.)**

**Not beta'd…still need to find someone willing! ;-) **

"Rupert? Rupert? You named your baby Rupert?" Severus asked as the woman reached for the baby and grabbed him with great force out of Severus's arms.

"Rupert! Where did you find him?" she cried happily. Being torn out of Severus's arms with such speed made Rhys being to cry and reach for Severus, whose heart was breaking. Maggie cried and clung onto her baby boy with all her might as the three men stood at her doorstep. "Oh my precious baby!" she continued to cry. Rhys had stopped reaching for Severus, but he did look very confused and uncomfortable.

"Miss…" Dumbledore spoke before being interrupted.

"Oh thank God! Thank God! Rupert!" the tear-filled woman said, kissing her boy on the cheek repeatedly. "I thought the worst!" she sobbed. Rhys again looked at Severus and reached his arms out for him.

"May we enter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Where did you find him?" she asked Severus who was at a loss for words for a few moments. "Oh my precious baby boy!" she said, kissing on Rhys's cheeks over and over again.

"Miss, may we enter please…" Dumbledore again asked.

"He was left at our school, we've been caring for him," Severus said with no emotion. Rhys was beginning to cry and squirm.

"Da! Dhhhh-da!" Rhys shouted.

"He talks?" she asked.

"Y-yes…some," Severus replied humbly.

"My sweet boy talks now?" she asked the baby, who continued to cry for and reach for Severus. Maggie stopped staring at her son and then stared oddly at Severus for the first time. She glanced at his eyes, which no doubt frightened her, and then stared him down, from head to toe and back up again. "Um, please, come in…Vicar."

"He's not…" Dumbledore said, as Severus placed his hand up to quiet him.

"May we enter?" Severus asked, suddenly shifting from his learned proper accent back to his Derby tone, to make her feel more at ease.

"Yes! Oh yes, please!" she smiled and then opened the door more widely. The three men entered the very ordinary looking house to find it covered in baby toys. Maggie appeared to be home alone that morning. She closed the door behind them and then sat on the chair closest to the sofa.

"I'm not a Vicar. This is my employer, Albus Dumbledore, he can explain what happened to your son better than I can," Severus stated softly.

"Miss, I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Severus Snape, he's been caring for Rhys…I mean, Rupert, these last few weeks. This is Agent Brody from Law Enforcement."

"Law Enforcement? So you found my son then?" she asked the stout man.

"No, a man named Hagrid did, in a cabbage-patch, just outside our school. The school we teach at, in Scotland," Severus said bluntly.

"And…I'm sorry…cabbage-patch? A school?" she asked as Rhys stopped crying, but still looked rather confused.

"Yes Miss. I am the Headmaster and Severus here works as a Professor. Your son was found by our…groundskeeper…in his garden. It seems Mr. Homer Volgner left him there."

"Homer left my son? He kidnapped him and then dumped him at some school?"

"Well…yes. Now what I'm about to tell you will shock you," Dumbledore warned.

"What's more shockin' than that lousy Homer stealing my son and dumpin' him at some school for Vicars?"

"I'm not a Vicar," Severus said, wondering how Dumbledore was going to dig himself out of that hole.

"What, are ya in some kind of cult then?" she asked as Rhys just smiled and sucked on his thumb.

"You could say that," Severus replied as Dumbledore gave him a look. "What? She can!"

"Miss, you will no doubt find this difficult to believe, but you must hear me out when I tell you this. Homer Volgner, and ourselves, well, we're not like you. We're wizards."

"Wizards?" she asked, and then smiled. "As in…warlocks?" Dumbledore squinted his eyes and made a face as if he'd eaten something sour. "I thought that was all bollocks!"

"Well it's not. It's true. Homer is a wizard and there's a chance your son may be one too."

Maggie began to laugh. Rhys saw her laughing and joined in, but still looked at Severus with longing every few seconds.

"Yes, it may sound funny to you…"

"Well not as funny as you may think. Homer is a warlock then?" she asked.

"Miss, we prefer the term wizard…witch and wizard," Brody replied.

"Well my great-grandfather preferred warlock. I always thought he was kidding, but I guess what he said was true."

"Your great-grandfather was a warlock? What was his name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ian Lockjoy. He died when I was twelve. He lived to be one-hundred and four. He'd do weird things like make lights go off and on. Everyone just thought he was a loon."

"It's possible he was just joking with you. I've never heard of a wizarding family called Lockjoy," Brody replied as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Whether he was or wasn't, it's imperative we tell you about our world, for you and your son's sake," Dumbledore said to the young woman. "We live in hiding, and we must continue to do so. It's very important you keep this information to yourself, you must tell no one, ever!" Dumbledore urged.

"Why did Homer steal my boy?"

"Mr. Volgner thought it best your son, who's half wizard, be brought up in our world and raised by wizards. His mother on the other hand wasn't pleased and asked Homer to give the boy to a wizarding family to raise, instead he delivered the boy to our school, for us to raise. Severus here has done a great job taking care of your son. He was a Healer and…"

"Healer?"

"Doctor…a pediatrician," Severus interrupted.

"Oh…why the funny gown then?"

"It's what we wear," Severus said.

"But they don't," Maggie noted, pointing at Dumbledore and Brody.

"They thought you'd be more comfortable if they dressed like your kind."

"My kind?" she laughed and then hugged on her son again very tightly. She rocked him on her lap and kissed him on the head repeatedly.

"Yes, Muggles, non-wizarding folk," Dumbledore stated. "What did your great-grand father wear?"

"Oh all sorts of stuff. He was a bit loony. I caught him in a dress once, long one like yours; thought it was a robe. He was an odd man."

"What was his profession?" Severus inquired.

"He owned a shop with my great-grandmother, a shop that sold tea."

"Hmm," Severus replied, not sure if Mr. Lovejoy was a true wizard or true loon or both.

"So if you're a warlock or wizard or whatever, prove it."

"Miss we aren't supposed to…" Dumbledore said as Severus used wandless magic to make a ball of fire appear out of nowhere and hover over the palm of his hand for several seconds. Once the ball vanished he had the lamp on the table nearby switch off and then back on again.

"He used no wand!" Brody said to Dumbledore in an angered tone.

"We're not supposed to perform magic in front of Muggles, but we need to prove to you who we are and who your son may be…using my wand may incriminate me," Severus said, turning his attention to Brody while sneering at him. "Does this prove to you we are who we say we are?" he asked, turning back to face her.

"Wandless magic is dark-magic Albus!" Brody whispered loudly to Dumbledore, who looked very annoyed with Agent Brody to begin with.

"Oh get over yourself," Severus snapped.

"Y-yes, uh, I say….um…my boy, my Rupert, is like you lot?"

"Perhaps not. Has he ever shown any magical abilities? Done anything…odd?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, other than vanishing a few months back and that was Homer's doing…no."

"It's very possible he has inherited no magical abilities, or perhaps very, very few, or maybe he won't show them until he's older. We'll need to keep a close eye on your precious son."

"Yes…Mr. Dunderbore," Maggie said, which made Severus smile. "I can't believe he's home! And we even missed his first birthday," she said, beginning to weep. Severus felt bad for the young woman. He reached into his pocket and handed her a fine, cotton handkerchief with his initials embroidered in Slytherin green on the corner, a set of which was a present from Dumbledore for Christmas the year before. "Thanks," she said, taking the hanky to wipe her eyes.

"Dah! Duh! Daddd-dada!" Rhys screamed and began to cry again. He stared at Severus as if to wonder why Severus wasn't holding him.

"When did he turn one?" Severus asked, all choked up.

"October twelth."

"I recall that day. He actually had cake that day for the very first time," Severus fibbed. "How odd and ironic is that? He loved it. Vanilla, with cream cheese frosting." Dumbledore knew Severus was lying but smiled reassuringly at Maggie anyway.

"Really?" she asked, sniffing and drying her tears.

"Yes. It was mine, he was on my lap, and he just reached for it and gobbled it up. So he did have some cake on his birthday as it turns out."

"Oh, that's so nice," she said with a smile. "Did you enjoy some cake?" she asked her son who stared at Severus with his finger in his mouth. "Mummy baked you a cake on that day, hoping you'd be found," she cried.

"He's been very well taken care of. In truth, we all are so fond of Rhy…I mean uh, Rupert. We've been searching for you the entire time. We just learned of your identity recently."

"I see," she said to Dumbledore. "And what of Homer?"

"Would you like to press charges?" Severus asked.

"Well, yeah. He stole my son!"

Dumbledore looked aggravated and sighed before speaking.

"In truth Miss, I know for a fact, though his crime was heinous, sadly in our world, rights to magical children, well…yes, he'd serve _some_ time, but not a sufficient amount. Most wizards on the Wizen…the uh…court… believe wizards should be raised by other wizards. Though kidnapping is illegal I think many will side with him and his motives in the end and give him a very light sentence."

"That's crap!" Maggie spoke.

"Yes, yes it is," Dumbledore said. "You are free to press charges, but this would mean you would have to testify in our court against him. You'd have to tell everyone how you met and why you let him take Rhys…Rupert…that day…"

"You all keep saying Rhys, who's Rhys?"

"We had no name for him, so we had to just give him one, and Severus chose Rhys."

"That's very odd…my grandfather's name was Rhys," she replied. "He was from Wales."

"I see," Dumbledore said before taking a deep breath. "Unwed parents are not common in our world. It may be frowned upon that you are a single mum….and that you had no real romantic relationship with Mr. Volgner and…"

"So you're sayin' they'd think I'm some kind of whore?"

"No…"

"Yes," Severus replied as Dumbledore glared at him. "What? Yes, it's true. I'm not saying you are," he fibbed. "But that's how the courts will see you. They'll look down on Homer too for not marrying you like a proper wizard should."

"Listen, I'm just saying that Homer and his family will receive a slap on the wrist. Some jail time for him, but there's a chance he could fight for custody and a very, very small chance, he'd win."

"No. Never! He never came around; he never knew I was even pregnant! He gave me some crap-telephone number that never worked after he left that morning and I was left to deal with a pregnancy alone!"

"I commend you for not getting rid of the baby," Severus replied. "Muggles are prone to do that."

"Well I'd not. I'm a Catholic. I'd never," she said in a hushed tone. She stared lovingly at her son and kissed his forehead. "I love Rupert with all my heart, even if Homer is some lying piece of shite!"

"That he is," Severus said as Dumbledore sighed again.

"We placed charms on this house, charms that will keep Homer and his entire family out of his house. He cannot even knock on the door, let alone enter to take the boy. Now outside of the house, that's a different story," Brody spoke. "This afternoon, I'm having a nice long chat with him and his mum. He won't be coming back here or looking to take the child again. I can promise you that. He won't be able to even find this house again."

"You can do that?" she asked.

"It's done. We did," Brody replied.

"But he still can…"

"He won't bother you, I can assure you," Severus interjected. Brody gave Severus a funny look, as did Dumbledore, but Severus didn't care. "If you don't wish to press charges, that's fine, either way, he won't be a problem."

"Oh…well, uh…okay then I guess," Maggie said. "So um…now what?"

"Now you go on with your lives. Please, tell what we divulged to you to no one. If ever you need to speak to us, here is a number you can call, to our contact at your local law enforcement. They can put you in contact with Agent Brody, or myself. If Rhys…Rupert…shows signs of being a wizard, please contact us," Dumbledore said. Rhys continued to squirm in his mother's arms and was still holding his arms out for Severus on occasion.

"I see…and I'll not see you three again?" she asked.

"No. If Rupert is a wizard and you wish to enroll him in our school, Hogwarts, a school for young wizards and witches, when he turns eleven, then we'll meet again. If you need us, we can correspond with you. If you happen to see Homer, which I doubt, contact Agent Brody immediately," Dumbledore urged.

"Oh…um, okay," she said with hesitation. Rhys started to cry and reach for Severus more. Severus couldn't help but reach back.

"May I?" Severus asked Maggie, who handed her son to Severus. Rhys instantly quieted while Severus dried his tears.

"Shh… you're home now. Your mummy is here, and she missed you so much," Severus said to the child, who began to suck his thumb. Maggie reached into her pocket and got out a cigarette. She took out a plastic looking device Severus remembered from his youth from her other pocket and clicked it, but nothing happened.

"Damn lighter don't work," she said with her lips puckered around the unlit cigarette. Severus, again using no wand, outreached his hand and with great concentration made a flame hover over his index finger. She stared at him in amazement and stood still for a moment before leaning in and lighting her cigarette. Severus took a deep breath and made the flame vanish. Using wandless magic to make fire was something that took a lot of practice and something he could only do for a brief amount of time. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Severus said, turning back to talk to Rhys. As much as he'd craved cigarettes the last few weeks, he'd actually quit because he didn't want to smoke in front of Rhys. Smelling hers made him long for one, but he also didn't like that she was smoking inside the house with the baby. "Now Rhys…uh, Rupert, be a good boy for your mummy, and eat your veggies!"

"He eats veg?" she asked.

"Oh yes, he likes broccoli and peas and asparagus but lately he won't touch a carrot. Also he's taken to only sleeping on his belly. He goes to bed late, around ten, and wakes up around seven, but goes down for a nap from about nine to eleven and then again from three until five. He's also gotten many teeth," Severus instructed as Maggie took a drag and then began to tear up again.

"I've missed so much," she sobbed and reached for her baby.

"Good-bye Rhys, you're such a good boy," Severus said, kissing the boy on the top of his head and slowly handing him back to his mother. Severus was filled with sadness, and some resentment. He knew Maggie loved her son and Rhys belonged with her, but his selfish side knew he'd miss him terribly. Without Rhys, he would have idle time to think about Lily and Ophelia and other dark things. Without Rhys, he'd sink back into his depression. He held on for the last second before Maggie had him back in her arms. Severus was very upset and turned to leave.

"Here's the number for our contact, his name is Ben. He's what we call a Squib. His parents are wizards but he is not, so he knows about our world, but he's one of you really. He's very kind," Brody said, handing a card to Maggie. Severus took a deep breath and opened the door to leave.

"How, how can I ever thank you?" Maggie spoke to the three men.

"You just did," Dumbledore said with a smile. Severus walked out the door and heard Rhys began to yell.

"Dah! Duuh! Da-Da!" Rhys shouted. Brody and Dumbledore stepped out with him and continued to walk to the front garden gate but Severus stopped and turned back to see Maggie standing with Rhys on her hip. Rhys had tears streaming down his rosy cheeks and his greenish-golden eyes were turning red. Severus approached and placed his hand on Rhys's face. He leaned in and kissed his forehead again and then stared at Maggie.

"Oh by the way…he's walking now," Severus said and then turned and walked out to the street to join Dumbledore and Brody, who stood still waiting for him. Severus walked right passed them quickly, too irritated to stop.

"Severus," Dumbledore said as Severus walked ahead of him.

"Don't talk to me," Severus replied and then Disapparated to the Ministry, and then to Lucius's office, where he was waiting for him.

Lucius was seated behind his desk, with his feet up, exposing his naked, blond-haired legs when Severus just barged in. Lucius appeared shocked, he quickly lowered his feet back to the floor and then exhaled loudly.

"Merlin Severus! Knock much?"

"Shut-up," Severus said snidely and then sat down. Severus took a deep breath and stared at the walls for a moment. "Is he here?"

"Oh yes, been here for quite some time. I take it all went well?"

"She was thrilled to have her child back," Severus admitted.

"Good…shall we visit _him_ then?" Lucius asked, rising from his seat.

"Yes, let's," Severus replied. Severus followed his sage-clad friend through the Ministry where Lucius nodded and greeted several people as he walked by. They entered some 'secret' doors and went to a place very deep in the Ministry that Severus didn't think existed. Finally Lucius used his bejeweled wand to open a door that Severus couldn't even see. Once inside, two very large, cloaked men stood over one Homer Volgner, who sat, chained to a chair, in the center of the barren room.

Severus walked behind Lucius, who walked tall with his hands folded behind his back to the man seated in the center of the room. Homer looked unharmed, but also looked terrified. Lucius motioned to the two goons to leave the room. Severus just glared down at Homer, who looked up at him with fear in his eyes. Lucius was an entirely different kind of person than Severus when it came to this sort of thing. Severus was too angry to be as eloquent.

"Mr. Volgner, do you know who I am?" Lucius asked in a silky but professional tone. The man looked up at Lucius who leered before him, and nodded.

"Yes sir, I know you, I mean, of you, Mr. Malfoy…I think we were in school together for a brief time."

"Very good. Do you know why you are here?"

"N-no…sir…um, why's he here?" Homer asked, looking up at Severus who never once took his eyes off the shivering man.

"I didn't give you permission to ask questions, just answer them. Pay no attention to my friend Severus here. Now, do you know why you are here?"

"Wha'? No, no! I don't!" he screeched.

"Ah, well it seems you did something rather unsavory…rather…unethical of a wizard. Any idea what I may be talking about?" Lucius asked coolly while Severus continued his glare.

"May-maybe, you mean…Rupert?" he asked as Lucius looked to Severus with questioning in his eyes.

"Yes," Severus spoke in a tone just above a whisper.

"Yes, Rupert. You fathered a child, with a _Muggle_," Lucius said in disdain, "and then kidnapped him and just left him?"

"What was I supposed to do? Marry the bitch?" Homer asked before Severus, without thinking, kicked Homer as hard as he could in his shins. "Ouch!" Homer screamed out in pain. Lucius broke his stare and looked over at Severus in surprise for a moment. Severus was breathing heavily through his nose but quickly regained his composure.

"You must excuse my friend here, he, like your son, was raised in the Muggle world. Muggles often resort to using their…physical attributes…when they are angered."

"Oh I could curse the hell out of him too," Severus replied silkily. "Kicking is just more fun."

"I'll take your word for it. Now as I was saying before…to get a girl pregnant, Muggle or otherwise, and just leave her and the child…not marry her well it's, it's rather uncouth wouldn't you say?" Lucius asked in a calm voice.

"Yes," Homer squealed through the pain.

"Yes, indeed. Then to kidnap the child? Well that's just absurd. On top of that you just abandon the child? He could have been eaten by…"

"A werewolf," Severus interrupted as Lucius took a deep breath.

"Yes, a werewolf, or some kind of Yeti or a Banshee; all sorts of terrible things."

"Hagrid's a good bloke though!"

"What if he'd been on holiday?" Lucius asked.

"What if a werewolf had gotten to him?" Severus asked again.

"Ye-yeah, um, well, I really thought Hagrid would do something with him! Give him to Dumbledore or something!"

Lucius knelt down so his icy-blue/gray eyes were inches away from Homer's terrified ones. Lucius spoke slowly and clearly.

"Now, you listen to me…_Imperio_!" he snapped with his wand, before speaking calmer again, "You will not take that child away from his mother. You and your family will leave him alone, forever. Now, lift your robe sleeve, yes, yes just like that, very good, now put your bicep into your mouth, just like that, and bite down as hard as you can, until you bleed" he spoke and then put his wand back in his robe-pocket. "Now that that's over with, let's talk like proper gentlemen," Lucius said as Homer stopped biting his arm and stared back up at Lucius.

"So we're all on the same page, later today you'll meet with Agent Brody, and you'll tell him you'll never seek custody of the boy again. You will leave him and his mum alone, correct?" Severus asked as Homer just nodded. "Maggie was nice enough to not press charges. You will tell your mum you found a family in…Poland…a magical family in Poland, who were childless, and they took the boy. Right?"

"Yes, Poland, yes. Um…yes, and I'll never even think of he or Maggie again, I swear!"

"Good," Lucius said with a smile. "The Ministry frowns upon Barristers with such dark pasts you know. It goes without saying that you never mention our little meeting here today."

"I'll take it to my grave."

"Yes, you will, or I'll have you digging it with your bare hands before I bury you alive in it if word ever gets out."

"No, Mr. Malfoy, I swear, I promise…never…Um…may I leave now?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"I see no need to keep you here, unless Severus has something else to say?" he asked and then stared as Severus who continued to glare at Homer. Severus fought his urges to beat up or curse Homer. Instead he took a deep breath and just shook his head 'no'. "Very well, I'll have those nice men who brought you here unhinge you and take you back home….good-day," Lucius said before turning to leave. Severus followed right behind him and did not look back.

Once in the corridor Severus noticed Lucius exhaling in relief.

"I'm glad that's over," Lucius said, which surprised Severus.

"Oh, you going soft on me now Lucius?"

"No, well, I mean, since the trial, I'm just…a bit paranoid I guess."

"I'd not worry. No one will go after you ever again I suspect."

"No, I suspect not. Still though, Severus, resorting to kicking the man."

"He deserved more. Inconveniencing my life for the last month and a half."

"True. Very true. Well the charms on her house are top-notch and I doubt after today he'll even think about the boy. And I will see to it personally that Homer Volgner never passes the BAR exam. He'll be clerking for the rest of his days. So it all worked out it seems"

"I suppose," Severus said, staring down at the stone floors. "I just…Poor Rhys, or Rupert or whatever he's called. It's difficult going through childhood without a father."

"I know…I mean, mine is hardly father of the year."

"I thought he was nicer to you since the trial?"

"Eh…somewhat. The trial frightened him and he genuinely believes I was innocent and was outraged that I was even accused. It was more of an embarrassment to him than anything, but in a way, he's somewhat nicer to me."

"Still cut you out of his will?"

"Oh yes, it all goes to Draco, my dear, darling, beloved Draco."

"Well Draco has a good dad, so that's something to be proud of."

"Am I?"

"You are. You love that boy with all your heart. You've even changed a nappy or two. You're a wonderful father actually."

"Thanks, Sev," Lucius said. His use of the nickname Sev made Severus feel as if he was finally on the mend with Lucius. Even though he didn't trust him, it was nice to have him back in his life, even if it was limited. Severus grinned and then thought about poor Rhys again, and having to return to Hogwarts. He stared back down at the floor again and sighed. "Oh now don't sulk. He was a very cute baby, but he's where he belongs. You did the right thing."

"I know…so did you," Severus hated to admit. Even though Lucius had just performed an Unforgivable Curse in front of Severus, deep down, he didn't mind. "Why he ventured to Yorkshire to sleep with a Muggle…"

"Just to see what it's like. Lots of us do that," Lucius said as Severus gave him a curious glance. "I may have once…or twice…well it was in Las Vegas so it does not count."

"Who would want to fuck a Muggle? What's the point? Witches are superior in every way."

"Well those Muggles in Vegas were something else, let me tell you…they do amazing things with leather," Lucius said as Severus felt as if he was going to vomit in his mouth. "But they were just a fuck. I used protection, of course. I'd not want to impregnate one of them or get some Muggle disease, which is rampant with them."

"We get syphilis to you know."

"Well yes, but I don't…I'm careful, well, when I was having sex," Lucius said, finally looking down at the floor as well. He then sighed.

"Go home to your wife."

"We both know that's not going to change anything. Are you going to be all right?" he asked in what Severus thought was a genuinely caring tone.

"Sure."

"Quidditch starts soon."

"Next week."

"Yes, us versus Ravenclaw. My Galleons are on us."

"Of course they are. Mine as well. I'm confident we'll have a superb team this year."

"I agree. What are you doing next Saturday night?"

"Well I've not had weekend duty or patrol in over a month so that's what I'll be up to I imagine."

"Bollocks. Come to our place. Draco is dressing up as…a dragon…for Halloween! You must see the costume. The elves have been working all week on it!"

"Sounds charming," Severus said in a bored tone.

"We're having a little gathering; just us _old_ friends…do come."

"I will try, Lucius…I have to go now."

"Yes, don't you have a class to teach?"

"I have a class to torture, yes. Thanks again for your help," Severus said as he turned to leave.

"Any time," Lucius replied.

Moments later Severus was on the outskirts of the grounds of Hogwarts. Fog had set in. Halloween was approaching in a few days, and that was a day he dreaded more than any other. Perhaps seeing Draco dressed as a dragon would be a welcomed distraction. Dumbledore owed him a favor.

All Severus wanted to do was return to his quarters and find his stash of cigarettes, and return to his classes. He walked slowly towards the castle, noticing the brisk breezes and falling leaves. He glared at the few students he saw in the corridors. Once he opened the door to his quarters, he instantly saw Rhys's blue octopus on the floor, near the fireplace. Severus instantly fell to his knees, and began to cry. All the cigarettes in the world were not going to make him feel better.

**The End of ****Story ONE:**

**LOST and FOUND**

**Stay tuned for STORY TWO**


	12. Story 2: Part 1, Kathleen

**Snape Revealed Shorts, Story TWO:**

_Pure Romance_

Part 1: Kathleen

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**I can't leave the house these days without some stay-at-home Mom trying to sell me some Pure Romance. I assume this type of stuff is sold worldwide, but I live in the town that started Pure Romance. Yes, a family in Cincinnati, Ohio came up with the idea years ago and it's grown into a monster. If you are unaware, it's a company that sells sex toys. Yes. So I'm going to write a story about it for no good reason. No, I don't work for Pure Romance, no, I've never been to any of their parties, but I'm invited all the darn time!**

**It goes without saying this installment is rated M for mature language and some graphic…um…depictions. **

**(This story takes place during the first week of October, 1985. Rhys is long gone, as is Lily, and after four years of mourning, Severus is still deeply affected, however, he's slowly beginning to emerge from his self-imposed mental-exile.)**

**This story is not yet beta'd…**

Severus sat as he always did on Monday afternoons in Dumbledore's office, in a chair as close to Flitwick as possible for it to look as if he were not trying to avoid all kinds of contact with other forms of life, while still being far enough away to avoid any meaningful conversation. He, as always, had a book that he brought right up to his face. But, as usual, he wasn't actually reading it, instead he was pretending to, while listening intently to what everyone else was saying before Dumbledore arrived for the weekly staff meeting.

McGonagall was bragging about how wonderful her team was going to do this year. After the Slytherin's had a close win the year before against Gryffindor, McGonagall was cautious but convinced her team would beat Slytherin for the Cup that year. Sprout was talking about a fungus that had overtaken her greenhouses, and Filch, as always, was complaining about how much the students needed some good, old fashioned torture.

The loud-mouth American raised Defense teacher, who Severus had to admit was easy on the eyes at least, laughed and added her own opinions, unsolicited, every few moments, to everyone's delight. All of the staff, even Filch, loved the upbeat and boisterous Kathleen O'Hara. Her voice was somewhat deep. Even though she was raised in America, she had the slightest hint of an Irish accent, which seemed to go well with her dark auburn hair and blue-green eyes. She was always smiling and always laughing, and always annoying Severus with her perpetual state of happiness. Severus sighed and internally giggled when Flitwick told McGonagall he was putting all of his Galleons on Hufflepuff for Quidditch. He admitted that his own team was not up to par and he thought McGonagall's team lost too many of their strong players when they moved on from Hogwarts last year.

Severus knew that the Slytherins would be a very strong team. Lucius told him last year that his strongest players should have matured by this year, and he noticed as well that Hufflepuff, though strong, had the poorest Seekers he had ever seen. Severus felt confident putting all of his Galleons on his own House's team that year.

"Well, my Galleons are on Slytherin," Kathleen said as Severus looked up from his book.

"What? Why?" Flitwick asked.

"I hear that Draidan Belby is a star player this year and one fine Keeper," she replied.

"Well, I think someone is pulling your leg Kathleen," Flitwick laughed.

"No, she speaks the truth," Severus replied. He loathed Draidan Belby, but even he could admit the summer he spent at Quidditch Camp seemed to have paid off.

"Does she?" McGonagall asked Severus with a raised brow.

"He's an annoying little cuss, but he's a very fine player actually," Severus said, keeping his eyes on his book as he spoke.

"There, see? I am right to put some Galleons on Slytherin then."

"But Kathleen, one star player doesn't make a team," McGonagall said.

"But Draidan isn't the only one," Kathleen added.

"Correct Kathleen, Kyran is being scouted by professional teams already," Severus spoke, finally making eye contact with the witch, who smiled and then dug in her pockets. "Myra, our Captain, is doing wonderfully during practice too."

"Yes, Severus, I've watched one or two of your team's practice games, and you are correct," Kathleen said, holding her hands out to the other Head's of House as everyone else rolled their eyes and dug into their pockets as well. "Pay up everyone."

"What's going on?" Severus asked.

"I'm glad you asked Severus. See they all bet me on day one that you'd not speak a word to me, outside of professional necessity, until Halloween. I on the other hand wagered that you would speak to me before then, in fact I believe I even said it would be the beginning of October, did I not?" she asked Flitwick who sighed and handed her several shiny Galleons.

"Damn-it," Sprout grunted and handed Kathleen some Galleons as well. "To think, I was going to say Christmas!"

"You wagered that I'd not speak to her?" Severus asked the crowd in general. Everyone in the room nodded. "Why?"

Kathleen smiled and took her earnings from everyone before approaching Severus. She pulled a chair closer to him and sat down. She stared at him for a moment and then looked down to count her money.

"Um, they said you'd not speak to me," she whispered while clanging her coins together in her hand, "because you want my job."

"Oh," Severus replied and then rolled his eyes. "That's not true."

"You don't want my job?"

"Everyone in this room wants your job, that's not why I don't speak."

"Why don't you speak then? Is it because you hate Americans?"

"No."

"Do you…hate women?"

"Not true."

"Hmm…hate people of Irish descent?"

"Not entirely," Severus said in a mocking tone.

"Hate redheads?"

"Love redheads."

"Well then, either they're all insane, or you're just weird."

"I think it's a bit of both. I'm not that weird, I'm just…"

"Shy?"

"No, not…well…" Severus paused. In truth from what he'd seen of Kathleen in the last month, she seemed to be a very nice person. He knew the curse on her position still existed. Something would happen to her to make her leave Hogwarts. Was she a secret spy for the Dark Lord, or another Dark Lord? Was she incompetent? Something had to be wrong with her, and he didn't want to know what it was. "Um, shy a little, I guess."

"I see," she smiled as Dumbledore entered the room.

"Okay, let's start our meeting so we can eat, I'm sure you're as hungry as I. Severus, what's this I hear about you assigning twenty-five feet of parchment on Incendiaries to the first years?" Dumbledore asked as every professor in the room gasped, except Kathleen, who snorted and then laughed so hard she nearly fell from her chair.

Two hours later Severus sat sandwiched between Flitwick and Sprout at the dinner table. Sprout still snuck a piece of meat onto his plate each night. On that night, he found a large, jiggly, whitish-yellowish strip of ham-fat dangling off the side of his dish of Brussels sprouts and salad topped with rich blue cheese dressing.

"I lost five Galleons because of you!" Flitwick snapped, albeit jokingly, at Severus who just ate his tomato and took a sip of water.

"That's what you get for betting against me like that. What is wrong with you?" Severus asked, first glaring at Flitwick and then turning to glare at Sprout. "To tell the new teacher I'm jealous and then bet that I won't speak?"

"Well it's been a month and today is the first time you've spoken to her!" Sprout said.

"Not true, she asked where the loo was one day and I pointed and said 'to the left'."

"That does not count!" Sprout smiled. "You never talk to the Defense teachers!"

"Not true Pomona, remember the _one_, who he cussed at and then…"

"We don't discuss that," Severus snapped at Flitwick who smiled guiltily and then sipped his tea. "Remember?"

"All I know is you kicked the crap out of that man!" Flitwick whispered loud enough for Sprout to hear.

"Well children, I have some plants that need attending to," Sprout said, rising from her seat. A moment later, Kathleen scooted down one seat and moved Pomona's plate away.

"Are you gonna eat that?" she asked Severus, while pointing to the pile of fat that hung off the side of his plate.

"Help yourself," Severus replied and then put a cucumber in his mouth.

"I'm joking. Who the hell would eat that? Looks like ass-fat from a dead, wild hog!" she boasted as Flitwick choked into his napkin.

"I believe that's what it is. You have a good eye. Professor Sprout thinks me being a vegetarian is humorous, so she drops a piece of something-dead onto my plate each night. Not sure where she found that though."

"I do. She found it off the ass of a fat, dead, wild hog."

Severus couldn't help but chuckle. He regained his composure and then used his fork to remove the gelatinous fat off his plate and onto the table. Kathleen used her knife to poke at it, making it jiggle more.

"So you don't eat meat huh?" she asked, grabbing a turkey leg and biting into it in a very un-lady like manner.

"I just don't care for it much; I eat fish and things flavored with meat, like gravy."

"So it's not out of sympathy for the poor, furry animals then?"

"Umm…no. It's out of my stomach preferring green things actually. I care not about the plight of enslaved and tortured beasts."

"Good. I did, once, a long time ago. I was a vegetarian for about a year…I actually turned orange! I did! I turned orange from eating too many carrots and sweet potatoes."

"Yes, it's from all the carotene," Severus stated plainly as Kathleen raised her brows and looked a bit surprised.

"Yeah. It was," she said in a lower tone. She took a few sips of her water and then removed the small pearl onions from her peas. "You guys put onions in everything here."

"You don't like Scottish cuisine?"

"You can take your haggis and shove it."

"I have to agree."

"So there's no haggis in your salad?"

"No. No onions either. Just…typical garden fare," Severus said looking down at his plate of grass, and then turned to make eye contact with the witch. He felt she was curious about him, she seemed genuinely outgoing and just enjoying the conversation. Severus broke his stare to glower out at the students in the Main Hall, many of whom were watching him and Kathleen. "What will you do with the Galleons?"

"The ones I won off you?"

"Yeah."

"Bet them on Slytherin I guess. I mean, look at all the coin I made on you," she smiled while removing her Galleons from her pockets. "Nice and shiny money! Yeah…I'm rich!"

"Hardly."

"Hey, I'm a teacher…this is a lot of money for a teacher."

"Okay, you're right about that. I guess that's why we all gamble so much."

"Yeah, I don't teach for the money."

"Why do you teach then?"

"Because I _love_ children," she said sarcastically. Severus looked at her for a moment waiting for her follow up. "I can't stand kids," she whispered after leaning in closer to Severus. "I just wanted to move to England and I needed a job to do that."

"You didn't teach back in America?"

"I tutored, young adults, who wanted to enter law enforcement."

"You worked for America's Ministry?"

"Yeah. Well, I mean, I didn't train the Aurors, just basic law enforcement."

"Were you in law enforcement?"

"For a year," she said with a nod. "I didn't like it. But I'm pretty good at Defense."

"So…you're actually qualified for this job?" Severus asked with some shock.

"Uh…yeah! Why else would Albus have hired me? Other than because I'm really cute," she said with a laugh while slapping Severus on the arm.

"I mean…you've not heard about that position?"

"I heard a bunch of morons had this job before me, yeah, and none were invited back for a second year. I'm no moron though," she said and then winked at Severus. "Well, I'm full…all that dead animal I ate. Thanks for the Galleons."

"Don't mention it," Severus said staring down at his mostly eaten salad. "Don't you want this ass-fat?" Severus asked as she stood from her seat.

"Hon, you need to eat a lot more to get any fat on that ass of yours," she said as Severus just stared at her for a moment. "Oh, you mean that gelatinous-monstrosity slithering on the table there?" she smiled. Severus nodded with a smirk. "Nah, keep it for potions ingredients."

Severus smiled and sipped his water again. Several members of his House stared up at him, some grinning. He glared down at them and then left to go back to his office. He left the ass-fat on the table for the elves.

Severus watched his team's Quidditch practice for about thirty minutes before taking a walk in the cool weather towards Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was out of town, running an errand for Dumbledore. Severus marched past the hut and glanced for a moment at the cabbage-patch. Once he was in the Forbidden Forest he reached into his pocket and removed his cigarette. He then used his exquisite lighter from Lucius and relaxed under a very large tree.

He could smell Centaur dung, so he knew one was just there a few moments before. He walked south until the smell was done and sat on a very large rock.

"Hey, can I have some of that fag?" he heard Kathleen say. He turned to find her standing beside the tree he was near. "Isn't that what you call them?"

"Uh, well yeah but cigarette works fine too."

"I'm trying my '_Brit-ish'_," she said in a fake cockney. He offered her a cigarette and then lit it for her. "Thanks. Nice lighter."

"Yes. It's from a friend."

"A rich one from the looks of it."

"Are you all so blunt?"

"Americans? I don't know. Maybe. It's really a nice lighter."

"I know, and yes, he's wealthy."

"I ran out of cigarettes and I don't want to walk all the way back to the castle."

"Well it's fortunate you ran into me."

"I was watching your team's practice again. Good one."

"Are you some kind of sports nut?" Severus asked.

"Um, no. I just like money and since I'm betting on your team, I want to keep an eye on my investment."

"Ah, I see. You Americans really do like money, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure most people do though, you know, globally," she said spoke with sarcasm. Severus nodded, smiled, and then used his charm to cleanse the air around him. "Cool spell."

"Thank you. So you like my team then?"

"Yeah, they are pretty good."

"Well, would you like another cigarette?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. I'm off to meet my _rich-friend_ for lunch."

"Ah, well have fun. Is he single?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"He's very married and has even spawned."

"Darn! All the good ones are taken!" she mocked.

"He's no good," Severus joked. "Do you need me to escort you back to the castle?"

"No, no, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Have a nice lunch. Don't order any ass-fat."

"I'll try not to, unless it's fresh of course," Severus teased. Kathleen turned to head to the castle. She stopped after a few steps and looked back at Severus and waved. Severus smiled and waved back, a moment later he was in Diagon Ally, waiting to meet up with Lucius.


	13. Story 2: Part 2, Lucius

**Snape Revealed Shorts, Story TWO:**

_Pure Romance_

Part 2: Lucius

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**I can't leave the house these days without some stay-at-home Mom trying to sell me some Pure Romance. I assume this type of stuff is sold worldwide, but I live in the town that started Pure Romance. Yes, a family in Cincinnati, Ohio came up with the idea years ago and it's grown into a monster. If you are unaware, it's a company that sells sex toys. Yes. So I'm going to write a story about it for no good reason. No, I don't work for Pure Romance, no, I've never been to any of their parties, but I'm invited all the darn time!**

**It goes without saying this installment is rated M for mature language and some graphic…um…depictions. Okay, it's just plain raunchy. **

**(This story begins during the first week of October, 1985. Rhys is long gone, as is Lily, and after four years of mourning, Severus is still deeply affected, however, he's slowly beginning to emerge from his self-imposed mental-exile.)**

**This story is not yet beta'd…(Also I had to make a minor correction to part I of this story. I was mistaken in my math. Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup the year before, not Gryffindor, as I stated in the first paragraph. I went back and re-wrote that part)**

A week later, Severus was in his office grading 25 feet of parchment he'd assigned the first years when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," he said sternly, assuming it was a tattling Prefect.

"Consider me entered," Kathleen said, coming into his office after closing his door.  
"May I sit?"

"You may," Severus said, looking back down and his parchments and wondering why she was in his office.

"I was wondering, have you heard about that potion that's supposed to help you stop smoking?"

"Well it's meant for pipes, since most wizards don't smoke Muggle cigarettes…"

"Well we do in America, I mean; it was an American wizard who invented the cigarette in the first place."

"I'm not finished," Severus nearly snapped and then took a deep breath. She smiled, sat upright and folded her hands on her knee. "But there is a potion out of _America_ that's meant to help stop the cravings for cigarettes. I take it you wish to quit?"

"It's a nasty habit. I've been trying to quit for about a year now with no luck."

"I hear it's very difficult."

"You never tried?"

"I kind of quit once, for about a month, but I wasn't really trying…I mean, I was really busy and I wasn't thinking about them much, but I wasn't really addicted to them at that time."

"And now?"

"Complete and total addict. In fact, I'm about to light up right now so you may want to leave."

"Oh no, feel free to smoke in front of me…actually, I'll join you," she said removing a cigarette from the pockets of her teaching robes. She had a working lighter that time. She lit up quickly and inhaled slowly as Severus just watched. She closed her eyes, her face told Severus she enjoyed smoking. She very slowly exhaled and then sat back in her seat again. "Yeah, quitting will be tough."

"Why quit then?"

"Well I mean, lung cancer doesn't really appeal to me much, so…" she said, taking another puff. "So this potion?"

"Oh yeah, it's not really patented yet, or available for sale in this country."

"So…can you…"

"Brew it for you?" he asked, taking a puff off his own cigarette. He stared into her eyes for a moment. She was difficult to get a read on. He suspected she was at least a novice _Occlumens_. He began to methodically tap his fingers on his desk and then took a deep breath. "Perhaps."

"What…do I…do I beg or…how does this work?" she asked in a sarcastic tone, with her cigarette perched in-between her very long and slender fingers. It was then he noticed her nails were painted violet. "What?"

"Interesting color for your nails, does it represent the House you were in back in America?"

"Actually it does. I went to a very small school in west Texas, in the middle of nowhere. Only fifty-eight students, all female. The only all female school in the nation."

"Yes, Big Bend Ranch School of Witchcraft…it's a very good school from what I hear."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said rolling her eyes.

"It concentrates mostly on Defense, correct?"

"Yup. But small, like I said. We didn't even have a Quidditch team. Only two Houses."

"I don't know much about their Houses."

"Well there's the pink House, The Bisons, and those cows were all really prissy and proper and came from money mostly. Lots of Salem and New York bitches, I mean witches," she smiled. "Then there was my House, the purple House, The Condors."

"And you were…what? Non-prissy poor-folk?" Severus mocked.

"Nah, I mean, we were really…studious. I guess kind of like your Ravenclaw."

"And the pink House was more like my Slytherin?"

"Exactly!" she said while pointing her cigarette right at him before taking another puff.

"I see. And your colors are violet?"

"Violet and black."

"Because when I think of the California Condor, violet is the first thing that comes to mind."

"I know, right? Makes no sense. Pink Bisons? Eh, whatever. I have some House pride but mostly, I just fancy-violet," she said in the worst-fake, British accent ever.

"You really must stop trying to talk British. You're not British." 

"I know…close enough though, Irish, my parents are both from Ireland."

"Oh? When did they move to America?"

"After they were married. They decided they hated the cold, wet, gray ambiance of Ireland…so they moved to the armpit of America instead."

"West Texas?"

"No, Albuquerque."

"Why's that the armpit of America?" Severus asked, truly intrigued.

"Because it's hotter than hell and smells like an armpit. There are so few wizards in New Mexico. New Mexico sucks! Ever been?"

"No, and after talking to you, I'm certain I never will."

"You're not missing anything but chili peppers and desert."

"Sounds…like hell. What did your parents do for a living there?"

"They owned an authentic wizarding Irish pub and grub called, I'm not kidding, The Lucky Charms Saloon."

"No wonder you fled America!"

"Yeah, I mean there were thirty wizards in all of Albuquerque, all Mexican, none wanted to eat corned beef and cabbage either. So we relied on tourists. And who the hell visits Albuquerque? Shit even Muggles don't!"

"Wow. I see now why you smoke."

"Yeah," she smiled while putting her cigarette out on the bottom of her boot. She then looked to Severus as to where to place her remnant. He motioned towards the fire burning stove next to her. She tossed it in, rubbed her hands together, and then sat back in her chair. "So, um, the potion?"

"I can brew it. It's not too difficult. There's no guarantee it will work though."

"What do you charge?" she asked as Severus chuckled.

"I don't. You couldn't afford me," Severus teased. "I don't need compensation."

"Oh, well, I mean, for materials and…"

"I have them already. Madam Pomfrey grows nearly everything I need."

"And your time?"

"Again, you couldn't afford me," Severus joked. She smiled and looked speechless.

"I probably could," she whispered as she leaned forward in her chair. She then smiled and leaned back again.

"Oh yes, all those wagers you win," Severus assumed loudly. "Well, honestly, it's no charge."

"Well thanks, Severus. That's kind. Guess they are all wrong about you."

"Oh Merlin what are they saying now?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Oh, nothing, just that you're….not really friendly…and I should try to get on your good side, of course Filius said you have no good side…_really_…but I should avoid your bad side."

"You most definitely want to avoid my bad side," he said in all seriousness. She looked almost frightened and speechless for a moment when the pair were suddenly interrupted by a flying parchment that shot into this office from under the secret door that led to his quarters. Severus rolled his eyes, as he knew who it was from.

"Um…what is that?" she asked.

"It's a flying parchment, what does it look like?" Severus asked with his best sarcasm.

"It looks like an annoyance."

"You are correct on that one," Severus said as the parchment hovered near his face and then began to speak, in a very familiar tone.

"_Open me!"_

"Go away," Severus said to the parchment that continued to repeat itself every three seconds. "Anyway, about your potion…"

"_Open me!"_

"That's super annoying…shall I leave so you can open it?"

"No," Severus shrugged. "Open!" he nearly shouted at the parchment. The parchment opened and then Lucius's voice began to speak.

"_Sev,_

_I have an extra ticket for us to attend the __Wimborne Wasps opening match. I say us because, as you know, I go every year on opening day, but I have an extra seat this year so you can attend…"_

"God Lucius, I so don't give a shit!" Severus spat at the parchment. Instantly a new blank parchment fell from the letter gabbing to Severus and began to immediately write down everything Severus was saying.

"_Now I know Quidditch isn't your cup of tea but they will have a wonderful team this season and it will do you some good to get out of that Merlin-for-saken ruin and do something fun on Sunday."_

"He does have a point Severus," Kathleen spoke as Severus just seethed at the parchment.

"_My beloved wishes not to attend, so that's why I have an extra seat. Draco has a bit of a sniffle so he won't be in attendance…"_

"Good!" Severus shrugged as his quill wrote on the parchment. "No, don't write that!"

"_So I'll see you at the Manor on Sunday at eleven…"_

"No you won't!"

"_And don't say no. I'll see you then, and by the way, you're welcome."_

"Fuck!" Severus spat as the parchment wrote his words down, folded up and flew back from where it came.

"Have fun on Sunday!" Kathleen smiled. Severus rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll have your potion for you next week…I hope."

"Severus! I thought you may not show, given your eloquent response," Lucius smiled. He stood tall, wearing all gray, with a muffler of yellow and black. Of course he still had a bejeweled emerald and diamond snake broach on his lapel. "Please, take a seat," Lucius said leading Severus to his atrium.

"Yeah, well, what the fuck…I'm here."

"How very charming. Dressed all in black I see. No team pride?"

"I have no team…oh, uh, other than Slytherin of course," Severus corrected.

"Now you simply must don something yellow and black."

"I painted one nut yellow and the other black, shall I wave them in the cool breeze for you?"

"Why not?" Lucius asked, calling Severus's bluff. Severus took a deep breath and sat near the indoor pond. "Oh fine, be that way, at least black is one of their colors."

"I know you…own shares of this team but I really could give a crap."

"I told you, you can't stay locked up, yellow and black nuts and all, in that horrid castle all the time. Get out. Have some fun. It's a nice, cloudy day, get some fresh air…"

"Fine, fine, let's get this over with."

A few moments later they were at the Quidditch pitch, heading to the fine seats Lucius always had. Severus took his seat next to Lucius and counted the seconds until he was back at Hogwarts.

"So, how's life?" Lucius asked, staring straight ahead at the match as it began.

"Same crap."

"How wonderful. How's my team?"

"_My_ team is doing well in practice. Some people are even betting on them."

"They should! They will do wonderfully, trust me on that. They will win again this year, mark my words."

"So Lucius, why did Narcissa not want to attend?" Severus asked. Lucius's demeanor changed. He looked down at the crossed hands on his lap. "I thought she loved this team."

"She does."

"I mean, you used to hate this team, until you married her and now you_ love_ this team."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know," Lucius nearly whispered. "She uh…had other plans."

"Other plans on opening day?"

"I don't want to discuss it."

"Well I don't want to be here, but I am!" Severus said sharply as Lucius began to shake his leg some.

"She's…"

"On the rag?"

"Good Merlin Sev! Why so crass where she's concerned and who uses that term anymore?"

"I was being gross and antiquated on purpose."

"No, she has no uterus, remember?" Lucius asked with wide eyes and disgust on his face.

"Oh yeah, I do seem to recall that now," Severus spoke as Lucius glared at him. "What? Keeping track of missing Malfoy body parts isn't exactly the top thing on my mind."

"She just…just….just…"

"Spit it out man!"

"She is angry and doesn't want to be seen with me."

"So what else is new?"

"No, it's worse these days," Lucius sighed. He continued to stare down at his feet, ignoring the match, even when a player got a tad too close for most people's comfort. "Lately her moods…I mean, she's…"

"The hormone replacement potions will do that, I told you that."

"I know, it's not all that, they do more than just make her…"

"Bitchy?"

"Moody," Lucius corrected, finally looking up. "They…well…let's just say that problem of mine is becoming a serious issue again."

"So, correct the problem."

"I can't!" Lucius snapped, looking over at Severus. "I'm not discussing this here!"

Lucius hardly spoke to Severus after that. During the intermission he even asked Severus if he wanted to leave, which Severus instantly said yes to. Once back at the Manor Severus joined Lucius in the great room per his invitation. They hadn't even sat down yet when Narcissa entered the room.

"Oh, Severus, hello. I wasn't expecting you back this soon, Lucius," she said with a hint of disdain in her voice.

"How's Draco?" Lucius asked his wife, who wore all white and looked as lovely as ever.

"Better. On the mend. Since he's doing so well, I'll leave for my trip tomorrow instead."

"Trip?" Severus asked. Lucius again looked down at his feet.

"Oh didn't Lucius tell you? I'm going to the south of France for a few days. I was supposed to leave yesterday but I couldn't leave Draco since he had a small fever, so I'll depart tomorrow instead."

"How long will you be gone my love?" Lucius asked his wife cautiously.

"I'll be back on Wednesday. I don't think I can stand to be apart from my precious son for much longer than that."

"Have a good time," Severus said with a smile and a slight bow of the head. She smiled back at Severus, glared at her husband, and then left the room. "France?" Severus asked Lucius.

"Yes…France…France…France!" Lucius grunted and then kicked a decorative statue that was on the floor. A moment later the jade Merlin came clinking into the room. The Merlin pointed at Lucius and laughed to itself while grabbing its own crotch.

"I thought we had him bound and chained in your lower level?" Severus asked.

"We did, Narcissa released him…again…she finds humor in his mocking of me."

"I find nothing but…hatred…for him. I mean it was old years ago, now it's just pathetic."

"It's beyond that," Lucius said as Merlin grabbed a long stemmed tulip from a vase and placed the flower so the stem was at his nether regions and the bulb pointed downward away from him. He then smiled and when the flower went limp, he pointed to Lucius and continued to laugh.

"Please tell me he's accompanying her to France."

"I wish. No, she's going alone."

"Alone? Why?"

"I don't know," Lucius sighed. "Ignore him."

"I'll…try…" Severus said, staring at the jade sculpture as it continued to mock Lucius. "Is she going to a spa or something?"

"I hope so," Lucius groaned as he sat on the couch and crossed one leg over the other. Severus took a deep breath and then sat on the sofa opposite Lucius.

"Talk to me."

"She's…my little problem…"

"Your impotence?"

"I'm not bloody impotent! How many times must I tell you?"

"Well you can't get it up, from where I sit, that's called impotence. Rare in one so young."

"I can get it up!"

"Yeah, with everyone but your wife, which angers her to the point of going all the way to France to probably have an affair!"

"Jesus Christ what are you some kind of mind reader?" Lucius snapped, and the rolled his eyes. "Oh wait, you are."

"One does not have to be a mind reader to figure that one out Lucius."

"There's nothing I can do!"

"Yeah…go get a boner and fuck your wife!" 

"If it were that simple, don't you think I'd done that…oh…six years ago?"

"How could you go six years without sex? Oh wait, you haven't."

"I did not have sex with that woman!"

"No, she just whacked you off."

"I had to see if I was capable at all, since I'm not with Narcissa. It meant nothing, it was a scientific experiment!"

"And then you told Narcissa, which I begged you not too."

"I keep no secrets from her."

"Well she keeps them from you!" Severus quipped as Lucius stared at him with a frightened look. Severus didn't want to tell Lucius about the abortion so many years ago, so he had to think of something else and fast. "I meant this France trip. Merlin knows what she's really going to do."

"I think we both know. She's a woman, with needs and I can't fulfill them."

"Lucius, if I may be so…personal…and I say this with all compassion as a way to maybe try to remedy this situation…can't you…you know…pleasure her in _other_ ways?"

"Merlin don't you think I've done that? Time and time again? I mean…well…I've tried…I kind of got real close a few years back to…well…"

"You're so fucked up," Severus sighed. "You can't get it up, just for her, and you can't do anything else either? She's a beautiful woman! What's the problem? Shit, I've not been laid in a year; I'd fuck a Banshee right now."

"I thought you did."

"No," Severus rolled his eyes.

"You said she was hideous."

"She was, but she was human…and a witch…and I wasn't really looking at her face."

"I hope not."

"This isn't about me, I can get it up, you're the sick one here."

"There's nothing I can do!"

"Go upstairs, tear off her clothes, fuck her sideways, move on with your lives."

"I can't! She's my wife! You don't just fuck your wife."

"Go _make-love_ then."

"I can't," Lucius said, almost in tears. "I just…can't."

"Why?"

" I don't see her like that, I've told you. She's a mum now. She's a wonderful mum. She gives all she has to give to our son, our only son, our only child."

"She's a mum, she's not your mum, I've told you this…Oedipus."

Lucius rolled his eyes and sighed again. He rose from his seat and walked to the French doors. He stared out at his garden, silent. Severus sat for a moment and then joined his friend at the door.

"You can't just go on like this forever."

"I know, Severus, I know."

"It's been five years…"

"Six, six and a half actually, since she got pregnant. A pregnancy that nearly killed her."

"But it didn't, she's fine, Draco's fine, they're both fine."

"No thanks to me. I gave her that potion! I made her deliver him early, out of fear!" Lucius snapped. He walked away from Severus and then turned and tore his fingers through his hair. "Fear of him! Fear of that fucking prophecy!"

"You did what you thought was right for your family."

"At what cost? It nearly killed her! It took away her ability to ever have more children! She's barren now, because of me!" he admitted, with a tear beginning to fall from his ice blue-gray eye. "Every time I see her…naked…all I see is her scar, that massive scar on her belly, a scar I caused! A scar that took away her ability to have children!"

"Lucius…"

"She's not even a real woman now and it's all my fault!"

"She's a real woman! She has a vagina for fuck sakes!"

"What's the point…if she can't have children?"

"It was meant for having sex too…"

"Yes, for children!"

"You've had sex with plenty of other women with no intention of having children with them, and with Narcissa as well. This has little to do with her ability to bear you more children and almost everything do with your feeling guilty over it."

"That may be so, but it still does not change the fact I can't…just…can't…with her."

"Well it's a good thing divorce doesn't occur in our world or she'd left you by now."

"She can still leave, of course…." Lucius said, lowering his head. He wiped his eyes and sniffled. He then ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

"You can't control what happened anymore. It's done and it's in the past. She is a woman with needs, and you need to fulfill them, plain and simple."

"I want to, but I just…I just can't…I nearly killed her…how could she ever love me and want to be with me after that?" he sobbed.

"She forgave you for that years ago, and for your involvement with the Dark Lord. Need I remind you how devastated she was at your arrest and the trial?"

"Embarrassed is more like, I'm sure."

"No, she loves you, or she did. She's mad that you went and got whacked-off by some whore in Knockturn and mad that you don't see her as the woman she is."

"It's useless. She's tried everything, nothing has worked. Nothing. I'm dead to her, in bed at least."

"Everything? What about that nasty box of tricks you have hidden in your closet and where the hell is Draco when all this trying is going on?"

"We go to another room and of course we don't use that nasty box of tricks. I got rid of it when she got pregnant. Mummies don't use leather and whips and all that disgusting stuff. That's for…perverts."

"You are a pervert."

"I was a pervert, now I'm a husband and father and I work for the Ministry…"

"Once a perv, always a perv and I guarantee more than half of the sick-fucks who work at the Ministry could out-perv you any day."

"It's not what proper witches do, okay? The box of stuff is gone, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Severus sighed. He placed his hand on Lucius's shoulder and then turned to leave. "I have to get back to Hogwarts."

"You do that. Thanks for coming with me today; I know you loathe professional Quidditch."

"I'm glad I was able to keep you company."

"Me too," Lucius said in a soft tone. He wiped his tears again and put on a fake smile. Severus gave him a grin, and then left the Manor.

Severus had Mini get him some Muggle clothes that week. On Saturday he put on the deep blue jeans and long sleeved, turtle necked black shirt and black, full length over coat and used his empty classroom's floo to get to Dumbledore's office so no other staff or students would see him dressed so terribly.

"Ah Severus, venturing off to Muggle London then?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk.

"Well if wizarding libraries had more information on psychiatry I'd not have to do this."

"Writing a new paper?" Dumbledore inquired. Severus didn't want to tell Dumbledore that he wanted to research Lucius's mental problem further, as it was none of his business.

"No, it's for the wolfbane, I need to study the psychological effects a bit…"

"I see. Well be careful," Dumbledore said as the door to his office opened. A moment later Kathleen walked in, wearing jeans as well, along with a burnt orange long sleeved sweater and a leather looking jacket over top. "And you're venturing off to Muggle London this morning as well Kathleen?"

"I am. Thanks for letting me use your floo. I'd have no idea where to Apparate to."

"Just floo to the abandoned phone booth, and you'll be in the heart of Muggle London."

"Thanks Albus. Oh, hey, Severus…" Kathleen paused and then stared him up and down. "You're dressed like a Muggle today too."

"Oh yes, Severus is also going to Muggle London this morning also."

"Oh? Why?" she asked.

"I have to visit the Library there. Where are you going?" Severus asked.

"Sight-seeing."

"Alone?"

"Yup…unless you want to join me?"

"Why would I want to sight-see in Muggle London?" Severus asked as Dumbledore rolled his eyes.

"Why not at least accompany her and get her to Buckingham Palace and maybe the Tower…"

"And the museum," Kathleen interrupted.

"That's a lot to see in one day," Severus said.

"Yes Severus, I know, I may not make it to the Museum but I really want to see the Tower," Kathleen spoke.

"Kathleen, Severus would be honored to take you to the Tower and from there, you can part ways. Perhaps meet up after his research and he can get you back here," Dumbledore stated plainly.

"Fine…let's go," Severus huffed.

"Really Albus, I can get around London just fine, I'm sure…"

"No, it'll will do him some good to get to know you better…I insist."

"O-okay," Kathleen said. She smiled at Severus who just motioned her to the floo. She grabbed the powder, entered and then spoke. "Abandoned phone booth."

Once she was gone, Severus glared at Dumbledore for a moment. Dumbledore smiled and turned back to continue writing on his parchment. Severus threw the floo powder into the floo and joined Kathleen on the streets of Muggle London.

"I'm sorry that Dumbledore forced your hand on this, I can find my own way," Kathleen said as Severus stepped out of the phone booth.

"No, no…I said I'd escort you to the Tower and that's what I'm going to do," Severus insisted. "Why are you so keen on seeing the Tower anyway?"

"Uh, hello, Anne Boleyn, most famous witch to ever sit upon the British throne!"

"Even if her daughter was a Squib."

"There's no solid proof of that you know," Kathleen mocked. "So…library?"

"Yes, I have some research to do that I can't do in a wizarding library."

"For my potion?"

"No, no, no…for…something else."

"Ah," she said, placing her hands in her pockets. The streets were crowded and it seemed every tourist in the world was heading to the Tower that Saturday morning. "Wow, London is really crowded!"

"Yes. Much more than your Albuquerque I imagine."

"Oh I moved from that dump years ago. I live in DC now."

"DC…DC….DC….oh, Washington?"

"Yeah, the nation's capitol." She instructed. "That's where our Ministry is."

"Yes. So, you're used to crowds?"

"Sort of. This is so neat though. Wow, London!" she smiled. "So much history here."

"Yes, I suppose. Muggle history."

"Not only Muggle! William the Conqueror was a wizard, and…Queen Maude was a witch, and Charles Darwin was a wizard and hello, Merlin!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know…I guess because I live here I take it for granted."

"All we have is Jim Bowie, Meriwether Lewis, Geronimo, and, ugh, Richard Nixon."

"Don't forget the _Mothman_ of West Virginia and Sasquatch, and Woodrow Wilson and Joseph McCarthy."

"Those are Dark Wizards Severus, we'd prefer not to mention those," she said with a smirk and a wink.

"Nixon isn't a…"

"No, if he were a Dark Wizard he'd not resigned, God, everyone gets that one wrong," she corrected with a smile. "But, Britain has such a rich history…the Rack…the Iron Maiden!" she laughed. "And Def Leppard!"

Severus smiled. At least she had good taste in music, somewhat.

"Funny, most people site The Beatles."

"I'm more of a Rolling Stones fan."

"For shame!" Severus mocked. "Well, there's your Tower," he pointed. Kathleen stood in amazement with her mouth open.

"Wow…I'm really here!"

"Yes…and now I must take my leave of you."

"Thanks for the escort. Umm…I can find my way back I think."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Do you have Muggle money?"

"Yes Dad!" she mocked with rolled eyes followed by a genuine smile. "I'm fine. Really. I'm a big girl."

"Very well then. I'll see you back at the Castle later this evening."

"Will do. Thanks again," she smiled. She turned to head to the Tower. Severus waited until she was out of sight before heading to the Library.


	14. Story 2: Part 3, The Box Of Tricks

**Snape Revealed Shorts, Story TWO:**

_Pure Romance_

Part 3: The Box Of Tricks

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**I can't leave the house these days without some stay-at-home Mom trying to sell me some Pure Romance. I assume this type of stuff is sold worldwide, but I live in the town that started Pure Romance. Yes, a family in Cincinnati, Ohio came up with the idea years ago and it's grown into a monster. If you are unaware, it's a company that sells sex toys. Yes. So I'm going to write a story about it for no good reason. No, I don't work for Pure Romance, no, I've never been to any of their parties, but I'm invited all the darn time!**

**It goes without saying this installment is rated M for mature language and some graphic…um…depictions. Okay, it's just plain raunchy. **

**(This story begins during the first week of October, 1985. Rhys is long gone, as is Lily, and after four years of mourning, Severus is still deeply affected, however, he's slowly beginning to emerge from his self-imposed mental-exile.)**

**This story is not yet beta'd…**

Severus finished her smoking-potion and left the decanter and instructions in her mailbox as promised. Their conversations were light but his mind was on other things, the impending Halloween. Much to his dismay, the day finally arrived.

Halloween was a day Severus dreaded above all others. Just thinking of Lily would send him into hysterics. He didn't sleep at all the night before. He fought dark thoughts and tried to think of other things instead, like Lucius's problem, and Kathleen. She was pretty enough, and nice enough, and smart enough. He'd beat her at a game of chess the week before in his quarters and enjoyed her humor.

He got up and dressed and skipped breakfast as always and marched right into his classroom with a violent slam of the door behind him.

"Pop quiz!" he nearly shouted as he strutted towards his desk at a very fast pace. The third years all groaned and one Hufflepuff made the mistake of saying 'crap' loud enough for Severus to hear.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff for the use of profanity," Severus said as he turned on his heals to face the terrified and annoyed class. The fear showing on most of their faces didn't make him feel any better though.

He opted to have his lunch alone in his office. Mini brought him a green apple and a glass of water. He had two bites and then threw the apple against the wall with such force it smashed into little, juicy chunks. He then graded the essay-question pop quiz from earlier and took no delight in flunking nearly half the class. After his classes for the day he sat alone in his quarters, smoking, and trying to figure out the Lucius debacle. He'd been stressing out all week over the anniversary of Lily's death and his stomach had been in knots. Mini talked him into eating a fruit salad and a croissant. Finally the fiber in the fruit kicked in so he went to the loo, also to catch up on some reading.

He was deep into his periodical when he heard Mini's muffled voice and then heard her knock at the door to his loo.

"What?" Severus shouted.

"Professor O'Hara is here."

"Tell her to wait in the corridor and I'll be out in a minute."

"I let her in, she's on the sofa, and I told her you were on the toilet."

"Gee, thanks," Severus spat. He was instantly embarrassed. He washed his hands and actually looked in the mirror at his appearance for a moment before exiting the loo.

Kathleen was seated, red faced on the sofa smiling as Severus went to greet her.

"House elves, they are so fucking honest!" she said as Severus's first thought was to agree, and then he realized she'd used a very foul word in his presence for the first time. Since they were clearly speaking on a somewhat more personal level, he decided to be rather crass back.

"Thank goodness I wasn't whacking-off in the bedroom."

"Well for all I know that's what you were doing in the loo," she smiled. "Sorry for dropping by uninvited, but I um…I loathe Halloween."

"As do I."

"Really? Why?"

"I just…it' just a bad day for me," he admitted, sitting down next to her.

"Ah…my father died on Halloween," she said in a softer tone.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I just…I hate being alone on Halloween."

"I understand. May I ask when he died?"

"Oh, a long time ago. He died when I was seventeen."

"Was he old?"

"No, he was sixty-eight, so not old by wizarding standards."

"No," Severus agreed.

"It's more how he died…he was killed."

"What?"

"Yeah, he was killed by a scum-sucking, shit-eating, piece of crap vampire! He was drained by a vampire."

"Holy hell!"

"Yeah. He got this idea to serve fish stew at the pub and he wanted only fresh fish so he went to Louisiana and you know that place is just overrun with vampires."

"Yes."

"And he was out in the swamp, heading towards the port-key when a vampire drained him. Must have been an armature as a seasoned vampire wouldn't have drained him," she said and then lowered her head. "He must have been in agony."

"Even a novice vampire can probably do the job quickly," Severus said, trying to consol her. "Is that why you went into law enforcement?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head. He'd never seen her look unhappy before. He felt bad for the poor woman. "I'm on the committee to have vampires removed from the US."

"Great, so they'll all seek sanctuary here. We let every kind of fucked up creature into this country…oh, except dragons."

"And Yetis'."

"Yes," Severus smiled. "We have quite the werewolf problem here."

"Yes I know. We exiled them ten years ago."

"Yeah, we got a lot of yours, though I hear Canada got most."

"They did. The Canadians' killed as many as they could though. The population is small now."

"We're not allowed to werewolf hunt here in Britain," Severus joked, "but I wish we could."

"I'd bow-hunt the shit out of those mutts. We need a gladiator type thing, a huge magical cage, werewolves versus vampires!"

"I'd pay good money to see that!" Severus smiled, thinking instantly of Lupin being drained by a vampire. Kathleen smiled, and then began to chuckle.

"Thanks…thanks for cheering me up."

"Talking about werewolves and vampires tearing each other to shreds cheered you up?"

"It did," she said in a sincere tone. "Do you feel better?"

"Kind of," Severus admitted.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your toilet time."

"It was something else let me tell you," Severus said and then smiled. "Don't ever do it again though."

"Oh I won't. I'll ask Mini when I knock next time if you're delivering a package or not," she said, waiting for a reaction. Severus was confused. "Under ground," she pressed, but Severus still didn't get it. "No? Taking a shit."

"I fail to see the coloration."

"It's just something I've heard people say before, it's no big deal. Hey um, do you want a chess rematch?" 

"Want me to defeat you again?" Severus asked.

"I was just…off…that night. I have a really sweet chess set in my quarters."

"Well mine is right there," Severus said, turning to point to what would be the dining room of his quarters.

"No offense, but your quarters creep me out some. So cold and dark and damp…"

"Yeah, they're beneath a lake," Severus said.

"Which is totally unnatural!"

"Okay, you have a point."

"So, thirty minutes?"

"Sure."

"I want to make sure you don't interrupt my taking-of-a-shit time," she jibbed as she stood up to leave.

"I'm so glad I have that visual now."

"Visual is better than olfactory."

Severus couldn't help but chuckle. He walked her to his door and then returned to his room to change into cleaner robes. All of his robes were nearly identical with the only differences being the material and some embroidery and threading.

He put on plain black cotton ones which had a pair of satin-threaded "S's" embroidered over the left chest. Instead of his usual high collared and very long, tight sleeved shirt he wore beneath his robes to not only protect his skin from renegade potion-splashes, but also to hide his scars, he decided on a black version with slightly belled sleeves and a higher, and moderately decorated collar.

He'd taken to wearing Muggle boxer shorts over the last few years since breezes and drafts were not a wizard's friend. He threw his old robes from earlier on the floor for Mini to collect and wash and headed to Kathleen's quarters.

It was after ten o'clock and all of the students 'should' have been in bed, but he was discreet still while heading to her tower of the castle. Since he had stellar night vision due to his Goblin-eye he required no _Lumnos_ on his wand to guide him. He arrived at her door and knocked. A moment later the door opened.

"Hello sir, Misses is still changing," her elf said and then shivered when she made eye contact with him.

"I won't harm you," Severus urged as he entered the quarters. The quarters hadn't changed much since he was in them last, several years before. They were gray stone, with stone floors and floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the Forbidden Forest. There were Persian-style rugs beneath the furniture and her fire was lit and rolling. Severus stared down at the elf who still looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "Hinnie, I said I won't harm you."

"You kicked Hinnie last time!" the elf protested.

"I didn't kick you, I moved you out of the way," Severus replied as the elf stared up at him with a raised brow and suddenly crossed arms. "With…my…foot."

Hinnie turned to walk away and then slammed the door to her cupboard. Severus went to take a seat on the brown leather sofa near the fire. On the table he noticed a rather large box, and it was opened slightly. He couldn't help but notice what looked like a black leather strap hanging out of the box. He was intrigued so he moved in closer to investigate it further. He pulled on it to find it looked like some kind of black, leather paddle, with a furry handle.

"Hinnie, make sure to move that box from the table before Professor Snape arrives," he heard Kathleen yell from behind the closed door to her bedroom. He was just about to put the paddle back in the box just when she opened the door and entered the room. "Oh…you're not Hinnie."

"No, I'm not…I was just um…" he said, dropping the paddle into the box. "Snooping."

"I believe the box was open, so you're not snooping." Severus stared at her for a moment. She looked a tad uneasy and started to giggle. "Wow, okay, what you must be thinking huh?"

"I hope you don't intend to use these on Flitwick," Severus joked. She seemed relieved that he wasn't creeped out.

"Nah, Filch seems more the type," she retorted as he nearly gagged at the thought of his great Uncle doing anything with a paddle, other than torturing Hufflepuffs. "No, they're not mine actually."

"Right," Severus mocked, totally unconvinced.

"Come on! What do I need four paddles," she defended while opening the box and rummaging through its contents. "And nine vibrators and this huge, nasty thing for?" she asked holding up a foot long, three inch wide black rod.

"I don't even want to know what that is."

"It's a Kong-Dong, duh," she said with sarcasm and a smile. She put everything back in the box and turned to face him. "No, it's not mine."

"Those owls made a serious mistake then!" Severus said as she laughed so loud she snorted. "What?" he asked with a naive smile.

"No, the box is mine, but these aren't for my personal use."

"Oh-okay?"

"I sell them."

"You already have a job."

"Yeah but I really like money."

"So you're a smut-seller?"

"Well, yeah, when you word it like that you make it sound so awful. Here, have a seat," she offered. Severus sat on her sofa and waited to hear her story. "Okay, so let's say you're a nice, sweet, well brought up witch…who needs some…_toys_. Who wants to go to that cesspool that is New Orleans, which is overrun with shit-for-breath asshole vampires? New Orleans is the only town in the US that has wizarding sex shops, well, shop."

"I thought New York had…"

"Uh, yeah, had…as in past-tense. The head-honcho wizard there shut it down. Anyway, why go through the hassle of getting a port-key and risk getting drained just to buy a dildo? And catalogs are okay but some things in life, you want to feel and see in person."

"Oh Merlin," Severus slipped. Kathleen smiled at him. "Sorry, go on."

"Well when I was in law-enforcement training in Arlington a friend of a friend was hosting this _party_," she said, making quotation marks with her hands as she spoke the word party. "She said it was a witches only party, which to me sounded so incredibly lame, but I'm a good friend and I promised I'd attend. So I get to this witch's apartment and she brings out this box full of, well, this stuff!" she exclaimed while pointing to the box on her table.

"I'd left. Unless the witch wanted to demonstrate," Severus joked.

"Well, she was a horrible salesman. I mean, a shit-sucking vampire wouldn't buy a blood-flavored lollipop off this girl, but I figured I could do a better job than her, you know, as a side job while I was in school."

"Were you very successful?"

"I was top in sales my first year. I made enough for my own house in Arlington. Let's face it; law-enforcement officers don't make a lot of money."

"I'd think not."

"And I like money."

"I believe you mentioned that. So, you throw parties and sell this rubbish?"

"Oh this isn't rubbish and yes, I do host parties. See I have clients now, who set up the parties for me, all I do is show up and demonstrate…"

"Wait, you actually demonstrate?"

"Oh, no, not like…I mean, I don't ram that thing up my twat or anything," she said as Severus's mouth dropped before he covered it to chuckle. "No, I use magic dummy! I teach the incantations and spells to make the devices work and hand them around so people can touch them and cast spells on them, and I mean, I bring some wine and appetizers and we engage in _girl-talk_," she again said with quote-mark-hand, and rolled eyes. "Inevitably we talk about sex for a while, but then we move on to all sorts of topics non-related to dildos."

"Um, okay…and you already had a party here in Britain?"

"Pomona hooked me up with some friends of hers and between you and I, she's one slightly sick, moderately kinky gardener," she said with a wink as Severus just closed his eyes and tried to remove the image from his brain. "Yeah, so, this is what they ordered, and now I have to separate the items and owl them to the different people."

"I see. Well that's um…interesting."

"You think I'm weird?"

"Oh I know you're weird, but I don't think any less of you if that's what you mean," Severus said as she smiled. "You Americans really like money huh?"

"Well, I guess we do. I know I do. Takes a lot of money to raise anti-vampire awareness."

"Ah, I see."

"So…chess?" she asked.

"Actually, perhaps you can help me with something," he said, wondering how to word his thoughts to her. "I have this friend and he has this…_problem_."

"What kind of problem?" she asked in a relaxed stature on the sofa.

"Well, he's a young man, and healthy, physically I mean, but he has this…intimacy problem," Severus said, turning to make eye contact with the witch, who leaned forward to get closer to him.

"What kind of intimacy problem does your…_friend_…have?"

"It's the strangest thing. He was fine for the longest time and then suddenly out of the blue, he just…he just can't get aroused."

"I see, hmm," she said, turning to stare into the fire for a moment. "Well, I mean, I deal mostly with stuff for the ladies but I have a special catalog with men's products, it has potions and devices and whatnot," she said, rising from her seat. "I'll get it for you."

"Oh, it's not for me," Severus corrected. She stopped and turned back to face him, wearing a tender smile. "Really, it's for my…"

"Friend?"

"Yeah, he's the one with the problem, not me."

"Okay," she said, sitting down next to him, sounding a bit unconvinced.

"He can't get it up!"

"It happens, and it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Sure it is! But it's very odd," he said as she placed her hand on his knee.

"It's okay."

"Merlin, it's not me! It's my friend! He's married! The problem is with his wife, only!"

"Oh," she said, removing her hand from his knee, she then guiltily smiled at him. "So, it's not you?"

"No! I'm fine!" he spat, beginning to get really ticked off. She placed her hand back on his knee, and then moved it up his thigh slowly. He looked down at her slightly freckled hand as it kept moving up and he wondered where she'd stop. When she wrapped her hand around his semi but quickly erecting penis, she smiled and nodded.

"Yup, you're fine!" she said, removing her hand then leaning back into the sofa again. Severus was shocked she'd grabbed him and then really angry that she stopped with just a feel.

"Um, yeah, I know I'm fine, it's him, not me," he said in a softer tone. "You didn't have to stop."

"Oh I know," she said with a wink. "Well I just wanted to be sure you weren't the one with the problem."

"No, you just wanted to grab my crotch."

"That too. I'm…sorry?" she questioned.

"No need to apologize," Severus said and then coughed into his hand. "Um, my friend…he's fine with other women, it's his wife that he can't get aroused with."

"Is she a fat-ass or something?"

"No, she's attractive. She had a baby…"

"Oh yeah, that happens. I know it's never as tight as before but he needs to get over that."

"No, no, no, she had the baby surgically removed actually…"

"Wow! Ouch," she said and then made a pained face.

"Yes, she nearly died and the baby nearly died and then she needed to have an emergency hysterectomy."

"Poor woman."

"Yeah, he was devastated and, well, okay, he's a bit crazy to begin with. His mum died when he was thirteen and his wife looks eerily like his mum. And, see, what I don't understand is, he was the biggest pervert in Britain. He had a box of tricks that really rivals yours. He was into all that weird stuff…"

"Not weird, no we use the term _different_ or _creative_."

"Whatever, he liked whips and shit, okay? And he got around, for years, until he married, then after the child was born; he's suddenly impotent, but only with his wife."

"That pig."

"No, he's not strayed, well, not really. He visited an um…unsavory woman…in Knockturn ally and had her whack him off just to see if other women could arouse him…"

"And it worked."

"Yes, and then the dipshit went and told his wife!"

"What a moron."

"Yeah, well, now his wife is getting a bit…anxious and tired of his lack of interest in her. He feels bad about her inability to bear more children and I think her being a mum creeps him out too."

"How old is their baby?"

"Sixty-five months," Severus answered with rolled eyes.

"That's Five and a half!"

"Yup!"

"Good God!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"So, you think the Kong-Dong will help?" she said with a smile.

"Narcissa was into all that…_creative_…stuff too. I guess a Dong or whatever is better than her cheating, but maybe there's something you can sell her that she can maybe use to…entice him?"

"All men love to see women masturbate, but not all women like it to be a peep-show. Well if you said she's very, what we call, _open-minded_, then I'll meet with her if you like."

"You would?"

"Sure. Does she have money?"

"I believe they are the wealthiest wizards in Britain."

"Good! I have a dildo with diamonds on it I've been wanting to sell for years now. The commission on that thing is amazing."

"You're kidding."

"Yes," she said with a smile, the kind that an insult often hid behind, "I'm kidding."

"Good. Though I'd not put it past her to buy something like that."

"Well find me a Goblin and I'll have them smelt something shiny for her, okay?" she joked as he tried to laugh, even though any mention of Goblins often made him uneasy.

"Go find your own Goblin," he teased. He took a deep breath and then looked down at his knees for a moment, wishing her hand was back on them. "Thanks for doing this for me. I've tried every potion I could think of."

"No, he's fucked in the head, potions won't cure him. I'm not sure anything can. But we can get the wife squared away."

"Okay," he said, turning to face her again. She smiled and gently bit on her bottom lip. She didn't take her eyes off of his. She moved in slowly and placed her lips very close to his when he suddenly jerked his head back and moved a few inches away from her.

"I'm sorry!" she spoke.

"No, no, don't ,um…I mean, we should not fraternize," Severus said in a nervous tone.

"Well, it's a tad late for that, I grabbed your dick, remember?"

"Yes, um…I should go…It's uh...no longer Halloween anymore, so that's good!"

"Yeah, wow, it's midnight already…time sure flies."

"Yes," Severus said uncomfortably. He rose from the sofa and walked to the door. "I'll set up a meeting with you two, okay?" he asked, without turning back to face her. He quickly closed the door behind him and then stood out in the dark corridor, panting. "Fuck!" he whispered loudly to himself. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He took a deep breath and turned to head back down to the cold and damp dungeon…where he belonged.


	15. Story 2: Part 4, Narcissa

**Snape Revealed Shorts, Story TWO:**

**_Pure Romance_**

**Part 4: Narcissa**

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**I can't leave the house these days without some stay-at-home Mom trying to sell me some Pure Romance. I assume this type of stuff is sold worldwide, but I live in the town that started Pure Romance. Yes, a family in Cincinnati, Ohio came up with the idea years ago and it's grown into a monster. If you are unaware, it's a company that sells sex toys. Yes. So I'm going to write a story about it for no good reason. No, I don't work for Pure Romance, no, I've never been to any of their parties, but I'm invited all the darn time!**

**It goes without saying this installment is rated M for mature language and some graphic…um…depictions. Okay, it's just plain raunchy.**

**(This story begins during the first week of October, 1985. Rhys is long gone, as is Lily, and after four years of mourning, Severus is still deeply affected, however, he's slowly beginning to emerge from his self-imposed mental-exile.)**

**This story is not yet beta'd…**

Two days later, Severus sat in Dumbledore's office for the weekly staff meeting. He'd had an enormous headache all day that nothing seemed to cure. Severus sat and listened, while rubbing his temples, and tried not to make eye contact with Kathleen. Since his hearing was so sensitive and Professor Flitwick was so loud, the meeting was making his headache worse. He'd also barely slept since Halloween.

"Severus, do you have a headache?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah," Severus responded while still rubbing his temples.

"Why not take something?" McGonagall asked again.

"I did...I've just...it was a rough night," he added. "The Slytherins' have discovered..._heavy-metal_."

"This happens time and time again Severus. Why do you allow them to blare music in the common room?" she asked in a stern tone. "I don't allow it in my House."

He wanted to say that's the reason why no one liked her, but he kept his opinions to himself.

"I normally don't mind, but they were playing utter crap last night and I just..."

"You don't eat enough," Pomona interupted. She got some finger-sandwiches off the tray and handed them to Severus. "Ham salad? No? Chicken salad? No? Egg salad?"

"Egg," Severus replied, grabbing for the sandwich.

"You do know eggs come from chickens, right?"

"Yeah, Pomona, I'm aware of that."

"It's an ovum; you _do_ know that, right?"

"Yeah!"

"So it's like eating a tiny little chicken!"

"Pomona, stop teasing him! He just doesn't like meat, okay?" Kathleen interjected. Severus's head was throbbing too much to try to defend himself anymore. He ate the sandwich, and even went and had two more.

"Out of curiosity, what band were they listening to?" Kathleen asked.

"Uh, Motley Lou," he asked as she covered her mouth to conceal her giggle. "What?"

"It's Mötley Crüe! And, wow, they are Muggle, except for Mick Mars, he's an old wizard."

"Is he now?"

"He's one-hundred and two years old."

"Wow," Severus replied.

"He started out in Vaudeville," she instructed. "I'd not taken the Slytherins to be the types to enjoy Muggle music."

"Me either," Flitwick added.

"What can I say, they know a good thing when they hear it," Severus replied.

"What's so good about Muggle music?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, wizarding music sucks, that's why," Severus replied as Kathleen and Pomona started to laugh.

When the meeting was over, he stood to leave when Kathleen approached him. "Goodness, have you eaten in the last few days?" she asked. He lied and nodded his head. "I've not seen you at any of the meals. You're not avoiding me, are you?"

"No," he fibbed again. "I've had papers to read and stuff."

"Ah, mind if I walk with you?" she asked.

"Not at all," he replied. He motioned for her to exit Dumbledore's office ahead of him and then joined her in the corridor. "So I spoke with my friend's wife, and I asked her to meet me for lunch on Saturday, and then I can discuss our plans with her further."

"Oh, okay. I can do Saturday."

"It's probably best you just go to the cafe with me, but wait nearby in case she says no. My friend will be out of town this weekend."

"That's convenient."

"It is," he said and then suffered through the awkward silence. He wasn't paying attention and walked one step behind her as she exited the castle, so when he looked out, he only then noticed they were near the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Why is this forbidden again?" she asked.

"Um, well...uh...good question. No real reason other than there are some pretty nasty creatures that live here and we don't want the students in any danger."

"Better be no vampire-hive in here."

"No, no vampires, though we had one teach here once."

"No!"

"Yes, I was shocked. He attacked me, so he got sacked."

"Jesus! Who would hire a vampire?"

"They were desperate."

"Must have been. You were attacked? How awful for you," she said, taking a step closer to him. He looked down at the smaller witch as their eyes connected. He knew he shouldn't but he almost felt as if he couldn't help himself. He leaned in, and wrapped one arm around her waist to draw her towards him quicker and then he kissed her. It only lasted about five seconds, but when he stopped and released her, she looked to be at a loss for words, which was uncharacteristic for her.

"We should head back; it's really chilly out here."

"I'm actually warming up," she said in a somewhat mocking tone. She smiled up at him and then walked ahead of him back towards the castle.

"Pomona, you can put all the dead animal on my plate you want and I still won't eat it," Severus urged as the witch snuck part of a meatball onto his plate of pasta with marinara. She just winked at him and lathered butter onto bread and put it on his plate as well.

"Well, I have to eat and run I'm afraid," Flitwick said, as he hopped down from his seat and left the Great Hall. A moment later Kathleen moved from her seat and took Flitwick's.

"Up for some chess tonight?" she asked in a quiet voice. He noticed her eye was drawn to the piece of meatball on his plate. She rolled her eyes and smirked. "She won't give up, will she?"

"No, Hufflepuffs are very determined where food is concerned," Severus replied. "Um, chess, sure," he said, wondering if chess really meant chess. She simply smiled and then grabbed the meatball from his plate and ate it.

"Hey, why did you kick Hinnie?" she asked as she opened the door to her quarters that night. Severus sighed and entered.

"I didn't kick her!"

"She swears you kicked her and then beat the old inhabitant of his room to a bloody pulp."

"I did no such thing."

"Hello! House elves don't lie!"

"I moved her out of my way, okay?" he defended as she lifted a brow. "With...my foot. She was unharmed."

"Why did you beat a fellow teacher up?"

"Because he deserved it."

"No one will tell me about him, Hinnie won't even mention his name, he's just her _former-master_."

"Well we don't talk about him and I'm sorry if Hinnie thinks I kicked her. I moved her out of my way... she was...defending him."

"They can be loyal that way," she smiled. He entered her sitting room and noticed another box on the table. He marched over and opened it and pulled out a piece of satin-material with a dildo attached to it.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"It's a strap-on," she replied nonchalantly.

"A what?"

"A strap-on."

"What?"

"S-t-r-a-p..."

"No I understand the words coming out of your mouth; I have no idea what they mean though."

"It's for...um..."

"People without dicks?"

"Exactly."

"How many dickless blokes do you come across?"

"God, Severus, you are so naive. I hope you're kidding. It's for women."

"Oh...why?"

"Well lot's of lesbians like to use it."

"Why? If they liked dick shaped things poking them in their privates they'd not be lesbians."

"It's not that simple. Some straight women use them too...on their men."

"Why?" Severus asked. He'd heard of that behavior but really knew very little about it. He mostly wanted to hear her explanations.

"Well, there's this little thing called a prostate deep in a man's ass and some men like to have it...poked. Okay?"

"No thanks."

"I've never milked a prostate..."

"Milked a prostate?" Severus chuckled.

"No!" she smiled. "But some men really like that. So I have to offer these products to my customers. Listen, no judgment Severus. If my customers want these, for whatever reason, I acquire them, and that's that."

"I see. I just always thought men who liked their...prostates...poked used other objects."

"Oh, like what?"

"Well back when I was a Healer I saw all sorts of things stuck up people's asses and..."

"Wait, you're a Healer?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Wait, how old are you, may I ask?"

"I'm twenty-five," he admitted, surprised the others hadn't told her his age or previous profession. Her mouth dropped. She giggled nervously and then put her hand over her mouth and turned to walk away.

"Wait, how long have you taught here?"

"Four years."

"Wait, so...um, I'm confused, why would anyone leave being a Healer after such a brief time to come work here?" she asked making a bit of a sour face.

"Albus Dumbledore asked me to."

"So? He's not freakin' Merlin, you do have free will," she urged. Severus smiled at the irony. He had no free will. His life was not his own and more than likely never would be again.

"It's a long story...um, may we discuss it some other time?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"So, when you were a Healer, what kind of things did you remove from people's asses?" she asked, motioning him to sit down.

He took a seat and tried to remember something he wanted to really just forget.

"Well, a gerbil," he stated as she made a sickened face. "All kinds of fruits and vegetables, oh, a leg of lamb..."

"No wonder you're a vegetarian!" she chuckled. He smiled and looked down for a moment, as if to hide the humor showing on his face. "Sorry, go on."

"Um...well I've yanked wands out of every possible orifice, a salamander..."

"A freakin' lizard? That's so gross!"

"Yeah, it was disgusting. Now that I think of it, these strap-ons are a great idea!" he smiled. "Poor little buggerer lived too."

"What a shitty life he must have," she laughed, causing Severus to join in as well. "Sorry, it's wrong to mock a shit-stained lizard."

"Well they are cold blooded and deep inside someone's ass is nice and warm, I'd imagine."

"Okay we can move on to other topics now," she pressed. "Oh hey, I couldn't help but notice earlier today, in the forest, you um, kissed me."

"Oh that's right," Severus jibbed. "I'd nearly forgotten. Indeed I did, and I should have done it sooner I suspect."

"Well I mean no rush."

"No, I just..." he paused. He folded his hands and stared down at the floor. "I just don't want any kind of...serious relationship," he nearly whispered.

"Oh, me neither!" she rejoiced. He glanced over at her for further explanation. "I mean, I like you, okay? Let's just...have fun."

"Fun," Severus spoke. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Fun!"

"Yeah, I mean, nothing heavy. Let's face it, you're the only wizard in this castle over seventeen and under forty-five...oh, and over three and a half feet tall," she pressed as he again chuckled.

"So it comes down to lack of other options?"

"Well, I mean, I like you. You could say the same for me; I'm the only witch over seventeen and under forty, who's not three hundred pounds."

"This is true. You're lucky I like you too then."

"So see, there you go! If I didn't like you, I mean, hello, I have a box of tricks at my disposal if I'm really that desperate."

"True."

"Wow...a Healer huh? Healer and Potion's Master, all before twenty-five, what an accomplishment."

"I guess," Severus sighed, not finding any part of his miserable life to be accomplished.

"McGonagall said you were one of the brightest and most talented students she ever had...of course I had no idea you were a student just not all that long ago."

"She said that?"

"Yeah. She said your intellect and abilities are...frightening...I guess she's intimidated."

"I guess. Oh, so how old did you think I was?"

"Oh, I assumed thirty or so. The beard, it ages you!"

"Yes, I know, that's why I have it, well, mostly why."

"To conceal your youth?"

"It's easier if the students think I'm older."

"Shit, you taught your peers then?"

"I did."

"What was that like?"

"It was hell. Absolute hell. Thank God that's over with."

"Yeah, I'd say."

"So, how old are you?" he asked as she raised her brows and looked away. She seemed rather astounded.

"Sev, oh, may I call you Sev?"

"Of course."

"No one else around here does though."

"That's because only my friends call me that," he smiled.

"Ah, well, um, Sev! You never ask a lady her age."

"Lady?" he joked as she slapped his upper arm. She laughed and then brought her index finger to her mouth, to chew on.

"I'm a tad bit older than you, and we'll leave it at that."

"Very well. Not like, McGonagall old?" he smiled.

"Uh, no. Not quite! So, are we playing chess or...doing other things?" she asked.

After a fine evening of chess, Severus retired to his quarters and got a good night's sleep for the first time in weeks.

A few days later, he found himself seated alone at a Cafe in Hogsmeade, with Kathleen seated alone at a table nearby. He waited patiently and glanced over at Kathleen every few minutes until blue-clad Narcissa arrived.

"Sev," she acknowledged. He rose from his seat and came around to push the chair out for her. "Thank you."

"Hungry?" he asked, handing her the menu.

"Oh, just something light I suppose," she replied, glancing at the parchment as the server approached.

"Can I get you..."

"Yes, mineral water and Caesar salad for me," Narcissa interrupted not making eye contact but positioning the menu back in front of the server's hand. The server didn't bother to ask Severus, she just glared at him.

"Oh, uh, water..."

"Mineral?" she asked, with her thick Scottish accent and a full serving of sarcasm.

"No, well water is fine, and the crab cakes." She smiled, bowed, glared at Narcissa, took the menus, and stormed off.

"So, Sev, you said you had something really important to tell me?" she asked, placing the paper napkin on her lap.

"Yeah, um, well, it's about Lucius actually," he spoke as she rolled her eyes. "Well, he mentioned his...problem...again to me and..."

"You said there are no potions to help him."

"Yes, that is true."

"And no spells!"

"Also true, listen, Narcissa," he spoke softly as he leaned into speak to her, "Not everything is cured by magic," he instructed as her eyes grew wider. "I have a friend...a lady friend who..."

"Are you finally dating Sev?" she asked with a smile.

"No, not really, well, this isn't about me. Listen, her name is Kathleen and she's an American and I think she can maybe help you two out. If you want help."

"I thought I tried it all?"

"Perhaps not. She's very discreet and given your...um...past open-mindedness, I think you should have a chat with her."

"Okay," she sighed. "When?"

"Now," Severus replied, motioning for Kathleen to join them. Kathleen approached and before Narcissa could say no, she outreached her hand and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kathleen," she spoke as Narcissa sat, still, in her seat, staring at the woman, before staring back at Severus.

"Oh, American witches like to shake-hands," Severus instructed.

"How very Muggle of them," Narcissa said snidely. Severus had warned Kathleen of how 'Pink Bison' Narcissa was before hand. Narcissa shook Kathleen's hand with disdain on her face. Kathleen sat down next to Severus and folded her hands on the table.

"Okay Sev...shoo!" Kathleen spoke.

"What about my crab cakes?" Severus asked as the server presented their lunches to them.

"I just so happen to love crab cakes. Good-bye Sev, your work is done here," Kathleen said with a smile, to which Narcissa smirked. Severus rose from his seat, bowed to the witches, and headed back to dreary Hogwarts.

Later that evening, Severus was just about to go to bed when there was a knock at his door. He made the mistake of opening the door himself, which often made Mini cry.

"What's wrong with her?" Kathleen asked as the elf ran back into her cubby.

"She's...sensitive."

"I hope you didn't kick her."

"No, no, please, come in. How were my crab cakes?"

"Shitty so you missed nothing. That crabmeat was not port-keyed fresh and the waitress was a bitch."

"Well Narcissa started it."

"Yeah," she replied with raised brows. "I can see that," she said sitting down on his sofa. "Okay, so your friend...Lucius...completely fucked in the head."

"Yes tell me something I don't already know."

"My God Sev, that's one seriously fucked up dude. I mean, it seems to me he never got over his mother's death and his father seems to be a real dick. And then he was wrongfully accused of being in some...killing gang or something and stood trial...wow. I mean, I understand why he's a tad off his rocker."

"All true," Severus replied. "So, she told you all that?"

"Yup, and some more."

"Do you think you can help?"

"I'm not sure all the sex toys in the world can help that man, but I did what I could."

"Well thanks. I'm glad you tried at least."

"I made a lot of money."

"Do I need to find a Goblin to smelt something?" he joked.

"Ha! No, no, she bought out of the catalog. See, the issue with him is all mental, and from what she told me, he's a classic _follower_. He's so not a leader."

"Hmm...no, he's not now that you mention it."

"But what's bad is, he _thinks_ he is. He thinks he's some type-A personality, when really, he's a born follower. He needs to be led. He needs to be dominated."

"Oh no," Severus groaned.

"Oh yes, so the key is to make him think he's leading, but in the name of all things holy, do not let that man lead for nothing!"

"Okay," Severus chuckled.

"So, I suggested some bondage type stuff, which they've done in the past, but in the past, he was the dominant one, and see, now, he's still trying to be, and he's so not succeeding."

"Um, okay."

"See, now this is key, she needs to totally dominate him and well...he needs to be her bitch!"

Severus couldn't help but erupt with laughter at the verbiage Kathleen used. She laughed along with him as Severus shook his head.

"Yeah! She needs to tie him up and fuck the shit out of that man. Blindfold him, beat the crap out of him."

"She's done that before, I mean, beat the crap out of him."

"Not since having the baby, he won't let her. She needs to force him to submit to her. So I sold her some stuff that should make that happen."

"Well, that's great, thanks!"

"And...he needs a good milking of the prostate!"

"Oh, oh no...no, no, no," Severus whined while clenching his eyes.

"Oh, oh yes...yes, yes, yes, that man is too uptight. He needs a serious release. He needs to come like it's the Fourth of July!"

"The what?"

"Um...Bank Holiday or Boxing Day or whatever you call it here," she pressed on as Severus tried to remove the image of a strap-on anywhere near Lucius from his mind. "So yes, I sold her a strap-on!" she giggled.

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes! Yes I did! What? Not a big one!"

"He'll never agree to it!"

"She'll have him wrapped around her finger, and then her strap-on, after all the other stuff I sold her," she said as Severus chuckled. "See, he's fucked in the head, and now he'll be fucked in the ass!"

"Jesus Christ you're crass."

"I know, it's a gift!" she exclaimed with a proud smile. "In all seriousness, the role of the submissive is actually a really complex one. See, in fact, they are, in a sense, in charge."

"How the hell is being tied up and raped up the arse by your wife in charge?"

"Because silly, you're granting them permission in the first place! Whenever you want it to end, you have the power to end it! The dominant person actually is at the submissive's will," she explained as Severus began to see the logic in her thinking. "And I know what you're thinking," she said as he looked surprised. "You want to know if I'm like this?"

"The question has crossed my mind."

"Not really. I'm more of a meat and potatoes kind of girl."

"But I'm a vegetarian," Severus joked.

"I mean, I like plain, good old fashioned sex. A few little toys here and there aren't so bad, but I just like...well...a man I'm attracted to and...well...just sex."

"I think we have that in common, only with women for me."

"Of course," she said with a wink. "So we'll have to just wait and see if your friend gets all...fixed."

"I hope so. I don't want to think about it though."

"I don't blame you," she smiled. She moved in closer and laid her head on his shoulder. He moved his head to lean against hers and the two sat, silent, holding hands while staring at the fire.


	16. Story 2: Part 5, The Mixologist

Snape Revealed Shorts, Story TWO:

_Pure Romance_

Part 5: The Mixologist

AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…

I can't leave the house these days without some stay-at-home Mom trying to sell me some Pure Romance. I assume this type of stuff is sold worldwide, but I live in the town that started Pure Romance. Yes, a family in Cincinnati, Ohio came up with the idea years ago and it's grown into a monster. If you are unaware, it's a company that sells sex toys. Yes. So I'm going to write a story about it for no good reason. No, I don't work for Pure Romance, no, I've never been to any of their parties, but I'm invited all the darn time!

It goes without saying this installment is rated M for mature language and some graphic…um…depictions. Okay, it's just plain raunchy.

(This story begins during the first week of October, 1985. Rhys is long gone, as is Lily, and after four years of mourning, Severus is still deeply affected, however, he's slowly beginning to emerge from his self-imposed mental-exile.)

This story is not yet beta'd…

*This installment has some sexual situations in it*

Two days later Severus sat, alone, in an upscale steakhouse in a Diagon Ally. The server seemed really confused when Severus just ordered the blue-cheese wedge salad with no bacon, lobster bisque soup and crab cakes. Severus kept glaring down at his fob-watch, since it wasn't like Lucius to be so tardy. Severus had to be back to Hogwarts soon and couldn't sit around all night waiting. Finally he spotted a deep red clad Lucius, limping into the restaurant.

"I took the liberty of ordering for you," Severus said to his friend, who made a pained face as he sat across from him.

"Sorry I'm late," Lucius said with formality, before placing his napkin on his lap and beginning to giggle. "That woman...man...she just...she's something."

"What woman?"

"My wife."

"Ah, and she's something now?"

"Well she's always been polarizing..."

"Wedge salad without bacon, Caesar with shrimp," the server interrupted, handing each wizard the appropriate salad. Lucius smiled and waited for the server to leave.

"You wouldn't believe what she did when I was out of town last weekend."

"Probably not," Severus fibbed. "Are we going to share?"

"No, no, no..."

"Why are you limping?" Severus asked, almost hating to hear the answer.

"Oh, no reason," Lucius said, squirming in his seat.

"Piles?" Severus joked. Lucius rolled his eyes and exhaled while taking a bite of his shrimp.

"No, no, nothing like that. It was the weirdest thing though."

"Are you cured or not?" Severus asked as Lucius just stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Fuck, I forgot you're a mind reader! Can't keep anything from you," he said, looking down at his food. "Well if you must know, yes, I believe I'm cured."

"Well good. Why else ask me here on a Monday night to _celebrate_?"

"Yes, yes, well, I think everything is working now in..._that_ department."

"Good! I'm glad to hear it!" Severus spoke as Lucius suddenly looked very relieved. "What cured you?"

"I'd prefer not to go into details, but let's just say...Narcissa went out of her way to try to...help me, I guess. I'm not sure where she gets these ideas from," Lucius began to chuckle.

"So, you're fully functional now?"

"Yes, yes, yes...all's well."

"Please tell me you didn't do all this with Draco in the same room."

"Of course not! We used one of the other rooms...yours actually."

"Wonderful," Severus sighed. He was certain he'd never get that visual out of his head. "Well I'm glad you're being a normal...husband again."

"Yes, it's been a fun day," Lucius smiled, and then squirmed in his seat again. Severus tried not to make a sickened face, but it was difficult. "She's such an amazing woman. I had no idea she could be so...commanding."

Severus swallowed his water hard and tried to avoid choking as Lucius continued to talk.

"Commanding? I've seen her be pretty bossy before."

"Not like this, no something came over her, she just...ravished me!"

"I like a woman who knows what she wants and takes it," Severus joked.

"Precisely!" Lucius remarked, not understanding Severus was kidding. "She was so...womanly and...strong...and...confident...and...sexy...and...just wonderful."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. I'm glad you have resumed...sexual-congress with your wife."

"Oh me too. I love her so, and now it's clear, she loves me too," he said in an unusual, humble voice. Even though Severus was grossed out, he was pleased that Kathleen cured his friend.

With Lucius all taken care of, Severus returned to Hogwarts. He wanted to share the news with Kathleen, but he was on patrol that night and he made it back just in time to catch two Hufflepuffs on the Astronomy Tower and a rouge Ravenclaw lurking the corridors, apparently sleepwalking. When his patrol ended at midnight, he was pretty tired, so he retired for the evening. Mini had a cup of tea waiting for him when he returned. He sat on his sofa and she handed him the book he'd been reading and propped his feet up on his coffee table. It was nice having an elf.

The next day Kathleen made a point to sit next to Severus at dinner. It didn't stop Pomona from putting some chicken skin on Severus's plate via magic.

"Okay that's just gross," Kathleen commented as the skin slowly flew over her plate and then landed right on top of Severus's mashed potatoes. "So, I got the nicest letter from Narcissa today."

"Is that true?" Severus asked, lifting the skin off his potatoes with his fork.

"She thanked me for helping her out and would like to meet again to maybe purchase more items."

"I'm glad you're profiting from all this."

"Me too, money is good."

"I hear you like money," Severus jibbed.

"I heard the same thing actually," she joked back. She smiled and Severus turned to smile back at her when he heard some students begin to giggle. Severus instantly turned to glare at the students in the Great Hall and then proceeded to eat his carrots.

"I met with Lucius last night and he casually mentioned that he seemed to be cured."

"Well good for them."

"I can't believe Slytherin beat my Puff's last week," Sprout interrupted to Kathleen.

"I told you they would do well," Kathleen replied. Sprout dominated the rest of the evening's conversation, so Severus finished his meal and then retired to his quarters. His black cat Nina was happy to have him home for once. She curled up on his lap while he did some research about the Wolfesbane. She purred while he read, but instead of concentrating on the bio-chemistry of wolves, he found himself thinking about Kathleen's hips. Beneath her robes it was difficult to tell but he was certain she was just curvy enough. He imagined her skin to be soft.

"Mr. Severus," Mini spoke sneaking up behind him on the sofa.

"What?"

"Mini has all of your robes pressed and new sheets on your bed. Do you need tea or water or juice?"

"No I'm fine, thank you. Has Nina been fed?"

"She has sir," Mini replied humbly. "Her box has been emptied."

"Did she have kippers?" he asked in a higher pitched voice as he picked up the silky cat and turned her to face him, her green eyes staring deep into his.

"She did sir, her once a week kippers, and some cream."

"Good, no wonder she's purring so much," he said, more to the cat than to the elf. He brought Nina closer to his chest and held her tight as he stared into the fire. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw that weekend, not that he attended the match. Kathleen spent the weekend in London sightseeing again while he had to chaperone the students to Hogsmeade. On Monday evening, he sat in the Great Hall waiting for dinner to appear when Dumbledore began to speak.

"I'd like to say something this evening before we have our dinner. In honor of our American professor, we're having _American Feast_ week. This week is the American holiday called Thanksgiving, and to make Professor O'Hara feel more at home, we asked the elves to recreate some of America's most famous dishes. Tonight, we dine on a cuisine that comes from where she was born, in the Southwest of America. It's called, Mex-Tex..."

"It's Tex-Mex," Kathleen whispered to Severus who just chucked.

"And I've had this before while in America and I just loved it. I hope you all enjoy it to," Dumbledore said as the food magically appeared on the tables. A large plate of cheese quesadillas appeared right before Severus, along with beef- hard shelled tacos, chicken enchiladas and baked nachos loaded with cheese and beans.

"Interesting idea," Severus said, reaching for the cheese quesadilla. Kathleen smiled and put one of everything on her plate.

"Wow, that was so nice of him, he didn't need to do that," she said as she piled sour cream onto her nachos. A moment later Dumbledore walked over to speak to them.

"Around ten o'clock please join me in my office, all of the staff will be there for some more...festivities," Dumbledore offered and then went back to his seat.

"What does he have planned?" Kathleen asked Severus who was just as curious as she was. He too enjoyed the Tex-Mex he'd sampled in America a few years back and was really happy to have the quesadilla on his plate. He put it in his mouth and instantly knew it just wasn't right.

Kathleen put a bite of taco into her mouth and made a face as well. They both put the food back down on their plates and opened them up to examine them. She looked over at Severus's plate as he removed the tortilla to expose the filling.

"Is that...Swiss cheese?" Kathleen asked Severus who snarled at his dinner.

"I believe it is. I don't remember Swiss being in the ones I had in San Antonio."

"Um, no, they don't use Swiss. And what the hell is in my taco?" she asked, fingering through its contents. "This beef isn't ground, it's like...steak that was cut into cubes, and is that...cabbage instead of lettuce?"

"It looks like cabbage."

"Wow, and tomato sauce instead of diced tomatoes and oh, what a shock, shredded Swiss cheese," she smiled as Severus couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't think the very English elves know how to prepare _Mex-Tex_ cuisine," Severus spoke as Kathleen began to laugh.

"It's not really, awful; it's just not what I expected."

"My favorite are these nachos here, instead of refried beans, are those mashed black-eyed-peas?"

"Oh God Sev, I do believe you are right."

"Mmm! These tacos are wonderful!" Sprout spoke loudly as she reached for another one. Severus looked out into the Great Hall and noticed most of the Hufflepuffs were enjoying the meal, while the Ravenclaws were taking theirs apart to examine them, the Gryffindors were taking bites, making horrible faces and then taking more bites, and the Slytherins were just staring at theirs.

Kathleen reached for an enchilada and slowly brought it to her mouth. Severus was impressed with her braveness. She closed her eyes and took a bite. She tried to conceal her face of disgust and slowly put it back down on her plate. She continued to chew as Severus's smile grew larger until he was laughing at her. She reached for her water and drank nearly the entire glass before swallowing loudly.

"How bad could it be?" he asked.

"Well, it was some kind of stewed-chicken and the cheese...was muenster!" she said with a sneer. Severus covered his mouth to conceal his giggles from the students.

"Muenster? Merlin's saggy nut-sac, even I know that does not belong in any kind of enchilada."

"It doesn't belong on this planet!"

"At least it's not blue cheese."

"Oh God, I'm surprised it wasn't a fried chicken drumstick with Limburger cheese," she joked.

"Gross..."

"Oh these nachos are just fabulous," Sprout spoke. Severus glanced over at Flitwick who was staring down at his plate with disdain. "Do you like the chili con queso? " Sprout asked the pair who just stared at her blankly.

"It's parmesan atop of bolognaise with crisps," Severus replied as Kathleen had to lower her head to laugh into her lap. She ended up laughing so hard she snorted, which made Sprout smile.

After dinner Severus nearly sprinted to his office where Mini had a platter full of fresh fruit waiting for him on his desk. He sat back with his feet up on his desk and bit into the sour-green apple. A moment later the door to his office swung open and Kathleen entered and took the seat opposite him.

"That was sweet but man...that food was awful," she said as Severus took another huge bite of apple and savored it as he chewed. "I wonder what Dumbledore has in store for us tonight?" she asked as he just shrugged his shoulders and took another bite. "Oh God, I wonder what they'll make tomorrow?" she asked as he just shook his head and took another bite. "For Christ's sakes, give me some fruit!" she commanded as he handed her the platter. She selected a Bartlett pear and bit into it with immense passion.

"Good?" he asked.

"I'm starving and that damn muenster taste is still in my mouth," she said, taking another bite. "Mmm...I can't believe Pomona ate all that food," she said with a mouth full of pear.

"I can, she's a pig. She was in heaven; she even forgot to put renegade meat on my plate tonight."

"Oh shit, that's right!" she smiled and then reached for some red grapes. "Wow, these grapes are really good."

"Yup, I know," he replied, taking some grapes for himself. A moment later a student knocked on his door, so Kathleen excused herself, but not before stealing a tangerine from his platter.

"So I asked you all here tonight so we could get together after that fine meal and have some Mex-Tex beverages too," Dumbledore said as Flitwick sneered for a moment.

"It's Tex-Mex," Severus corrected.

"Oh, that's right...well, Severus, our resident Potion's Master, will brew for us tonight some authentic...margaritas!"

"I will?"

"You will," Dumbledore smiled as Severus just rolled his eyes. "Severus makes the best ones. Ever since we visited San Antonio a few years back he's been making me margaritas."

"I had no idea," Kathleen smiled as Severus rose to approach a table that had all of the ingredients on it. Everyone else began to talk when Kathleen approached him at the table. "So, just because you can brew potions that means you're also a great bartender now?"

"I guess so..."

"Make sure to use that Pertrune..."

"It's Patron Dumbledore," Severus corrected. "I will."

"Mex-Tex?" she whispered to Severus who glanced up and smiled as he sliced the fresh limes.

"I prefer Herradura myself," Severus whispered back.

"I thought you didn't really drink. I've never seen you drink?"

"Rarely, these are an exception."

"I love margaritas, you better not fuck them up," she whispered to him as he chuckled.

"I won't, these are authentic. I got the recipe from a wizard in Texas when I was there."

"They aren't that difficult to make."

"No, the key is fresh limes."

"Oh yes, fresh limes are the secret," she smiled. She watched on as he hand-squeezed the limes and mixed the liquors in a huge decanter. He then poured the contents into very large goblets and added a slice of lime-peel to each as a garnish. He let Dumbledore sip first, who then sighed and gave Severus a thumbs up. "Okay, I'll give it a try," she said slowly bringing the goblet to her lips. She took a sip and smiled. "Wow that's good, and wow...it's strong!"

"Well if you're going to do it, do it strong," Severus said taking a sip from his half-filled goblet. "And it's pretty tart."

"Oh Severus, this is so good!" Sprout said as she nearly finished hers in one sip.

"I'm glad you like it," Severus replied.

"So, why were you two in Texas?" Kathleen asked.

"Potion's conference, he really wanted to attend with me. We went to the wizarding river walk and had _Mex-Tex_," he joked, "and margaritas every night."

"Well, you outdid yourself, this is good," she said, drinking all of her goblet's contents and then reaching for another.

"These are strong, two-drink maximum," Severus warned as he poured her another.

Before Severus knew it, he and Dumbledore were the only sober people in the room. Kathleen had passed-go about thirty minutes before and even Minerva looked a bit tipsy. Sprout waddled out the door and Flitwick, who only had one, was not walking very steady.

"Miss O'Hara, allow me to escort you back to your quarters," Severus said to the witch who was having more fun than she probably should have been having.

"Why thank you Mr. Severus," she smiled and then burst into laughter.

"Use my floo Severus," Dumbledore offered. Severus helped the witch over the floo and then walked her in, since it was large enough for two. He threw in the powder and was in her quarters a few moments later. He helped her out and got her to her sofa.

"What did he do to my master?" Hinnie asked, coming out of her cubby and running towards Kathleen.

"Nothing, she's just a little drunk."

"A little?" Kathleen laughed. "Try a lot!"

"Well, yes, a lot drunk."

"Oh Sev, oh Sev, oh Sev...the room is spinning," she said as she almost fell over onto her side.

"Let's get you to bed," Severus mentioned. He carried her into her bedroom and placed her gently in the center of her large bed. He lay down next to her and reached into his pocket.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Getting some Sober-Up for you," he said, staring down at the multiple, tiny shrunken vials in his hand. As he was looking for the correct vial she sat up on the bed and instantly removed her robes over her head.

"God it's fuckin' hot in here!" she said, wiping sweat from her forehead and throwing her robes onto the floor. Severus couldn't help but notice she was committing a faux pas. Her bra was lavender and her knickers were black. Camilla's always matched. Severus stared for a brief moment and then looked back to his hand.

"I'll cast a cooling charm," Severus offered, finding the vial of Sober-Up for her.

"Nah, I'll be fline," she giggled and then lay back down on the bed.

"Here, drink this, in five minutes you'll feel fine," he instructed as he helped her to drink the contents of the vial without spilling. "Hinnie, bring her some water please," Severus said to the elf, who he could hear rummaging just outside the door. Kathleen continued to giggle some as he re-shrunk the vial and put it back into his pocket. He lay down on his side, resting his head on his arm and just watched the witch continue to giggle spontaneously until Hinnie presented her with a glass of water. "Drink it all please."

"Yes sir," she smiled and sat up to take the glass from the elf. He could tell by her demeanor she was feeling better already. She drank the entire contents of the glass at once and handed him the glass to place on the nightstand for her.

"Do you want your robes back?" he asked as she lay on her back, and turned her face towards his. She smiled and shook her head and then took a deep breath. "Feeling better?"

"Your cocktails get one drunk quickly, and your potions sober them up quickly."

"Yes, well, I'm very good at what I do."

"Yes you are," she smiled. They both stared at each other for a moment. Severus found his hand was caressing her face as she closed her eyes. Her skin was soft and very smooth. He gently swept her hair from her shoulder so he could gently glide his finger around her bra-strap. A moment later his hand was near her chest but he made sure to avoid her actual breasts as he moved down just above her belly button, which made her chuckle slightly. She was still flat on her back but he noticed she had opened her legs ever so slightly. Her eyes remained shut and even though he wasn't left handed, he decided to continue gently gliding his fingers over her skin just above her knickers.

He kept moving his hand lower, over her knickers, which caused her to inhale quickly and then bite her bottom lip. He kept his eyes focused on her face and then moved her knickers to the side to he could touch her skin. She made the faintest of noises but it was obvious to him she was enjoying herself. His hand gave him a detailed description of her entire anatomy and then he quickened his pace as she began to breathe louder and inhale harder.

He noticed she never once opened her eyes, and wasn't being too loud either. Instead her breaths and soft moans were gentle and frequent, slightly going up in pitch the deeper he went in and her hand squeezed his robes near his chest tighter the faster he massaged her outside. He too was beginning to take deeper breaths and was as turned on as he'd ever been in the past. Finally he felt her begin to tremble as she seemed to hold her breath for a few moments before coordinating her exhales with her quivers.

It was times like these he envied women. He knew she wasn't done, even though his hand was growing tired. He wondered what marvels he could accomplish if he'd used his right hand, which was still nestled on his jaw line as he reclined on his side next to her. He thought momentarily about just climbing on top of her, but then decided against it. He wasn't sure if she was on any birth-control potions and it was probably wasn't the best idea to get her drunk and then have sex with her, even if his Sober-Up had done a decent job.

She continued to shudder and began to squirm more on the bed. She even invoked the name of God a few times and then finally asked him to stop. He remained on his side, just staring at her, as she finally opened her eyes. She waved her hand in her sweaty hair to push it off her forehead and continued to breathe rather deeply. Severus gave her a soft, closed lipped kiss on the lips and then rolled over on his back while bunching up his robes up, being mindful to hide his arousal.

"Okay you filthy man, don't go rubbing your hand on my good sheets now," she said with a smile.

"You think I would just rub my hand on your sheets?"

"Yeah, or on me."

"It's from you though."

"True, but its out-there now, so don't rub it on me. I hate when guys casually like...use their hand then in your hair or on your robes and it's so obvious what they are doing."

"Shall I wash my hands?"

"If you feel so compelled."

"Well as a Healer and a Potion's Master, I understand the importance of good hygiene," Severus smiled, rising from her bed and heading towards her loo. He noticed Hinnie making angered faces at him as he walked passed her. He used her lavender scented soap and dried his hands on her bright red towels and then rejoined her in the bedroom, where he noticed her robes were back on her body.

"Feel refreshed?" she asked, sitting up on her bed.

"I do. What marvelous soap you have," he jibbed with a slight smile. "I'm so glad I got to sample it."

"God forbid part of me ended up in one of your potions."

"God forbid. I know of no real potion where secretions are used, but I'm sure I could invent one," he said as she laughed.

"Lay down next to me," she offered as he climbed onto her bed again. This time he lay with his head on her pillow, flat on his back, while she leaned next to him with her head on his chest. The two sat in silence for a moment and Severus nearly fell asleep when she spoke.

"Your chest is so bony."

"Yeah," he whispered. She didn't speak again. A moment later, he could hear his own soft snores.

***Don't forget to follow this story on Facebook. Search for Severus Snape Revealed and Shorts and 'like' the page. :-)**


	17. Story 2: Part 6, The Lily&the Blood Drop

Snape Revealed Shorts, Story TWO:

_Pure Romance_

Part 6: The Lily and the Blood drop

AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…

I can't leave the house these days without some stay-at-home Mom trying to sell me some Pure Romance. I assume this type of stuff is sold worldwide, but I live in the town that started Pure Romance. Yes, a family in Cincinnati, Ohio came up with the idea years ago and it's grown into a monster. If you are unaware, it's a company that sells sex toys. Yes. So I'm going to write a story about it for no good reason. No, I don't work for Pure Romance, no, I've never been to any of their parties, but I'm invited all the darn time!

It goes without saying this installment is rated M for mature language and some graphic…um…depictions. Okay, it's just plain raunchy.

(This story begins during the first week of October, 1985. Rhys is long gone, as is Lily, and after four years of mourning, Severus is still deeply affected, however, he's slowly beginning to emerge from his self-imposed mental-exile.)

This story is not yet beta'd…

*This installment has some sexual situations in it*

Severus was sound asleep when he felt his arm jerked followed by Kathleen squealing.

"Sev! It's eight o'clock! Sev!"

"What?" he asked, opening his eyes and rolling over to stretch.

"It's eight!"

"In the morning?" he asked as she bounced off the bed.

"Yeah!" she shrieked as she ran out of the room.

"Well that's not good," he murmured. He rubbed his eyes, yawned and then rose from her bed. He found her in her loo brushing her teeth with one hand and brushing her hair with the other. "No alarm?"

"I forgot to set it," she replied while spitting toothpaste out of her mouth. She handed him the same toothbrush which he grabbed and added more toothpaste too. "Times like this a beard is nice huh?"

"Yeah," he agreed, swishing his mouth out and spitting into her basin. "I hate being late."

"At least my classroom is only one flight down."

"I walk fast," he said. He rinsed her toothbrush off, rubbed his fingers through his hair, and then turned to face the witch. He bowed his head slightly and then left her loo. "I'll see you at dinner," he said. He made sure to glare at Hinnie as he left. The elf knew to wake them, but she was trying to make a point it seemed.

His students didn't make a peep after he entered the classroom eight minutes late. In fact, they were even silent as he opened the door, and more than half were just reading quietly, while a couple had their heads down on the desks, still tired themselves. Severus fibbed about his tardiness by telling them about a special potion he was brewing that required his immediate attention.

Severus feared going to dinner that night, not so much the next-day awkwardness regarding Kathleen, but more so the food the elves were going to prepare. Severus sat and noticed Kathleen and Sprout had traded places at the table. Kathleen smiled and placed her napkin on her lap. She greeted Sprout first and then simply said "Severus."

"Professor O'Hara. How were your classes?" Severus asked, taking a sip of water from his goblet.

"Okay. I was a tad tardy this morning. What's for dinner do you think?"

"I don't know, some red, white, and blue crap I imagine," Severus replied as Flitwick who was listening in burst into laughter.

A moment later Dumbledore stood up to speak again.

"Tonight to continue with our American themed cuisine week, we offer delicacies from the Northeastern part of the United States. Enjoy," he spoke as a brown wooden bucket full of shellfish appeared on the table. Severus was impressed.

"Ah, a clam bake," Kathleen said with a smile. The buckets had vibrant red lobsters, very pink shrimp, hundreds of clams, potatoes and corn. "Let's hope it's um...edible."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Sprout asked, reaching her heavy arm over Kathleen to grab a whole lobster.

"Ever have lobster Sev?" Kathleen asked.

"I have. It's...rich."

"It is. Wanna share?"

"Sure," he said as she grabbed one of the smaller lobsters from the bucket. She also scooped up shrimp and clams and placed a few on Severus's plate for him.

"No red meat to accost you tonight it seems," Kathleen joked.

"Shucks," Severus replied, wondering why Kathleen was placing food on his plate for him. "I can gather my own food you know."

"Oh I know," she smiled and then winked, to which Severus heard Flitwick drop his fork onto the floor. "Now, there's a proper way to cut and devour a lobster," Kathleen instructed. Severus on the other hand was busy making a sickened face at Sprout, who bit off the lobster's head, allowing all the juices to soak down her arms, as she sucked meat out of the neck. "And that's not how," Kathleen whispered. "I think she thinks this is a huge crawfish."

"Gross and it kind of is, isn't it?" he asked as Kathleen just shook her head.

"Okay, first you slice the tail down the middle..."

"I like tail," Severus joked in a flirty tone, to which he heard Flitwick drop another fork. Kathleen giggled to the point she snorted and then pulled meat out of the split-open tail. Before she could serve Severus, he helped himself.

"Okay, next we remove the claws," she spoke in a strained voice, requiring some strength to remove a claw for Severus. "Now we have to crack it," she said, handing him a mallet. "I think you can probably handle this."

"Yes, removing things from shells is not foreign to me," he noted, smashing the claw with his mallet. He glanced over as Kathleen dipped some claw meat into some butter and slowly brought the meat to her mouth. For whatever reason, he found he was very turned on. He'd never been turned on by the mastication of crustacean before.

He too ate some lobster, noticing instantly it was a bit too firm, and sweet. He then removed the shell from his shrimp and took a bite. The food tasted, okay. It wasn't overly flavored, and it seemed overcooked since the seafood was rubbery. At least the butter made it go down easier.

"They left out the seaweed I think," Kathleen admitted. "And way overcooked it."

"This seafood stew needs some seasoning," Sprout said, digging into her pockets to remove a pouch containing whole peppercorns, garlic flakes, sea salt, thyme, red pepper flakes and a vial of lemon juice.

"Oh-kay," Kathleen said, no doubt surprised Sprout carried a spice rack in her robe pockets with her. "We may need some of those," she said as Sprout happily handed her some.

"Don't eat that clam, it's not open," Severus warned, as Sprout put the bad clam on her plate. "You should discard it."

"Can't I just pry it open?"

"No, it's a bad clam, you'll get really sick," Severus warned.

"Okay, thanks for telling me," Sprout replied, reaching for a better clam.

Severus chewed on rubbery seafood, albeit better seasoned, and the conversation remained light. A moment later they were presented with key-lime pie. Severus was impressed that there were no actual keys in the pie, but he suspected they used regular limes, and far too many of them.

Severus sat alone in his quarters later that evening with his cat Nina curled up in his lap. He was reading a guilty-pleasure fiction novel, but wondered if Kathleen would come knocking at his door. He didn't have to wonder for long, a few moments later he heard a knock. He hoped it wasn't his Prefect or Dumbledore. When Mini opened the door, Severus looked over his shoulder and saw the deep auburn hair and knew it was Kathleen.

Severus moved Nina off his lap and quickly stood up. He shook out his robes so no cat hair was on them and moved closer to the door to greet his guest. He uncharacteristically smiled at the witch who smiled back and entered his quarters. Mini looked a tad upset, as did Nina. Severus motioned Kathleen to come sit on his sofa. Nina moved to the chair nearby, but looked very displeased.

"Um, does your pet kitty hate me?" Kathleen asked as Severus glanced over at Nina, who literally glared at the witch.

"Yes. I'd say she does. I do not speak cat but her body language screams hate."

"I see. Why do you have such a...lovely creature...in your quarters? You just don't strike me as the pet type."

"She acquired me actually. She's not my pet, I'm her pet. She followed me all the way from the Forbidden Forest into the castle and refused to leave. That was four years ago now. I think she's staying now."

"I think so too. She's very pretty."

"Not sure of her breed. She's not magical in any way. Not sure of her age either, but her teeth are decent so she's not too old. She eats rich food though. Kippers and cream once a week, tuna the rest of the time."

"You spoil her," Kathleen said in a flirty tone and a wicked smile. "Does she spoil you?"

"She feeds me kippers...no," Severus joked with a giggle. "She likes to curl up on my lap and sleep next to me in my bed, yes. Mini is quite protective as well."

"It's in the elves nature. Mine is too but she's being a bitch today for some reason."

"She hates me."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Oh my God!" Kathleen erupted and glared out over Severus's shoulder. Severus turned to find his mermaid in the window, staring in at the pair. "Is that a real mermaid?"

"Yes. I've never seen a fake one," Severus remarked. Kathleen rose from the sofa and approached the ceiling to floor window to glance at the mermaid further. Severus joined her, shocked that the mermaid hadn't left yet. She seemed as curious about Kathleen as Kathleen did about her. "That's Elle."

"She has a name?"

"Well I mean she hangs out here all the time, so I had to give her a name. She has a name but I can't pronounce it. I don't gargle in mer-tongue," he joked.

"She likes you huh?" Kathleen smiled at the bluish-green skinned blonde-haired mermaid.

"She saved my life once," Severus said and then smiled at the mermaid, who seemed to smile back at him.

"How?"

"The Giant-Squid knocked my boat over and I nearly drown. My friend literally saved my life that night. But she, Elle, returned my lost wand to me, which really, really saved my life. Without that wand all I had to defend myself was my wit and my fists, which are no match for gangs of wizards."

"Why did you need defense?"

"Oh, um, there were some wizard assholes here at school with me who just got their jollies by torturing me daily. Now I can do some wandless magic but four against one even with a wand is a challenge."

"Wait a minute," she pressed on, as Severus grew weary of the topic and did not want to discuss it further. "You can't swim?"

"Oh, um, no."

"Wait a minute. Um...you live beneath a lake."

"Yes I see the irony. Why our Common Room and my classroom are down here is a mystery to me. It makes no sense having the Potion's lab down here where it can blow up the entire castle. Up in one of the towers makes the most sense."

"Yeah, our school was in no castle, it was an actual University looking brick school, but our Potion's lab was upstairs, in the corner. We had many explosions over the years, no deaths though."

"Well that's good. No, some moron decided to have the lab down here. It wasn't Salazar who put the lab down here, that came after he left. Slytherin was always down here though."

"Salazar...hmm. Sorry you were bullied. Who'd do such a thing?"

"Assholes. Anyway, Elle found my wand deep at the bottom of the lake and gave it back to me," Severus said, staring into the eyes of the mermaid as he spoke. There was just enough moonlight to see her as she leaned up against the glass.

"Wow, she has enormous tits!" Kathleen said which made Severus chuckle. "I'm sorry but aside from the breast-stroke, how do those things help her in any way?"

"They're not that big!"

"She's sporting a c-cup at least. I thought they'd have really small ones."

"Well, I guess, I'm not sure. I don't typically stare at her..."

"Wait, a naked fish-chick visits your window and you don't look?"

"I meant to say, it's been four years now, I hardly notice anymore."

"They billow in the water. They're far nicer than mine."

"Yours are fine."

"You've not seen mine."

"I saw enough of them, they seemed fine. You sport a c-cup too I believe."

"I'm a small c, large b, whatever, I'm jealous of her!"

"Don't be. And you've really never seen one?"

"We don't have a lot of merpeople in New Mexico or floating around the Potomac."

"She's pretty...for a fish type creature," Severus said and then moved in closer to the witch standing next to him.

"But you do eat seafood," she toyed back to him.

"I've been known to eat other things to on occasion," he said, bypassing her lips and going straight to her neck to give her a soft kiss while grabbing her hips as he drew her closer to him. The moment was a romantic one, until they were interrupted by a very forceful slam of the mer-tail against the window. Severus yelped and stopped kissing Kathleen to stare at the window. Elle crossed her arms at her chest and just glared at Kathleen.

"What's with all these bitches around you, they all hate me."

"They don't hate you," Severus said as Elle smashed her hand against the window that time. Both Severus and Kathleen shrieked and took a step back. "And she can read lips."

"Oh, well, read this then, stop slamming against the window!" Kathleen shouted as Elle swam away. A moment later something hit the window again with greater force. It was fast, too fast to see, but Severus knew it was her slamming her tail into the glass again. "Jesus Merlin and Joseph! What's her problem?"

"I don't know. She's never done that before."

"What? You never kissed a human in front of her before?"

"Um...well...I don't think so," Severus said, remembering that most of the kisses he and Ophelia had shared were in his office and private lab. "Um, no. I haven't."

"And you have no drapes."

"Well I mean I live under a lake. I figured I needed no drapes."

"Well I think she's gone," Kathleen said, pulling on Severus's robes to get him closer to her again. He leaned down since she was a few inches shorter than he and began to kiss her on the mouth when they were confronted by yet another slam; that time so forceful he feared the glass would break. "What the fuck?" Kathleen sneered and then gave the mermaid the finger.

"Elle! Stop, please," Severus said to the pitch black lake. It seemed cloud had covered the moon, but she could still see in just fine. "You'll always be my favorite mermaid."

"Yeah like that's going to work. Let's go...um...back to the couch?" she offered, taking his hand and leading him to the couch. She sat down and removed her orange jelly-shoes and frilly lace socks, which she placed near the fire. She then took her wand out of her pocket and placed it on his coffee table. "So I must ask. If I may be so bold. I have a rather crass question."

"Go for it," Severus said, removing his boots and but keeping his wand on him.

"Does mermaid pussy taste like fish? I'm just thinking it does!" she asked as Severus laughed.

"I wouldn't know, but I hope it does! I'm sure it smells like it too, since it is a fish...kind of."

"Do they have, you know...vaginas?"

"Yes. They do have sex and give birth, they are mammals. She has a vagina."

"And an asshole?"

"Yes."

"How do you tell the difference?"

"Well, for starters, her labia give away her vagina and her asshole is just a hole. Any other anatomical questions regarding merpeople?"

"So, mer-dick, just out there for the world to see?"

"Mermen do not ever encounter humans, but I assume very much like a whale, yes, they'd be...apparent."

"Well all this talk about the genitalia of fish turns me on...I'm kidding."

"I know. And they are mammals technically. I'm just saying."

"Excuse my ignorance Professor," she said, leaning in to kiss him. Another bang was heard by all, so loud that Mini screamed from inside her cubby and Nina ran and hid under his desk. "I hate her," she whispered.

"I know. I'm growing to as well," he whispered back. He instantly felt a hand around him.

"You are growing indeed."

"You're so corny."

"Yeah, it's part of my charm," she smiled, while twirling her hair in her fingers. All of her pink lipstick was off and her yellow and purple eye shadow was starting to fade, which made Severus happy. "Um, is that...Megadeath?"

"I don't know," Severus replied, rolling his eyes at his student's blaring of their music.

"I think it is. Man, it's loud!"

"Yes, they like their music...loud."

"Why not put a silencing charm on the common room?"

"Can't. It's against the rules. I have to be able to hear in case someone gets into a fight or needs help."

"Well that makes sense but who can hear over that music?"

"We can go to my bedroom; it has silencing charms from the inside out so they won't hear us um..."

"Fucking?"

"Sure," Severus smiled. He stood up and took the witch by the hand as he led her to his bedroom.

"You fuck in there a lot?" she asked with a smile.

"No, actually, never."

"So why the charm?"

"I don't know...well, I mean..."

"Good to be prepared?" she asked as he opened the door. "Hey, yours is bigger than mine."

"Yes."

"It's nice. And...really dark," she said, noticing the only light came from the soft lights in the living room. Once Severus closed the door, the room was almost pitch black. Severus with his Goblin-eye could see fairly well but he knew she was virtually blind. He led her to the bed and lay down next to her. "It's freezing in here."

"I'll keep you warm," he said, kissing her neck and moving her robes up towards her head.

"Can we light the fire?" she asked. Severus's shyness kicked in and he tried to talk her out of the fire being lit.

"Just relax," he said, removing her robes from over her head. He tossed them on the floor and then rolled onto his back. She climbed on top of him and began to kiss him passionately when they heard another loud bang, that time coming from his bedroom window.

"What the fuck?" Kathleen yelled. "It's pitch black in here!"

"They have good night vision, ignore her," he pressed. Kathleen bent over to kiss him more when they were encountered with another bang.

"Oh fuck this! If she wants a show, she'll get a show!" Kathleen said, nearly tearing Severus's robes off from over his head. He heard his wand fall onto the floor, but he didn't care. He sat up, facing her, and removed her bra, and threw it towards the window, which generated another loud bang. Kathleen was nearly biting at him as she was suddenly so aggressive with her kissing. She ran her fingers though his hair, then down his chest before removing his under pants and hers as well. He lay back down on his back and placed his hands around her hips so he could feel her naked backside. A moment later she was riding him as if he was a Hippogriff. The harder and faster she thrusted on him, the more Elle banged against the glass. Severus normally hated to talk during sex but he felt he needed to warn Kathleen.

"Um, I've not done this in about a year..."

"So?"

"So...don't blink or it'll be over..."

"You're a young man, you can go again," she pressed. Since he felt he had her permission, he didn't mind just releasing and coming the moment she said _again_. He let out a slight moan and then inhaled quickly, signaling to her that he was done. She stopped moving and rolled over next to him. Neither spoke for a moment. Both lay on their backs, staring up at the black ceiling, breathing hard. Even Elle was quiet. "But I didn't mean right this second."

"Sorry. You were going crazy on me."

"I like to be on top."

"Good, I like you on top. I'll go longer next time," he promised as she moved her head closer to his chest. "I think Elle is gone."

"I hope so. She needs to go diddle a starfish or something," she remarked as Severus chuckled slightly. She placed her head on his chest and began to rub her hands over his chest and arms. "My God you're skinny."

"Yeah."

"I mean, you're skin and bones...and bone!"

"Yeah," Severus said and then laughed. "And hair."

"Well on your head but your chest is pretty bare."

"I have like...four."

"Ha...let's see," she toyed, fingering around his chest in search of man-hairs. "I think you have nine. God, it's still freezing in here. Can we please light the fire?"

"Well um..."

"Mini! Light the fire please," Kathleen shouted. Before Severus could say anything in protest, Mini threw open the door, lit the fire with the snap of her fingers, and then slammed the door behind her. Severus reached on the floor for his robes and threw them over his groin area in time for Kathleen to glance over at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh my God, are you shy?" she teased.

"No," he lied.

"You just threw your robes over your crotch-stained dick! You're shy!"

"Crotch-stain?"

"Yeah! Here I am, all naked, and you're hiding under your robes?"

"I just...suddenly got cold."

"You're sweating."

"It's a cold sweat."

"Oh my God. I thought it was us Americans who were prudes? I thought you Brits were all over the naked thing?"

"British Muggles, yes. British wizards, not so much."

"Really?"

"Yes. We're very Victorian here. Working at St. Mungo's it was nearly impossible to get a witch or wizard to disrobe...ever."

"Wow. Well then I should be cowering beneath a blanket or something."

"No, you look great," Severus said, turning his head to take a good look at her body in the light. "You should remain naked in fact."

"Oh really? Gee, never heard a man say that before," she joked. She placed her head back on his chest and then quickly lifted his robes to see his phallus just laying there. He hastily put his hand over hers to move the robes back over himself. "That's what it looks like huh?"

"What?"

"An uncircumcised penis. I've never seen one."

"What?"

"Nope. Americans don't do that."

"Even the wizards?"

"Even the wizards. Everyone in America is circumcised...everyone."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"Yup, it's true. So let me see that again."

"No."

"Too late," she said, lifting his robes and staring long and hard at what he had to offer. She looked truly fascinated. She then reached down to touch him. "It's...interesting. So that's what all the fuss is about? Just some extra skin?"

"I guess so. I can't believe you've never seen one."

"You're my fist international conquest," she said in a proud but flirty tone. She pulled the skin back and then forward again, and then back and then forward again. "Aw, it's like a sharpay!"

"Please don't compare to me to a dog."

"It's so soft too, I mean the skin...and it's dark?"

"I guess so. I don't go around comparing it to other men's really."

"I thought all men compared their...wands."

"Victorian...remember? Aside from medical reasons, I've not seen a bunch of other men's dicks and I hope to keep it that way."

"Not in the bathroom?"

"The student bathrooms have shower curtains here and our toilets are all in stalls, no urinals like in America."

"Really? Wow. I had no idea."

"Yup. It's true."

"But most wizards don't wear underwear under their robes, right?"

"Well athletes do, and trousers too for that very reason. I used to wear trousers beneath mine, but I don't anymore. I wear very long robes instead that don't ever ride up even when I sit. I always wear underpants though. Most if not all witches here wear knickers..."

"That's so cute how you say that...knickers," she toyed and then kissed his cheek.

"Well that's what they are," he said, turning his head to face her. "I know of some wizards who do...free-ball it though."

"So you all talk about your cocks, you just don't show them off, right?"

"Right," he smiled. "Except to ladies of course."

"But not me, you're still covered."

"Well, okay, I'm a tad...shy."

"Why? You felt fine, I just saw you, limp, and you looked fine."

"I'm sure I'm fine. I just...I don't know, I'm shy I guess."

She remained quiet for a few more minutes. She rubbed her fingers gently down his bony rib cage and on the outer part of his right forearm. Severus closed his eyes to enjoy the soft touches. He relaxed his body and lowered his arm to his side, while slowly caressing her shoulder with his left hand.

"Um, Sev, what's that?" she asked. He opened his eyes and glanced over to see her looking oddly at his forearm. "Is that a tattoo?" she asked. He instantly moved his arm down to his side to conceal it.

"It's nothing."

"No, it's a drawing, let me see," she said, lifting her head and grabbing for his arm.

"It's no big deal..."

"If it's no big deal, then let me see it," she spoke with a smile. She grabbed his right arm and turned it over to view his inner forearm. There she found his tattoo. "A flower?" she asked. He just stared back at her, wondering what story to tell her. "What kind of flower is that?"

"It's a lily," he replied plainly.

"Why do you have a lily tattooed to your arm?" she asked. He just shrugged his shoulders and wished she'd never seen the darn thing. "Is that a drop of blood at the bottom of the flower?"

"Yeah."

"I've never seen a tattoo like this. Why doesn't it move?"

"It's not magical."

"Huh? You got a Muggle tattoo?" she asked, truly perplexed. She gave him a funny look while still holding his forearm in her hands closer to her face. He just nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know...I just...I wanted a Muggle one."

"You went into a Muggle Tattoo parlor and got a painful tattoo?"

"Magical ones hurt too."

"You have one of those also?" she asked. He quickly had to say something to get her off that topic.

"It's what I'm told."

"Ah. Um, why the flower, with the blood? What does it mean?" she asked, placing his arm back down at his side and putting her head back on his chest.

"It means nothing," he fibbed. He then swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Um, okay. Sorry."

"No, no, don't be. I'll tell you some other time."

"Ah...it's about a girl then?" she asked. He kept his head flat on his pillow and stared up at his ceiling. He briefly nodded and then exhaled loudly. "Okay. Some other time."

The two sat in silence for five more minutes or so. Severus then turned over on his side to reach over to collect his wand which was on the floor.

"Oh my God!" she said, and then gasped. He quickly turned back to find her mouth was dropped and her face was white. He was shocked he'd actually forgotten about his back which he'd just exposed to her.

"Oh, my back?" he asked as she just nodded. "Yeah, potion's accident. Years ago. Nearly killed me."

"My God...and you're the Potion's Master...right?"

"Yes, ironic again. This was my first year at Hogwarts. It's fine."

"Does it hurt?" she asked. He was sitting upright and she leaned forward to touch all the scar tissue on his back.

"No, it's all numb."

"Even here?" she asked. He assumed she was rubbing his back somewhere.

"I feel nothing."

"It looks like a crater on the moon, Sev. All the skin is melted off," she noticed. She bit her bottom lip and brought her hands to her lap. He lay back down on his back and stared at the ceiling for a moment. He then sighed and reached into his night stand for a cigarette. He offered her one, to which she shook her head no, but a second later, she reached for one anyway. "Trying to quit is a joke these days," she said with the cigarette pressed in-between her lips. He lit hers and then his. She lay back down and put her head on his chest. "I'm sorry. No wonder you're shy."

"We all have scars."

"Yeah," she said, bouncing up and walking over to his side of the bed to face him. "See that?" she asked, pointing to a scar on her abdomen. "Appendix burst when I was six. And that, I fell from a broom and got a compound fracture of my tibia. That hurt like a mother fucker," she said, as Severus noticed the massive scar on her leg. "Yes, we all have scars."

"I see," he replied. "Sorry about your leg."

"Me too. Sorry about your back."

"Yeah, it sucks. Want to go for it again?" he asked. She turned to him and smiled. She finished her cigarette and then rolled him on top of her.

"Can you feel this?" she asked, probably feeling somewhere on his back. He just shook his head. "No? How about here?" she asked, he could tell she was going higher, near his lower neck. He still shook his head. "No? How about...here?" she asked, grabbing his back side. He nodded as she smiled. "Good."


	18. Story 2: Part 7, Giving Thanks

Snape Revealed Shorts, Story TWO:

_Pure Romance_

Part 7: Giving Thanks

AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…

I can't leave the house these days without some stay-at-home Mom trying to sell me some Pure Romance. I assume this type of stuff is sold worldwide, but I live in the town that started Pure Romance. Yes, a family in Cincinnati, Ohio came up with the idea years ago and it's grown into a monster. If you are unaware, it's a company that sells sex toys. Yes. So I'm going to write a story about it for no good reason. No, I don't work for Pure Romance, no, I've never been to any of their parties, but I'm invited all the darn time!

It goes without saying this installment is rated M for mature language and some graphic…um…depictions. Okay, it's just plain raunchy.

(This story begins during the first week of October, 1985. Rhys is long gone, as is Lily, and after four years of mourning, Severus is still deeply affected, however, he's slowly beginning to emerge from his self-imposed mental-exile.)

This story is not yet beta'd…

After a while, Severus and Kathleen drowned out the banging sounds Elle the mermaid's tail was making. In fact, after ten minutes or so, Elle seemed to just give up, not that Severus or Kathleen stared at the window to see for themselves. Afterwards, Severus lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, with Kathleen right next to him doing the same. The two were silent, but panting slightly. Severus turned over to his nightstand and grabbed a cigarette. He placed it in his mouth and then motioned to her if she wanted one.

She shook her head no, but a moment later, grabbed it from his hand.

"I'm a terrible quitter," she remarked as he used his wand to light her cigarette.

"Potion not work then?"

"I think so, I've not had a cigarette in a while, but I really wanted one tonight."

"Ah. Well the potion only does so much, you have to really want to quit."

Kathleen inhaled on her cigarette deeply as Severus just turned his head to watch her. She moved her sweaty hair from her forehead and smiled at Severus, who smiled back.

"I'm glad your bitchy mermaid is gone."

"She'll be back. She's normally nice. Fuck, I have so much to do," he said, rubbing his hands through his sweaty hair that time.

"Like what?"

"Research. I've been really neglectful of a certain potion lately. The experiment is this weekend and I have so much to do before then."

"On a holiday weekend?" she asked naively as Severus just lifted a brow at the witch. "Oh, you guys don't celebrate that, sorry."

"I've been trying for two weeks now to get this...item...and I just can't find it."

"What's the item? Can I help?"

"I doubt it. It's nothing, it's...don't worry about it."

"No, tell me about this potion," she asked, turning onto her side to face him in his bed.

"It's...it's pretty secret. I'm assisting this moron; he has the influence and financial backing to get this potion made, while I'm the idiot who's actually making it."

"Why? Getting paid a lot?"

"Getting paid...some. If it ever works, I made a deal with him that I'd get paid a pretty decent amount, thirty-five percent of the total patent earnings. It's a very expensive potion, but he'd get the credit."

"Why?"

"It was his idea; he's been working on it for years to no avail. We've made great strides since I started helping him a few years back. Last month, we had a breakthrough. I can't stand him personally; I'd rather not be associated with him. Of course I guess he'll mention me as his assistant, but not as the person who made the potion work, and believe me, if it ever works, it'll be because of me."

"So, what's the potion?"

"Fine, fine, it's top secret, I should not even be telling you. It's called Wolfesbane."

"Ew...as in werewolves?"

"Yes, shit-eating, leg-humping, tick-having, should-be-neutered, matted, stinky, filthy, rotten werewolves. In theory the potion keeps them sedated during the full moons. They'll still turn but they'll maintain their human mind."

"So, instead of eating shit, humping legs, getting ticks, and all that other stuff, they'd just...curl near the fire, read a book and...snooze?"

"Read a book, no, snooze, perhaps. They should have more of their human side emotionally speaking, hopefully enough to overpower the wolf side, physically. At the very least we hope they'd just stay put, in their locked house, and not hurt anyone, or themselves."

"Interesting. But for it to work, they'd all have to take it. If it's that expensive, and they can't hold jobs, how will you get it to them?"

"Damocles will probably give it away. He's wealthy enough so what does he care?"

"That bastard. He clearly does not like money."

"He likes the well being of those shit-humpers more."

"I thought they were shit eaters?" she joked.

"Werewolves will hump anything," Severus joked back.

"So, what's the ingredient you need?"

"A dog in heat," he said matter-of-factly. She smiled and looked a bit confused.

"You're putting a menstruating dog into the potion?"

"Shit, you're a genius, that's the missing-link!" he jibbed. "No I need her for the experiment. See last month they did great, in fact, Damocles and I thought we finally got the recipe right, only the last three hours it wore off and they all became assholes again."

"And a bitch in heat will...prevent this?"

"No, she'll make them worse. Werewolves are like wolves and dogs, times a thousand. When a dog senses a dog in heat nearby, they lose all control. I need to see if the Wolfesbane will work if there is a dog in heat, or better yet, a menstruating woman, nearby, since they'll often have those to overcome."

"Yeah, menstruating women are everywhere and we invoke insanity in all who cross our path."

"You do," he smiled.

"Well, I have no idea where you can find a bitchy period-dog, but I am in possession of a menstruating woman actually," she said as Severus glanced down at his sheets momentarily. "No, ew, gross, I don't do that...I do not play for the red team," she said with a sickened face. "But, I should be a menstruating woman in oh...two days."

"Ah. I see."

"Yeah."

"Well thank you but I'd never put you in such danger."

"I assume they are restrained?"

"Yes, behind iron bars in stone-walled cages but..."

"Well that sounds pretty safe."

"Need I remind you..._Professor..._ that no magic in the world works on them?"

"I am aware, but stone cages with iron bars sounds reasonable to me."

"They have escaped them before, we've had to reinforce the iron bars and allow Apparation in the room as a safeguard so we can get out fast if we need to."

"So, sounds pretty safe to me. Tell me more about this...Damocles person," she pressed. Severus exhaled, loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Let's see...he's a mostly no-talent wanker with dark hair and..."

"Money? Is he rich?"

"He's rich enough."

"Well I like money."

"Yeah...he used to brew and patent only kinky potions, you'd love him."

"Really?" she asked with a wide smile. "Which ones?"

"Um let's see...oh, Pecker-Up comes to mind..."

"He's the inventor of Pecker-Up?" she asked and then sat right up in the bed. "I sell Pecker-Up! I'm a licensed Pecker-Up dealer!"

"Of course you are," he said sarcastically.

"You'd be amazed how many wizards need it, even young ones. Oh but more so you'd be amazed at the older-than-fuck people who use it. I have a client back home, she's eighty-five, her husband is one-hundred and twelve! They still get it on! With the Pecker-Up."

"How truly fascinating," Severus droned in a bored tone.

"So, what's he like?"

"He's short, fat; he's a total asshole..."

"You're an asshole," she said with a flirty smile.

"Come to think of it, you two would get along perfectly."

"So, do I just, give you a sample of my...uh...for the experiment?"

"Oh, uh...well, I guess that would work, but I really need a willing subject there, in the room."

"I'm willing, if I'll be compensated. Does he pay?"

"Huh? Well, yeah, but I don't think it's..."

"Cool, sign me up, where do I go?"

"No, I don't want you to..."

"Will I get hazard-pay?"

"Now listen to me! No, I won't allow it. It's too dangerous. Your love of money must not interfere with your safety."

"Listen. I am the Defense Professor. I work for the Ministry. I'm not a complete moron. I trust you and your iron-bars. Also I really want to help with your potion. You seem to hate werewolves as much as I hate vampires. Maybe someday I'll need your help with some kind of...vampire-repellant. I want to help you."

"No, thank you, but no. I insist..."

"Well, Sev, you're not in charge...Damocles is...the short, fat, asshole...does he have kids?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Oh," she said and then bit her bottom lip. "What's his wife like?"

"Dead."

"Oh good! Dead wife and he has kids...that works," she stated as Severus grew truly confused.

"Am I insane or didn't we just fuck a few minutes ago?" Severus asked, trying not to sound too pissed off.

"Yeah, but we agreed, nothing serious. Besides, I'm kind-of kidding. I'd not just fuck some guy for money, that's what hookers do. Marry on the other hand?" she said in a joking tone before turning to Severus with a smile. "Jealous?"

"No. Just...all the money in the world wouldn't make that man endearing."

"That bad huh? That ugly?"

"I don't know, I guess, I mean, he's kind-of troll-like, but not...hideous."

"Ah."

"Well, wait, you know his son...Draidan."

"Belby is his son? I guess Darrius too."

"Yeah."

"Draidan is a good looking kid!"

"He must favor the mother."

"Oh. Well, I want to help."

"No."

"I don't need your permission. I'll contact this...Damocles Belby myself and offer my...menstruating services."

"Gross," Severus sighed. He then yawned and brought the sheets up over his chest.

"It's pretty late. I should take the walk of shame back to my quarters now," she said, rising from the bed. Severus turned to stare at her naked backside as she wondered over to the edge of the bed to find her garments. Severus threw his robes over his head quickly and then rose from the bed.

"Thanks for...stopping by," Severus stated, not sure what else to say. She threw her robes on and put her undergarments in her pocket. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, rather passionately. He grabbed her waist tightly and kissed her back, only to be interrupted again by the bang of a mermaid tail against his window.

"Fuck you!" Kathleen shouted to the window, with her middle finger aimed right at it. She then went to the window, lifted her robes and rubbed her bare ass against the glass. "See this bitch? Yeah, I got what you don't! A fine ass, hair on my pussy, and legs! Legs bitch, legs!" she shouted as Severus couldn't help but crack up.

"Are all Americans as crude as you?" he asked as she lowered her robes and ran her hands through her hair.

"I have no idea. I'm pretty crude though."

"So am I but damn, you got me beat I think."

"Nah, I'm sure you can out-crude me if you tried."

"I don't have to fuckin' try all that God-damned hard ya cunt," he said, reverting back to his natural, northern accent. She lifted her brows and smiled, before running to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him even more passionately than before.

"Swear at me again," she asked, releasing her tongue from his mouth for a few seconds.

"Um...you fuckin' cunt?" he said as she began to kiss him again.

"See, you Brits take swearing to a whole new level here. You throw the 'C' word around like it's nothing. It's like, the_ forbidden_ word in America."

"Well what can I say, America is full of a bunch of cunts I guess," Severus joked. She began to kiss him again, as a mermaid tail smashed into the glass. "Speaking of cunts," Severus said, looking over Kathleen's shoulder to glare at his window. Kathleen burst into laughter and then left the room.

He followed her into the sitting room, to find Nina on the sofa. The instant Nina saw Kathleen she jumped off of the sofa, walked over to her shoes, squatted down, and peed all over them.

"Oh...you...bitch," Kathleen said in slow motion.

"Nina! You know better!" Severus shouted as the cat just turned to glare at him, while still peeing on the shoes. Once she was done she slowly walked to the high-backed chair and curled up into a ball as if nothing happened. Severus used magic to lift the socks and the shoes and toss them into the fire. Kathleen's mouth dropped. "Sorry, no magic in the world will take the scent of cat piss out of those."

"I loved those shoes, they were so...corny," she said in a saddened, albeit phony, tone.

"They were pretty revolting actually," Severus mentioned as the witch made a saddened face and forced frown at him. "Your knickers on the other hand..."

"Oh there's that British dirty talk again," she smiled. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Go on!"

"Those knickers were...um...great?"

"You suck," she smiled. "My feet are freezing now!"

"I can get you some socks for your walk of shame back," he offered. She smiled and nodded. He got her a pair of thick socks that Pomona had knitted him as a welcoming present when he began working at Hogwarts. She happily put them on went to the door. "Shall I escort you?"

"No, too suspicious. No, I know the way. But thanks, my chivalrous wizard," she mocked.

Severus sat with dread the following evening at the table in the Great Hall. Kathleen joined him, with a smile, but he was dreading the food, not the woman seated to his left.

"Tonight students, we have a special treat. Authentic American Barby-koo!" Dumbledore said as a large portion of the students began to rejoice. "Enjoy!"

"Oh no," Kathleen said as Severus became terrified.

"Barby-koo is...bad?" he asked as she giggled.

"It's barbeque and it takes years to master. If not done properly, it's a disaster!"

"Oh," he said as a platter of carcass appeared before him. "Ew."

"Oh yeah, and it's mostly meat."

"Oooh this looks good!" Sprout said, reaching over Kathleen to grab red and brown colored chicken, ribs and something resembling a sausage. Kathleen looked hesitant as she grabbed a rib, just one rib, from the platter. Severus felt that the corn and the potato salad were safe. Kathleen brought the rib to her mouth, gave it a sniff, closed her eyes, and took a bite. She then made an awful face and put it down.

"That bad?"

"Oh my God, it's just ketchup with, I think, some brown sugar and it's so overcooked it's not even funny. It tastes like...feet."

"You have a foot fetish?"

"No, I just couldn't think of something disgusting enough," she said grabbing a sip of the yellow water, which she nearly choked on. "Oh God, is that supposed to be lemonade? It's just water with lemons, no sugar!"

"This lemon-beer sure is tart," Sprout said, also making a face, but seeming to enjoy her ketchup platter. Severus looked over at Flitwick who was just removing the kernels from the cob just as Severus was doing. "Severus, have some sausage," Sprout said, tossing a wet piece of grossness encased in the intestinal lining of a pig at Severus, who dodged it so it hit Flitwick instead.

"Severus!" Flitwick exclaimed.

"What? She flung it!"

"Pomona, stop flinging dead things at me!"

"I wasn't aiming for you Filius, I was aiming for Severus's plate!"

"Woman, he does not want it!" Flitwick nearly spat. Even Severus was shocked at his outburst.

"As for disgusting terminology," Severus said focusing back on Kathleen, "troll-bogeys would be a good depiction of how awful your rib is."

"Thanks Sev. Troll vomit perhaps. Hey, can we go fishing out on the Black Lake?" she asked, bringing her napkin to her lips.

"Um, I guess, why?"

"Let's catch us some mermaid tonight, filet, and deep fry that shit."

"Well," Severus said through his giggles, "I don't think she'd taste all that great, probably pretty tough."

"Bitches never taste good," Kathleen joked. "Oh, I sent a letter to Damocles and he said he'd love for me to be there for the experiment on Saturday."

"Wonderful," he said, unimpressed.

"I told him I work here with you, but he didn't mention you."

"Of course not."

"He'll pay me for my time."

"Splendid, I know how much you enjoy money."

"That I do, far more than this Hippogriff-rib."

"That's just wrong," Severus said as the witch smiled at him.

Severus sat near the window in his sitting room that night, thankful to be a vegetarian. Elle swam by a few times, but didn't stop. Nina curled up on his lap and Mini seemed happy to collect his dirty robes from the floor and shine his boots for him. Severus dreaded taking Kathleen to Belby's on Saturday. She seemed to be a competent witch but werewolves couldn't be trusted, no matter how good the potion.

The next day was American Thanksgiving, not that Severus would ever have known if it wasn't for Dumbledore insisting everyone eat a traditional Thanksgiving dinner that night. Severus sat, almost shivering, at the dinner table. Kathleen sat down next to him, and looked nervous as well.

"Everyone, in honor of our resident American Professor, Professor O'Hara, today we will help her celebrate Thanksgiving. The elves have been working hard all day preparing this special meal. I hope everyone enjoys it," Dumbledore said with a smile. A moment later a golden skinned turkey appeared before Severus, along with mashed sweet potatoes, green bean casserole and a bowl of hot, steamy gravy.

"What's the brown chunky stuff?" Severus asked the witch, who leaned in to peer into the bowl.

"It's dressing, or stuffing. It's bread, onion, celery, spices and turkey broth usually. Normally it's good, but here it may be lethal."

Severus smiled and put some on his plate. She loaded gravy on top of his stuffing for him and handed him the large bowl of sweet potatoes.

"Oh yum! Turkey!" Sprout said, grabbing the massive drumstick off the bird. Severus helped himself to some green beans and then stared, clueless, at the plate of red jiggly stuff.

"What's that?"

"It looks like cranberry sauce. Normally very good, again, here, probably lethal."

"How does one make sauce from a hard berry?"

"I have no clue, but I love it," she said, taking some to put on her plate. "Everything looks normal, except the turkey."

"What's wrong with it?" Severus asked.

"Well for starters, it's staring at me," she said, giving the turkey's head a funny look. "And why a crab-apple is rammed in the beak, I'll never know."

"I can't help you with that one," Severus said as the witch helped herself to some breast meat. She covered all of her food in gravy and slowly took a bite. He watched as she had a look of pleasant surprise on her face. "Good?"

"Wow, it's...great. The meat is tender, and buttery, and moist. Shame you don't eat meat. Why don't you eat it again?"

"Most meat makes me sick. I have a bad stomach. I just don't like the taste and texture of most meat."

"Will one bite of turkey kill you?" she urged.

"Um, well, I doubt I'd die," he replied as she put a small piece of white meat on his plate. He glanced t make sure Sprout didn't witness him as he covertly brought his fork to his lips. She was right. The meat was tender, and very moist. He had no other turkey to compare it to but he found the flavor to be mild, but it had that meaty texture the goblin in him despised. He smiled, nodded, and swallowed. "Tasty."

"Good," she smiled. "Eat your veggies now!"

"Yes ma'am," he replied, eating the sweet potatoes which seemed to be loaded with butter, cinnamon, cream and brown sugar. "So, this is a good re-creation?"

"It is. I mean, it's hard to screw up potatoes, stuffing and a dead bird, it's like chicken."

"True. This stuffing is...interesting."

"You don't like it?"

"It's just different. I've never had it before. Never occurred to me to dice up bread and serve it like this. Gravy is really good."

"Well good. I'm glad the elves did such a fine job tonight," she smiled.

After the turkey was gone, all but the head, a wide array of pies appeared on the table. Pumpkin, cherry, chocolate cream and all American apple pie. Severus instantly went for the chocolate cream pie. Kathleen just gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"Not going to try the others? Just plain, boring old chocolate?" she teased.

"I like plain, boring old chocolate."

"Ever had apple pie?"

"Nope. I've had the others though," he said as she put a small piece of apple pie on his plate. "Fine," he sighed. The apple pie was...good. It wasn't very sweet and the apples were a bit firm. He greatly preferred the chocolate.

"Well, it's nice to see you enjoy something so thoroughly," she said in a flirty tone as he finished off his piece of chocolate cream pie.

"It's not the only thing I've enjoyed thoroughly this week," he said back, just loud enough for Flitwick to hear, as he dropped his fork on the floor...again.

"Come to think of it, I've had some enjoyment this week too...thorough enjoyment. How's your fish?"

"Elle? Still angered. I suspect she'll be fine."

"Oh, I have your socks," she whispered. "Hinnie cleaned them, they're in my quarters."

"I was missing them so much, thanks," he replied with a quirky smile. "Perhaps I should stop by later to collect them?"

"I'd hate for your feet to grow cold. So, around nine o'clock, if you really want them, why not join me in my quarters and I'll give them to you?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Sounds like a good plan," she smiled. She took her last bite of pumpkin pie and winked at Severus again. That time Flitwick began to choke on his cherry pie, but Severus and Kathleen hardly noticed.

**Check us out on Facebook. Severus Snape Revealed and Shorts. :-)**


	19. Story 2:Part 8,The Bane of his Existence

**Snape Revealed Shorts, Story TWO:**

**_Pure Romance_**

**Part 8: The Bane of his Existence**

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**I can't leave the house these days without some stay-at-home Mom trying to sell me some Pure Romance. I assume this type of stuff is sold worldwide, but I live in the town that started Pure Romance. Yes, a family in Cincinnati, Ohio came up with the idea years ago and it's grown into a monster. If you are unaware, it's a company that sells sex toys. Yes. So I'm going to write a story about it for no good reason. No, I don't work for Pure Romance, no, I've never been to any of their parties, but I'm invited all the darn time!**

**It goes without saying this installment is rated M for mature language and some graphic…um…depictions. Okay, it's just plain raunchy.**

**(This story begins during the first week of October, 1985. Rhys is long gone, as is Lily, and after four years of mourning, Severus is still deeply affected, however, he's slowly beginning to emerge from his self-imposed mental-exile.)**

**This story is not yet beta'd…**

Severus spent most of Saturday trying to convince Kathleen not to accompany him to Damocles Belby's lab that evening. No matter what he tried, she remained resolute in her decision. He offered to pay her more than Belby would, but she insisted she was intrigued and wanted to see Severus's side-job up close.

Severus wore his plainest black robes and cloak and met Kathleen just at the doors to the castle, which would be closed and locked just before moon-rise. She was a good deal shorter than he, so she had to stride quickly to keep up with him as he marched towards the Disapparation point.

"You can talk to me you know," she uttered.

"I am aware," Severus said, looking forward as he spoke. "Now listen, tonight, please don't interrupt or behave in a...unprofessional manner."

"So, don't grab your ass then?"

"Correct," he replied, knowing she was smiling, but refusing to acknowledge her. "Don't grab anything until sunrise at the earliest."

"Will do, sir!"

The pair continued their walk in silence. Once at the point, he grabbed her and brought her directly in front of Belby's lab. Severus used a large brass key to enter the lab, allowing her to enter before him naturally. Once inside he removed his cloak, and hers, and hung them on hooks that resembled potion's stirs.

"Belby?" Severus shouted. He heard a muffled voice from the lower level. "He's down there already. Okay, for now, please wait upstairs in the living room. Do not leave that living room until either Belby or I come for you, okay?" he asked. She nodded and walked up the flight of stone stairs to the gaudy living room. Once he knew she was upstairs, he descended to the Belby basement.

Three of the four stone-walled cages had volunteers in them already, still in human form, clothed in the terry-cloth robes provided for them, but locked behind the reinforced iron bars. The first was an older gentleman Severus had never seen before. In the center was a middle-aged, red haired woman, who sat on the stone floor with her knees brought to her chest. The third volunteer had his back to Severus. He had shoulder length chestnut hair and appeared to be reading a book.

"Belby," Severus acknowledged. Belby turned and put down his quill and parchment.

"Severus! Did you bring the uh...test-subject?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes. Upstairs. We should not mention the subject in front of the volunteers."

"Of course, of course. Well, we have two hours still. Let's go and speak to the...subject...and then you can come back here and finish the questionnaires and get them ready."

"You're the boss," Severus replied as Belby smiled.

"Yes I am."

Severus followed Belby up the stairs to the main lab and then up the stairs to his living room. Kathleen was seated on the pink sofa with a hideous flower pattern. He could tell from her expression she was trying not to make a sickened face.

"Miss O'Hara?" Belby asked with an out-reached hand. She rose from the sofa and shook his hand. "You Americans, you love to shake hands!"

"It's part of our culture," she smiled. "Thanks so much for giving me this opportunity to help you and Severus."

"Yes, well thank you! I can't exactly place an advert in the paper asking for a menstruating woman," he said slightly red-faced. "I tried using House-elves but they only go into estrus internally, no bleeding. Quite fascinating."

"Quite...gross," Kathleen added. "I had no idea." Severus raised a brow. He assumed as a Defense teacher, she'd know some basic things regarding House-elves. An elf-in-heat was something to be avoided after all.

"Well she's here, what do you plan to do with her?" Severus asked.

"Well, I was thinking..."

"Wait, um, do you have a minute to tell me more about your experimental potion?" she asked.

"Oh, I assumed Severus explained it," Belby said condescendingly. "Well basically the potion would allow the werewolf to maintain their human brain while transformed during the full moon. Physically they'd still be werewolves but inside, in theory, they'd remain calm and not hurt themselves, or others."

"Severus mentioned that."

"Well what do you want? The formula?"

"No, no, I mean, why am I here exactly?"

"Well last month, I was so close. In fact, I thought I'd finally figured it out!" Belby boasted as Severus grew angrier with his constant use of the pronoun 'I'. "I finally did it! But Mr. Gloom-and-Doom here said further testing was required. See, the last hour before sunrise, it wore off and they became violent again. Severus said we need an animal in heat and a human woman menstruating to see if they'll still remain calm. Werewolves are similar to wolves, which are similar to dogs; they cannot control themselves around another dog in heat."

"But, I'm not a werewolf, is it the same?"

"No," Severus answered. "But, there will more than likely always be an animal in heat or a woman like you in their vicinity once the potion is mastered, unless they were banished, like they should be," he stated as Belby rolled his eyes, "or imprisoned or better yet, killed off!"

"Yes, yes, yes, we all know you hate the little werewolves Severus. Now, Miss O'Hara..."

"Call me Kathleen," she said.

"Kathleen. I think we'll wait for them to turn and see how calm they are, and then introduce you so they can smell you..."

"Wait? What? No, I thought you'd just require an undergarment or something of hers? Besides, they will be able to smell her from up here; I thought she was to remain up here?"

"No they won't. I put a change to that last moon; I forgot to mention it to you. My living quarters now have heavy charms on them, they can smell nothing. I had that issue before, remember, where they smelled my food and went insane trying to break out and invade my kitchen?"

"Yeah," Severus sighed. "But magic does not work on them."

"True, but these wards are top-notch. I have a dog in heat here now, and I have four male dogs in my bedroom, they are smelling nothing."

"But the werewolves..."

"Well last month they seemed fine, I had a nice beef-stew on the oven, I smelled nothing down there, and they appeared not to either."

"But I think exposing her, her person, to those animals is..."

"They are people, Severus," Belby corrected.

"People do not have fangs and paws and lick their own asses," Severus replied.

"Well Sev, actually, regarding the whole ass-licking thing, I saw this guy in New Orleans...oh, um, never mind," she interrupted. "People don't have paws and fangs Damocles...he's right."

"Well it's only a few hours a month they have them!" Belby defended. "Listen, don't worry, your friend will be fine! The little doggie, I named her Brenda," he commented as Kathleen and Severus shared a perplexed glance at one another, "will be fine! She's a sweet little Beagle! Kathleen, I assure you, you will not be harmed in any way when you go to the basement later, okay?"

"Um, okay," Kathleen said, with a hint of hesitation. "Sev, do you think I'm really safe?"

"No..."

"Yes he does. Don't listen to him. I hired him to be my pessimist, you'll be fine. You have my word. I swear they cannot harm you. Besides, the potion will work this moon, I just know it, and the bars are the strongest bars ever, you will be safe...now, if you will just sign the waiver here, it basically says you and your family won't sue if you lose any limbs, oh um, or your life, just sign at the bottom here," Belby said handing her a massive parchment and a quill as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Oh-kay?" Kathleen asked, staring at Severus.

"Don't look at me; you want to do this foolish thing. Sign it."

"Fine, does it say on here how much money I'm to be paid?"

"Yup, right there, um, section twelve, sub-section four...paragraph nine...oh, just above where it says if you are turned I'll compensate you two-thousand Galleons."

"Oh gee, that's encouraging," Kathleen jibbed.

"What? You like money!" Severus scorned as she crinkled her nose at him. Kathleen took a deep breath and signed the parchment much to Severus's dismay. She smiled and handed it back to Belby who magically tossed it into a safe hidden behind a portrait of a flower on his wall.

"Wonderful. Severus, please go do the questionnaires for the volunteers down stairs," Belby said. Severus turned to leave as Belby spoke again, "Even for the ones we've worked with in the past." Severus didn't really know what Belby was talking about as he headed back down to the basement. He grabbed the first parchment and a quill from the desk nearest the third stone-walled cage and sighed when the volunteer turned around. Severus snarled, curled his lip, and tried to avoid hexing the crap out of the chestnut hair-colored man.

"Lupin."

"Severus," Lupin droned back. "Always a pleasure," he said in a tired and less cheerful tone than he normally had with Severus in the past.

"Why are you here? You stopped coming years ago," Severus spoke, making sure to keep his distance from the bars of the cage.

"Well, after what happened last moon, I thought it best to turn in a safe, enclosed place this time, and to try to help you guys with this potion...we so need it."

"We?" Severus asked with a raised brow.

"Werewolves, Severus...werewolves."

"Height and weight," Severus asked as Lupin paused and just stared at Severus for a moment. "Are _we_ deaf now?"

"Still six-feet tall, I weigh one-hundred and eighty-two pounds..."

"You are certain? If you're off even by one pound the potion may not work."

"Yes, I weighed before I was locked in, like always!" he said sounding rather disgusted.

"Don't you snap at me, Lupin! I'm trying to help you..."

"I'm not snapping! You're snapping," he stated plainly. Severus stared into the man's blank eyes and felt and saw nothing. Severus wrote his height and weight down and took a deep breath.

"Where do you normally turn?"

"Last month I turned at the furthest edge of the Forbidden Forest, the part furthest from Hogwarts," he explained.

"That should not be a place for your kind to even think of transforming. What if a nosy student were in the forest.."

"You mean the forest that's..._forbidden_...Severus?"

"When the hell has that ever stopped anyone? Need I remind you of your so-called friends? And clearly you've never met a Weasley!"

"Fine, well, that's where I transformed last time. Never again, that's for certain."

"Why? Grow a conscious finally?"

"Always had one. No, after what happened last moon, I shant be returning there," he said with a lowered head.

Severus rolled his eyes and exhaled. "Fine, fine, I'll bite...what the hell happened last moon in the forest, that's supposed to be forbidden, Lupin?"

"Come closer and I'll tell you," Lupin urged.

"No, fuck no, and fuck you! Fuckin' tell me or not!"

"I don't want the others to hear."

"There are silencing charms on their cells; they hear nothing, for now, until moonrise when the charms cease to work."

"Oh, oh, um...well, I had a..._encounter_...last moon," he nearly whispered.

"Can you be more specific? And hurry, the moon will rise soon," Severus urged impatiently. Lupin took a deep breath and kept his head down.

"I had a...encounter...in the forest with...another werewolf."

"I swear to God and Satan if you remain this cryptic I'll magically kick you in the bollocks!"

"I raped a werewolf! Okay?" Lupin snapped.

"Oh, so that answers the next question, are you sexually active? _Yes_," Severus mocked while writing down Lupin's response. "If yes, please explain, and give names and dates, well I doubt you took her on a date, oh wait, they mean the date of the copulation, hmm...last moon...and her name...Was it Fifi or Fido?"

"How dare you mock what I did! I fucking raped a werewolf Severus!"

"Well, I'm not surprised; you are a filthy, disgusting animal after all."

"Fuck you Severus!"

"No, fuck Fifi it turns out. Why would you go and do a horrible thing like that?"

"Stop writing that down! The answer is no, I really had not sexual encounters in my...my...human life...I don't count what happened last moon as being sexually active."

"So you're not sexually active then?"

"No, I'm not! I have no names or dates to give you! I'm still a virgin! Okay?"

"A twenty-five year old virgin? I find that hard to believe, even for you, and by the way, rape may be an act of violence, but it still counts as sex."

"I was not myself when I did that! The...the animal side of me raped that poor girl, not the true me, the real me!"

"You are a werewolf, it is the real you, deal with it. And why the bloody hell did you rape her?"

"I didn't mean to! She was in heat and I simply could not control myself! It's like, I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop! The animal in me needed to mate with her."

"Uh huh," Severus said with a yawn.

"This is serious Severus."

"Don't say the word Sirius around me. Not that I mean to console you, you disgusting rapist from hell, but if she were in heat, then I'm pretty sure she wanted and _needed_ to mate with...well, whatever werewolf fur-cock was nearest, which seemed to be yours...what I'm saying is, in the animal kingdom, what you did was consensual."

"Perhaps. But the next morning, at sunrise when we transformed back, she woke up naked, bleeding, cuts and gashes and bites all over, and she took one look at me...she remembered! She knew it was me! She was...mortified. She screamed and ran off hysterical."

"Any woman who wakes up in the morning next to your naked self is only in her right mind to be mortified and run off hysterical. Perfectly natural behavior."

"Even you can't be this cynical," Lupin remarked. "I'll never forget what I did to that poor girl. She couldn't have been more than...eighteen or so. She was horrified at the sight of me. No joking at that either!"

"Okay, virgin-rapist, I'll make a note of it," Severus replied, taking notes in very cramped handwriting.

"No, don't say what happened..."

"Have to. Don't worry, I won't inform the Ministry of your atrocity, we don't have to register your kind, at least, not yet."

"Fur-cock?" Lupin asked as Severus raised a brow in confusion. "You called me a fur-cock?"

"What of it?"

"That's kind of funny Severus."

"Fuck you, Lupin," Severus replied. He put the silencing charm back on Lupin's cell and then moved on to the woman in the cell next to him.

Severus returned upstairs to gather the vial's of potions, each customized to the different werewolf volunteers in the basement. He found Kathleen on the sofa, apparently laughing at something witty Belby was saying. Belby looked enamored with her. The last thing Severus needed was Belby falling in love with Kathleen...or worse, she with him.

"I'm ready," Severus stated, as Belby and Kathleen stopped their giggles and turned to look at him.

"Good, well tell them to prepare as always, thirty minutes to go," Belby instructed.

"How to they prepare?" Kathleen asked.

"They drink the potion, use the loo in their cells, undress, and then remove all other items from their cells," Severus spoke plainly as he headed back down to the basement. First Severus served the potion the older man. He learned from his questionnaire that he was turned two moons ago. He gagged but Severus instructed him to consume every drop. Next, he served the middle-aged woman, who was turned when she was twenty. She seemed to stomach the potion just fine. Finally, he approached Lupin.

"Drink," Severus said, magically handing him the vial through the massively thick iron bars. Lupin foolishly sniffed the concoction and gagged instantly. "Why did you do that?"

"For the love of all things holy, what the hell did you put in here? Dog shit?"

"Yes, Lupin, I went to your domicile and removed your feces from your septic tank and fed it to you for my own pleasure."

"God, it smells like...filth mixed with...rotting meat and cabbage!"

"I think it smells more like a tannery. I'm exceedingly proud of this one. Stop stalling. Drink it."

Lupin brought it to his mustached lip and drank the entire contents. He gagged a few times and appeared to vomit into his mouth, but he dutifully swallowed that even.

"Nasty," he said putting the vial on the floor.

"I added some cauliflower just for you," Severus joked. He was unsure why he joked with Lupin and why of all things, he mentioned_ that_ from their childhood.

"How do you remember those things Severus? I forgot all about our mutual hatred of cauliflower," Lupin said as Severus glared at him, and then turned around as to not witness the man disrobe.

"I've removed the silencing charms. Now, everyone remove the robes we gave you and then use the loo and place everything on the floor. In ten minutes I'll return and gather up magically everything from your cells. Once you've transformed a large bowl of water will manifest into your cell. For tonight's experiment we are also testing the effects of food on the potion. Some meat will also manifest throughout the evening," Severus stated and then returned upstairs.

"But I'm a vegetarian," the old man stated.

"Not tonight you're not," Severus replied, and then wrote down the man's food preference on his parchment.

Severus found Belby upstairs; drinking what looked like scotch with Kathleen, who appeared to have a double. Severus took a deep breath and rolled his eyes.

"They are almost ready. All three consumed the potion."

"Good! So, Kathleen, are you ready?" Belby asked with a large smile.

"Sure, what happens while they transform?"

"Well last month since the potion almost worked, they transformed very well. I mean, it's painful so you hear some human groaning and grunting, then panting like a wolf or dog and howling. It's far better than it used to be where they'd scream and howl so loud I thought my ear drums would pop," Belby stated.

"Wow," Kathleen replied. She brought her glass to her lips and drank all of her scotch in a few, loud gulps. "Okay...I'm ready."

"You'll remain up here until I say otherwise," Severus said in a very serious tone. "Belby and I will be downstairs during the transformation..."

"No, I'll remain up here with her, in case she gets...frightened," Belby offered.

"Fine. I'll be downstairs monitoring them," Severus replied. He was growing angrier and angrier with Belby, until he realized one of the men he hated more than anyone was downstairs, about to turn into a monster capable of killing him, and Kathleen...he didn't care if Belby fell victim. Severus returned to the basement and put all of the parchments into a large safe hidden in the stone wall of the lab. He gathered his notebook and smaller quill and placed them in his pocket.

"We have five minutes until moonrise. Only one of you was here last month," Severus said turning his focus to the woman. "The transformation went very well last month. We're using the same potion as last moon, only stronger, since it wore off early last time. Any questions?" he asked. The three wolves just stared at him blankly. All three were seated on the cold, stone floor, trying to conceal as much of their nakedness as possible. Two of them looked scared and very uncomfortable, except Lupin who just sat casually, with his legs outstretched with one foot crossed over the other and his arms crossed at his belly.

Severus magically moved the robes, chamber pots, and toilet paper rolls from the cell. The items were taken to a tiny alcove in an adjoining room for Belby's newest assistant to clean the next morning. Severus removed his fob-watch from his pocket and saw the magical moon slowly beginning to rise over the cover. He took a deep breath and hoped his fear did not show. He grabbed for his wand and had it at the ready as he moved to the bottom step, ready to run out the door if he needed to.

"Ten seconds," he spoke aloud. He gave Lupin one more glance and hoped his facial hair was covering his shivering bottom lip. "Five seconds," he spoke in a softer tone. He took a deep breath and put his watch away. "Three...two...one," he spoke in a voice just higher than a whisper. The transformation was ready to begin.

**AN: I meant for this chapter to be much longer, to include the entire evening, but I've not uploaded in so long, I felt bad, so I'll break it up into two chapters. I'm having serious computer problems. Mine died a month ago. The clunker I'm using is on death's-door and shuts down every few minutes, so writing has been difficult. My computer is at the shop. Let's hope it's not 'terminal.'**

**ENJOY! :-)**


	20. Story 2:Part 9, Hungry Like The Wolf

**Snape Revealed Shorts, Story TWO:**

**_Pure Romance_**

**Part 9: Hungry Like The Wolf**

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**I can't leave the house these days without some stay-at-home Mom trying to sell me some Pure Romance. I assume this type of stuff is sold worldwide, but I live in the town that started Pure Romance. Yes, a family in Cincinnati, Ohio came up with the idea years ago and it's grown into a monster. If you are unaware, it's a company that sells sex toys. Yes. So I'm going to write a story about it for no good reason. No, I don't work for Pure Romance, no, I've never been to any of their parties, but I'm invited all the darn time!**

**It goes without saying this installment is rated M for mature language and some graphic…um…depictions. Okay, it's just plain raunchy.**

**(This story begins during the first week of October, 1985. Rhys is long gone, as is Lily, and after four years of mourning, Severus is still deeply affected, however, he's slowly beginning to emerge from his self-imposed mental-exile.)**

**This story is not yet beta'd…**

The transformation went as smoothly as it had in the months prior. It still made Severus very nervous, and he never took his eyes off Lupin throughout the entire event. For the first hour, Severus took detailed notes. The old man just curled up in a ball. The woman licked herself and paced for a while before relaxing into the Sphinx position, and Lupin just sat up staring at Severus for most of the time, before licking his ass.

During hour number two, Severus introduced three raw steaks into the cages. The old man ate his slowly, but seemed to deeply enjoy it. The woman sniffed hers, and then licked it several times before devouring it methodically. Lupin on the other hand gobbled his up in one huge slurp and didn't even bother to chew. Pig.

At the beginning of the third hour, Severus joined Kathleen and Belby upstairs. He entered the living room to find Belby still flirting and Kathleen looking a bit bored.

"You should go downstairs now Belby to observe. So far nothing new has happened. They are calm, they ate their steaks, and two are snoozing while one is just sitting there," Severus stated plainly.

"Excellent, excellent!" Belby exclaimed as he nearly jumped from the sofa. Severus had never seen the man looking so thrilled. "This is the month! I can feel it! I can feel it in my bones!" he smiled and nearly sprinted down the stairs.

"I'm so bored I want to die," Kathleen stated from the sofa without moving or breaking her stare from the hideous wall art. "If he tells me one more time how my hair is the prettiest shade of auburn and my freckles on my right cheek look like an aerial view of the Caribbean, I may vomit."

"That's just fucked up," Severus stated from his station on the floor. His legs were outstretched as he used his lap as a desk to work on his notes. He was concentrating deeply on his findings and trying not to wonder why anyone would ever make such a remark regarding someone's freckles. He also detested the way Lupin just stared at him nearly the entire time. He knew Lupin was licking his ass and nasty bits on purpose just to annoy him. Severus hated Lupin, even if he did still have fond memories of him from their childhood, that was before he was so greatly deceived and nearly killed.

"Is that Def Leppard?" Kathleen asked. Severus raised his head to face her but had no clue what she was talking about. He raised a brow and looked very confused for a moment. "Rock of Ages?" she asked, as he suddenly realized she was talking about the song he was playing in his head. She was some kind of _Legilimens_ it seemed. Severus still gazed at her, perplexed. "You were humming that tune."

"Huh?"

"Humming, just now, you were humming Rock of Ages."

"No I wasn't."

"Uh, yeah, you were. I like that song."

"I don't hum," Severus said in a soft voice and then turned back to his notes.

"Um, yeah you do, actually. I've noticed you do it when you're deep in concentration, concentrating on stuff you like that is."

"I do?" he asked, filled with horror that he may have hummed during one of his classes.

"Yes, you do. It's...sweet."

"Please tell me I don't hum during sex."

"Ha!" she spoke aloud and then chuckled. "No, no, see, that would be weird," she said as Severus began to laugh a little, and then burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Us. I mean, we live in a world where we are seated just above cages filled with terrifying werewolves, and to us, weird is humming during sex."

"Yeah," she smirked, and then began to laugh more heartedly. "So, the werewolves aren't weird, no, that's perfectly normal, but humming! Now that's weird!"

"Exactly."

"So, you are fond of the Leppard?"

"They are alright...from my neck of the woods," he said, and then began to scribble more notes.

"What neck is that?"

"They hail from Sheffield, which is northern Britain. But I'm not from Sheffield...still though, the North is the North. See here, you either live in the _North_, or everywhere else."

"I see...um, doesn't the North kind of...suck?"

"It's like your South. The North is considered somewhat lower-class, less cultured, less proper, when in fact most people from the North could kick the crap out of someone from London both physically and mentally, and most definitely, magically."

"So let me get this straight, in England, you're either from London...or...not?"

"A Londoner would say that, so yeah, pretty much."

"Is Sheffield close to Liverpool?"

"You Americans, the only cities in Britain you've heard of are London and Liverpool. Not really, but Liverpool is considered northern. I mean by vast American standards, yeah, Liverpool is near Sheffield I guess. The northern part of Britain is very, very large, much larger than the greater London metro-area. Also very lush and pretty. Filled with Muggle factories and mines though."

"No wizarding villages?"

"Ironically not many. There is a decent sized one in Yorkshire, which is in the extreme north of England, and a smaller community in Birmingham, where Ozzy Osbourne is from."

"I loved Black Sabbath back in the day!"

"Yeah, well...yeah, they were good. Def Leppard are...okay. You can take Duran Duran and shove them though."

"What? Hungry Like The Wolf? Come on! Rather appropriate at the moment."

"Just because Nick Rhodes is a wizard does not mean they are a good band. They sound too...too..."

"Gay?"

"I was going to say magical but yeah, their music is a tad gay. Kind of like New Order."

"I love them! Oh wait, wait, you know who I just love?" Kathleen asked with pure excitement in her face.

"I'm not a mind reader," Severus fibbed and went back to his notes.

"Culture Club!"

"Who?" Severus asked, having no clue who she was talking about.

"Culture Club! You know! Boy George?"

"Who the fuck is Boy George?"

"Oh my God, Sev, they are British and their music is great! And Boy George is this totally awesome dude with long hair and tons of makeup..."

"And he finds it necessary to state his gender in his name? Is it not obvious that he's male?" Severus asked in all seriousness.

"Well actually, no, it's not. I mean, he's a dude, but he looks like a chick."

"That's fucked up. Why is that his gimmick? Can't he sing?"

"He can! He has a great voice and they make awesome music, but yeah, he's um...what do you call them here? Uh...uh...don't tell me...uh, a cream puff!"

Severus couldn't help but chuckle at her poor reference. He then burst into laughter and had to put his quill down.

"You mean a puff? Just a puff...unless of course, his cream is often involved."

"I'm sure his cream is involved and often. Yeah, a puff, or you know, gay."

"Yes, I understand the euphemism. So let me get this straight, no pun intended, he dresses like a woman, wears make up, and has to put the word Boy in front of his name, and you like this sort of thing?"

"Well I mean, I like their music, he's kind of weird."

"Kind of weird?"

"Not like, humming during sex weird, but weird, yeah."

"What are you two laughing about?" Belby asked, entering the room.

"Music," Severus said and then picked up his quill again.

"Well, they are doing great! My wolves are doing great! My potion is working! I am a genius! I've cured the horrible disease that is werewolf!" he stated with utter glee.

"Yes _you_ have," Severus scorned.

"Yes, yes, you helped, but you are my behind-the-scenes man, and I did generate all of the funding myself! Ahh...it's a glorious night!"

"The night isn't over yet."

"Yes, Severus, I know. Leave it to Mr. Woe-Is-Me here to insist on bringing everybody down," Belby said to Kathleen, whose face was still pink from the earlier laughter. "I think I see the Dry Tortugas right there beneath your right eye!"

"Yee-ah," she said back and then curled her lip.

"Ever been?"

"Beneath my right eye?"

"The Tortugas!"

"Oh, no."

"Gorgeous! I'm going to move there after this potion makes me rich and famous! Wanna come with?"

"Um...let's just see how tonight unfolds first," Kathleen smiled, a clearly forced smile.

"Severus, I think we should introduce Kathleen here to the test subjects below so I can finally write my final report to the Ministry..."

"Hold on there Belby," Severus warned. "I think we should wait for the _witching-hour,_ don't you?"

"Um...well...why?" Belby asked with a raised brow.

"Magic is at its height, it's the best time to test our theory."

"Yee-es, um, I concur."

"Good, _I'm_ so glad _I_ thought of it," Severus spoke slowly. Belby took a deep breath and smiled at Severus before turning his attentions back to Kathleen.

"Kathleen, would you like something to eat or drink?" Belby asked.

"Oh, no, thank you, I'm fine," she smiled.

"Sure you don't want a _hot-dog_?" Severus asked, still staring down at his notes.

"Corny! I like it Sev! But no, no hot-dog for me, thanks," she replied. "Maybe just some water?"

"I'll get it!" Belby said as he sprinted off to the kitchen. "I did it! I did it! I finished the potion!"

"He's really cocky," she whispered to Severus who just sighed. "He's funny though."

"That's because he likes you, if he doesn't, I can assure you, he's not funny."

"He kind of reminds me of you, but arrogant."

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" Severus asked, offended by her comment.

"No, I mean, he's clearly brilliant and funny and charming when he wants to be, and he reeks of sarcasm which I personally love, but he's way to full of himself."

"Um...yeah, I guess I see that," Severus replied as Belby re-entered the room with a tall glass of water for Kathleen.

"So, what music do you like Kathleen?" Belby asked as Severus just rolled his eyes and tried to hold down his dinner.

"Oh all sorts, but there's this new woman, American, who's like, totally awesome!"

"Who?" Belby asked.

"Her name is Madonna and get a load of this...she's a Squib!"

"Ah...shame. I can think of no worse fate than being a Squib," Belby stated.

"I can...being a werewolf perhaps?" Severus asked, glaring at Belby.

"Well that goes without saying Severus!" Belby snapped. "So is this Madonna monstrosity as pretty as you?" he asked Kathleen as Severus began to reach for his wand.

"Um...she's really punky looking, and dresses like a total slut, but her music is pretty good."

"Punky looking? Hmm...and how would one describe that look?"

"Well Damocles, she wears a ton of fake jewelry and has wild hair and far too much makeup...and dresses like a slut."

"I see, she sounds very intriguing!"

"Yeah," Kathleen replied. She and Severus shared a glance and Kathleen began to chuckle as Severus put his wand back in his pocket.

"Someone needs to be monitoring them downstairs," Severus urged.

"Go, go, go then," Belby said with his back to Severus, waving his hand at him as if to shoo him away.

An hour later Severus was seated on the floor, eating a green apple. He noticed the old man and the woman were staring at him, pacing and salivating. The woman even cried and reached her arm out near the iron bars. Lupin on the other hand just sat there, staring at Severus for the longest time, before taking a deep breath and turning his head and closing his eyes. Severus felt as if they had most if not all of their human-brains intact. The man and woman were simply hungry, as the transformation required a lot of energy. He knew Lupin would never beg him for his own food, so turning his head away seemed like normal Lupin behavior to Severus.

Severus removed a red apple from his pocket and sliced it into three large chunks. He knew the seeds were poison to dogs and assumed they were to werewolves too, so he cored it before hand. The man and woman stood with their snouts just peeking out from in-between the iron bars. Their tails were wagging; both were drooling and making very clear, "I want that apple" noises. Lupin, looked at Severus, and then closed his eyes again. Severus made of note of all of their behavior.

"Okay you, you want this?" Severus asked the man, whose tail was wagging as fast as possible. Severus threw the apple piece into the cage as the man ran after it and gobbled it up from the floor. He then went back to the bars and begged for more. "I guess you want some too?" Severus asked, turning his attentions to the female. She too wagged her tail and howled, very, very loud. Severus was fearful for a moment but tossed the apple piece anyway. It landed in her opened mouth. She too was begging for more.

"Okay you...do you want this?" Severus asked Lupin who remained curled up in a tight ball. There was a tear streaming down from one of his eyes, and he was clearly breathing heavier, Severus assumed, to smell the delight in Severus's hand. His tail was beginning to wag. He knew Lupin didn't like the idea of taking anything from Severus, let alone food, but he'd burned so much energy transforming, he must have desperately wanted that tiny piece of apple. "Do you want it or not?" he asked in a slightly angered tone. Lupin slowly raised his hind quarters, and kept his eyes on Severus. Severus threw the apple over Lupin's head and watched as it landed on the floor in the far corner of the cage.

Lupin got up and gobbled up the apple piece; he licked his chops and then curled back up in a ball. He sighed and then closed his eyes. Severus took a deep breath and continued to compose his notes. It was clear they were all starving, and he wondered how their hunger may affect their behavior. Using magic he had whole chickens, freshly beheaded at the butcher's earlier that evening, appear in the cells. The man and woman attacked their chickens, while Lupin eagerly bit into his chicken. It took about a minute for all three to finish their chickens.

The man and women slurped up the blood and juices off the floor while Lupin chewed on the large neck bone for a moment before tearing it in two. He then appeared to be sucking the marrow out before chewing the bone and swallowing it. He slowly walked over to his large bowl of water and drank nearly all of it. He then curled back into a ball and closed his eyes, clearly content to take a nap.

At three a.m., the Witching-Hour, Severus ascended the stairs to the living room, where Kathleen appeared very white faced and nervous. Belby looked almost giddy. Severus took a deep breath and shrunk his notes and his quill and placed them inside his pocket.

"I think we should just start with, if you'll pardon my crassness, placing her knickers downstairs outside of the cages to see how they respond," Severus said in as proper and clinical a tone as possible. Belby took a deep breath, raised his brows, and glanced at Kathleen for her approval.

"Um, yeah, sure, I did bring extra," she said, rising from the sofa. "Where's the uh, loo?" Belby pointed in the direction of the hallway behind the kitchen. She left the room and Severus became full of anxiety. He was fearful about the werewolve's volatile behavior. Kathleen came out a moment later with a black, velvet bag in her hand. "Okay, uh, they're in here. I put on fresh ones."

"How's your flow?" Belby asked as Severus rolled his eyes.

"For fuck sakes Belby, she's menstruating, that's all the information we need!" Severus snapped.

"Well, I mean, is there actual blood in those knickers?"

"Her scent is all over them, regardless of actual blood," Severus said, hoping Kathleen wasn't too embarrassed, and then he remembered, she sold dildos on the side, nothing embarrassed her.

"Damocles, I normally use Muggle tampons, which I assume witches here use, like witches in the states do," she said as Severus shook his head _no_. "Oh, no, really?"

"When I worked at St. Mungo's, I heard of some of the more...athletic witches using those, they had to get them at Muggle shops. Most witches use homemade pads here," Severus replied.

"Oh, well I brought a ton with me when I relocated here, anyway, as I was saying, that's what I normally use. However for this, I did use a pad, I brought some from the states, they are just Muggle ones...anyway I put the pad in the knickers, and don't worry about returning the uh...knickers...to me, I used old ones I don't care about for this," she said and then smiled. "And I'm wearing a clean pad now, and um, my flow Damocles, is...moderate."

"Okay, so...Severus, take the knickers to the room," Belby instructed. "She'll remain up here with me for now."

"Fine, Kathleen, have your wand at the ready. Go stand near the floo, go immediately to _Spinner's End_ if you feel threatened and wait there for me. You'll be safe there."

"Where is that?"

"It's in Derby, it's my house, I opened the floo this evening. And I'm deadly serious, if you hear them howl and you get scared, just floo to Spinner's End, got it?"

"Got it," she replied as if she were speaking to a commanding officer. "And if everything is fine, I just wait here?"

"If they are okay you will remain upstairs until I say otherwise. I may have you come down to the room for them to get a better sniff if and only if I feel they are perfectly safe, and I highly doubt I'll feel that way."

"Stop being so negative Sev!" Belby exclaimed.

"Only my friends call me that!" Severus snapped. Using magic he walked down the stairs and had the knickers, still in the velvet pouch, behind him. He could hear the werewolves beginning to pant and howl as he descended the stairs with the bloody cloth in-tow. He could tell they were growing hyper and circling inside their cages. The howls grew louder as he used magic to toss the bag into the center of the room, about three feet from the iron bars of the cages. All three werewolves stuck their snouts through the bars as far as they could. The old man and Lupin both reached their front legs out as if they were trying to reach for it. They sniffed as loud and as strong as possible and Lupin howled, but not too loudly. The woman seemed the most calm. After she sniffed it sufficiently, she went back to the far corner of her cage and curled up into a ball. Lupin lifted his leg and pissed all over the bars of his cage, in a clear attempt to get his scent as close to the bag as possible.

It was clear they were not using their human mind, and at least part of the werewolf in them was coming out. They were not behaving violently however, or out of control. Once Lupin marked his spot he sat and continued to sniff toward the bag, as did the old man, but neither howled too loud, growled, or violently tried to escape their confinement to get to the bag.

"Severus, everything sounds good to me!" Belby shouted from upstairs. Severus didn't really want to shout back, so he remained facing the werewolves, with his wand at the ready and took one step back up the stairs. He noticed the werewolves, all three of them, jumped up to their feet and began to sniff even harder and more aggressively. Severus raised a brow and became confused. Lupin opened his mouth and let out the loudest screech Severus had ever heard. Then Severus felt something touch his back, without thinking he turned around and aimed his wand only to find it was Kathleen, with Belby right behind her.

"What the fuck? Get her out of here!" Severus shouted to Belby.

"But they were fine!" Belby shouted back. The instant the three werewolves saw Kathleen and smelled her better, they all began to howl and screech so loud Severus dropped his wand as he covered both of his ears. He took a step back and in doing so, caused Kathleen to fall back on Belby, who fell into the stairs beneath him.

Lupin, being the youngest male, howled and growled and screeched while he outstretched his front legs from the bars in a clear attempt to maul Kathleen, who was now beneath Severus. Severus grabbed his wand and turned to help Kathleen up. She appeared to be paralyzed with fear, and Belby was still crouched on the steps, covering his ears. The screams and howls of the three werewolves were so loud and terrorizing, there was nothing Severus could do to communicate verbally to Kathleen or Belby. Belby got his footing and ran back upstairs, while Kathleen remained behind Severus, with both of her hands covering her ears.

The three werewolves were now in full blown madness, all of them using all of their might to break through the iron bars to get to Kathleen. Lupin and the old man would howl, growl and then scream so loud Severus was convinced his eardrum had burst. Severus had never felt such pain inside his head or ears before. He was as frightened as he was the night he was surrounded by _Inferi._

_He stared down at Kathleen and could tell she was screaming, but all he heard was the horrifying howls of the trio of werewolves, clearly the potion had stopped working. The allure of a menstruating woman overpowered the potion and turned them back into savage, uncontrollable, unpredictable, hungry werewolves. Severus heard the clinging of the iron bars and thought perhaps they were going to snap from the sheer power of the violent werewolves. _

_Severus grabbed Kathleen by the arm and ran up the stairs, in his panic, he ran with her out the front door and into Diagon Ally. Even in the ally, he still heard the ferocious howls and the clinking of iron and the cracking of stone...he feared they'd all break free and come for Kathleen, who was curled up in a ball on the street at his feet, with her hands still over her ears. He had to get her out of there. There was no place to floo, they had to Disapparate, and they had to do it that second..._

_(To be continued)_

_**Due to the holiday weekend here in the US, I may not be continuing this chapter until next week or so, and I really wanted to get this part at least published for you guys. Plus it's a nice little cliff-hanger for you! ENJOY! Also, please like my Severus Snape Revealed and Shorts facebook page for polls and updates and pictures :-) **_


	21. UPDATE: 53111

**UPDATE: **

5-31-11

Due to a freak Tupperware-Grape Nuts accident, my wrist is in a cast-like brace for a month...I was told to lift NOTHING, including the baby, who's not yet walking...MRI next week and possible surgery to follow...ugh...

Needless to say typing is slow going, so it may take a while to upload the next chapter, or it may be a really short chapter...after chapter...after chapter...I'll do my best.

:-)


	22. Story2:Part10,Werewolves are Everywhere

**Severus Snape Revealed Shorts, Story TWO:**

**_Pure Romance_**

**Part 10: Werewolves Are Everywhere**

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**I can't leave the house these days without some stay-at-home Mom trying to sell me some Pure Romance. I assume this type of stuff is sold worldwide, but I live in the town that started Pure Romance. Yes, a family in Cincinnati, Ohio came up with the idea years ago and it's grown into a monster. If you are unaware, it's a company that sells sex toys. Yes. So I'm going to write a story about it for no good reason. No, I don't work for Pure Romance, no, I've never been to any of their parties, but I'm invited all the darn time!**

**It goes without saying this installment is rated M for mature language and some graphic…um…depictions. Okay, it's just plain raunchy.**

**(This story begins during the first week of October, 1985. Rhys is long gone, as is Lily, and after four years of mourning, Severus is still deeply affected, however, he's slowly beginning to emerge from his self-imposed mental-exile.)**

**AN: Still have a bad wrist, through this together as best I could. :-)**

Without even thinking, Severus grabbed Kathleen, and instantly Disapparated to the first place he could think of, the edge of the Forbidden Forrest.

"What the fuck?" Kathleen shouted, still holding her ears and crouched down near Severus's feet.

"I'm sorry, I had to think fast," Severus replied, panting heavily.

"Where are we?'

"The edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hogwarts is near."

"What about Damocles?"

"Fuck him and fuck his werewolves!" Severus shrieked. "I feared this would happen; I knew you shouldn't have come tonight."

"I better still get paid!"

"Your love of money will be the death of you," Severus said as he and Kathleen turned in the direction of a howl they heard to the west.

"There aren't werewolves in this forest, are there?"

"Werewolves are everywhere," Severus said, taking her hand and leading her in the direction of Hogwarts. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"You really think there are werewolves here in the forest?"

"I know there are, Hogwarts is locked down every full moon for a reason, but we're not far," Severus pressed, leading her in the direction of the ancient castle. "Let's go," he nearly whispered, wanting to listen for critters and other unsavory beings that could be lurking nearby.

For a few moments all he could hear where the leaves crunching beneath their feet and the quick pace of Kathleen's breathing. The light of the full moon shown through the branches of the tall trees and shed some misty white light on their immediate surroundings. Severus's heart was pounding and he was perspiring despite the chill in the autumn air. The duo picked up their pace and Severus could tell Hagrid's hut wasn't much further. A moment later Severus heard another howl but that time it was much closer. The two stopped out of fear when from the trees a large, grey colored beast came barreling towards them. Kathleen screamed as Severus's jaw dropped.

"Greyback," Severus said in a hushed tone. He had instantly recognized the horrid creature known as Fenrir Greyback. For a moment, he hoped Greyback would perhaps recognize him as a friend of the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy, and not attack. Kathleen continued to scream as she hid behind Severus, who stood perfectly still beneath the tranquil moonlight that shown from overhead.

"Shhh!" Severus commanded to the shivering woman behind him. She clutched onto his robes very tightly and instantly quieted as he stood with his arms out as if to protect her. Greyback stopped dead in his tracks twenty feet from the terrified couple.

Severus remained still and silent. Greyback stared at Severus methodically. There were gobs of drool clinging to his massive jaw. His fierce eyes stared straight into Severus's. Severus thought perhaps he was recognized, as Greyback just stood and stared at the pair, and surely he could smell Kathleen's condition. Severus slowly took a step to his left, and noticed Greyback's eyes followed him, but he remained still. A moment later Greyback began to sniff the air harder and faster. Severus's heart began to race. He knew dogs could smell fear; he assumed the same to be true of werewolves. He closed his eyes and tried his best to calm his nerves, but there wasn't much he could do to control Kathleen's fears.

Greyback seemed to calm for a moment. He stared at Severus but continued to sniff the air aggressively. Severus wondered if all werewolves had some small part of their true human selves in their wild brain on full moons. Greyback would not have taken any experimental wolfsbane, but he seemed to recognize Severus. Severus took another step and then another and then another. Severus took a deep breath and lifted his foot for another step when Greyback stood up on his rear legs and howled as loudly as the wolves in Belby's basement had a few minutes earlier. The sudden and terrifying sound made Severus put his hands up to his ears.

Greyback stood still, turned his head up to face the moon and howled so loudly that it caused the earth beneath Severus's feet to tremble. Severus took that opportunity to grab Kathleen tighter and run, even though logically he knew Greyback could easily outrun him. He figured he got a few seconds head start since Greyback was too busy howling at the moon and probably didn't immediately notice the pair leaving his presence. Severus ran as fast as his feet would take him, with Kathleen right next to him, towards Hogwarts. A moment later, Severus heard the horrifying yowl of Greyback steadily approaching him from behind. Severus and Kathleen ran in a snakelike formation in order to slow Greyback down, but Greyback was still gaining on them. Severus stopped and turned to see what was barreling towards them. Greyback had hunger in his eyes as he quickly approached the pair who were nearly paralyzed with fear. Severus didn't know what to do, but he had his wand in his hand even though he knew magic wouldn't stop the werewolf barreling towards them.

"Do something!" Kathleen shouted.

"Magic doesn't work, you know this!" Severus screamed back. He saw Kathleen hold her wand out toward the ever approaching Greyback and then she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_Avada Kedavra!" nothing came from her wand and the werewolf continued his prance in their direction. "__Avada Kedavra! __Avada Kedavra! __Avada Kedavra!" she shouted. "Fuck, it's worked for me in the past!"_

"Not on werewolves!" Severus shouted back, secretly hoping the forbidden curse would work on werewolves. He had always suspected that the killing curse would be the only curse that would work, but clearly he was wrong.

"What do we do? There's nowhere to run!" Kathleen exclaimed. Severus had to think fast: there was no where run, she was right, and Greyback was so close, Severus could smell him. There was no time to be modest or really even think. Acting on instinct, Severus grabbed her as tightly as he could and flew up into the tree, about twelve feet from the ground. Kathleen screamed during the entire ascent but the pair managed to land on a fairly strong branch. "What the fuck was that?"

"Nothing...werewolves can't climb trees...can they?" he asked turning to the scared woman cradled in his arms.

"How the fuck would I know?" she shouted.

"You're the defense teacher!" Severus shouted. They both looked down at Greyback who was at the base of the tree, staring up at them. He howled and then growled causing the tree to shake. He jumped on his hind legs and came surprisingly close to their dangling legs. "We need to get higher."

"Do whatever you did and get us higher then!" she pleaded. Severus looked up and noticed the higher branches didn't look very thick or sturdy. Greyback was still jumping and was mere inches from their feet. "Severus! Do something!"

"Hold on!" Severus instructed. He grabbed her tightly and concentrated as hard as he could but nothing happened. Greyback scratched the bottom of Kathleen's foot and tore her shoe clear off. She screamed in pain as Severus closed his eyes, gripped her as hard as he could and tried his best to fly to the next tree, which was taller and thicker. A moment later he took flight and they slammed hard into the neighboring tree. When they smashed into the bark, he lost his grip on her. She slid down the massive trunk some, but finally grabbed on. He too began to slide down the massive trunk a little before getting a tighter hold on it. He slowly began to climb up to the nearest large branch, which was about three feet above his head. He glanced down and saw that Kathleen was clinging to the trunk and trying to climb up behind him. A moment later, Greyback was at the base of their tree, jumping to try to capture them. Greyback clawed at Kathleen's robes, tearing the lower parts as he tried to claw her. Kathleen screamed and quickly began to climb up the tree behind Severus.

Severus got to a large branch and reached down to help pull Kathleen up to him. He noticed her nose and brow were bloody. Once he got her on the branch he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes as Greyback just screeched as loud as he could at them. Greyback's screams were too loud for Severus or Kathleen to holler over. They embraced each other and shivered as Greyback tried to jump as high as he could to get to them. A few minutes seemed like an eternity. Severus glanced down and noticed Greyback was only inches away from clawing at them. Kathleen got her wand out again and aimed it to the east. A moment later a glowing white raven flew from her wand and hovered around Greyback for a moment. The patronus seemed to break his concentration. The raven flew off to the east and Greyback followed it.

"Climb down, fast!" Kathleen whispered as she instantly descended from the tree, with Severus close behind. Once on the ground, the pair ran towards the direction of the castle. Severus noticed she was limping, more than likely from Greyback clawing at her foot. They ran until they got closer to Hagrid's hut. "Should we go here?" she asked to s who was just behind her.

"I'm sure a werewolf could claw down even Hagrid's door, we're not far from the castle and you need medical attention."

"So do you!" she said as Severus brought his hand to his forehead, which was throbbing. There was blood all over his hand. The two crossed over the Apparation point and stopped for a moment to examine each other in the shining moonlight. Kathleen's nose didn't appear broken, but Severus was certain he'd need sutures near his eyebrow from where he slammed into the tree. They heard another growl and started to sprint again towards the castle.

The duo ran and could see Hogwarts when from behind a nearby tree, a very large black werewolf started to barrel towards them. Both stopped dead in their tracks. Severus grabbed Kathleen by the arm and pulled her back so she was behind him. When he turned to run the other way he saw a white werewolf approaching from the north. The black werewolf ran towards Severus and lifted his mighty paw high in the air. Before Severus could react, he felt the flesh on his shoulder rip open. Though he felt no pain, he did feel warm fluid instantly pour down his arm, and onto his neck.

Kathleen screamed as Severus fell to the ground. The black werewolf stood before Severus and got up on its hind legs while the white werewolf ran over and lunged for Severus. He got a hold of the bottom portion of Severus's robes, tearing them as s rolled over to avoid getting eaten. Kathleen produced another patronus which made the white werewolf run off, but the black one only looked away. Kathleen helped Severus get to his feet and the two began to run towards the Womping Willow.

"Stop! That thing is more dangerous than the werewolves!" Kathleen yelled. Severus managed to run ahead of her and grab her hand.

"Trust me!" he shouted. Severus aimed his wand at the crazy tree, causing it to stay still long enough for him to lead Kathleen to a place he swore he'd never venture to again. They crawled painfully through the tunnel in darkness. Once inside he continued to lead her through the tunnel towards the Shrieking Shack. Once inside, Severus fell onto a dust-ridden sofa. Kathleen collapsed next to him. The two panted and coughed out some of the filth from the stale air.

Kathleen lit her _lumnos_ and sat up with her back leaning against the sofa. She looked around and found some candles to light. She then sat down next to Severus, who was still bleeding badly.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In a safe place. They can't get to us in here. We'll stay here until sunrise."

"Only three more hours," she commented. She wiped some blood from her nose and sniffled hard. "How the fuck did those werewolves get on Hogwarts grounds?"

"Werewolves are everywhere," Severus replied. He was feeling weak and cold. He couldn't even move his left arm anymore. "How's my shoulder?"

"Well let me see," she said, moving closer. He felt her peel part of his tattered robes from this raw, bloody skin. She made a sound that indicated it was not good. "Well I'm no healer but I'd say you're really fuckin' bad off."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Well, I see a huge gash; looks deep, a lot of blood...can you move it?"

"No," Severus replied. "Do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Spread the gash apart, slowly, and tell me if you can see the bone."

"Are you serious?'

"Don't ever ask me that question, and yes, I'm deadly serious. I need to know how deep the wound is."

"Oh this is no wound, this is catastrophic."

"Wonderful, well tell me how catastrophic." She made a face like she was going to be sick. She put the candle as close to s as possible and moved in to open his gash. The second she pressed her fingers on his skin he shrieked in pain. She removed her hands from him and backed off. "No, no, just do it, do it!"

"Okay!" she quipped. She slowly moved closer to Severus again, who closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt sharp, strong pains as she pressed down on his torn flesh. When she pulled it apart he felt it burn as if a candle had fallen into the abrasion. "Oh god."

"That sounds bad."

"Yeah, I see your bone, um, but it's a nice looking bone."

"Did it look broken?"

"Uh, you don't really want me to go digging back there, do you?"

"No," Severus replied, panting and scared he'd pass out from the pain and blood loss. "I guess if it were shattered you'd noticed."

"Yeah, and no, I didn't see that, I just saw some white and I assume it's bone."

"You're right, I'm sure.'

"Um, don't you like, need help?"

"Yes, but those shit-eating murderers are out there, we're trapped."

"And you're the healer, brilliant.'

"You may have to close the wound enough for Madam Pomfrey to fix it in a few hours," Severus instructed, feeling very light headed.

'"Um, I don't know how to do that."

'I'll talk you through it," Severus spoke in nearly a whisper. "Aim your wand, at a 45 degree angle to the top of the wound..."

"Uh...math was never my strong suit."

"Know what 90 degrees is?" he asked as she nodded. "It's half of that."

"Oh, well duh, okay, now what?"

"Make sure it's at 45 degrees or as close to it as possible or you'll do me greater harm."

"Ok, no pressure," she said, beginning to drip beads of sweat from her forehead.

"Don't worry, believe it or not, this suture is not that difficult, okay, 45 degree angle, now, twirl the wand _once_ counter clockwise, just before you finish the rotation say _vieo._"

"Okay," she spoke. He saw the concentration on her face; she then spoke aloud the word 'vieo.' Severus could feel the top of his wound pinch, the magical suture appeared to work. "It looks like a small part closed."

"Good. You did well. Ok, now, move down to the next open part, repeat, keep repeating until the entire wound is closed."

"But this isn't a cure?"

"No, this is just suturing the top layers of skin, the muscle and tissue needs more complex magic, when you are done, I'll take some blood replenisher."

"You have that on u?"

"I'm a potion's master, aren't I?" he asked, wincing again in pain as he took a deep breath. Kathleen concentrated deeply. Every few seconds he felt his wound pinch tightly at the skin. It felt as if it'd all tear open if he moved his arm even a centimeter. He seemed to drift off to sleep when she felt him squeeze his other arm.

"Sev, wake up, I'm done," she said as he struggled to open his eyes. "Okay, um, where's the blood replenisher?' she asked. Severus was too weak to respond, he hoped she'd be logical enough to dig in his pockets. A moment later she did just that. She pulled out a handful of glass vials, each one a different color. "Um, which one?"

Severus mouth the words _blood red_ as the witch looked down in her palm and fingered through the numerous vials.

"Pink, yellow, white, blue, green, lime green, puke green, emerald green, purple, black, shit Sev, no blood red!" she panicked. She looked at Severus for more help but all he could do was stare back. "Okay, okay, okay, um...clear, silver, brown, uh, oh! Blood red! Is this it?" she asked, holding the tiny vial up to Severus's black eyes. The vial was a quarter of an inch in length but Severus knew it was the right one, he also knew it was the only one. "Okay, how many are there?" she asked. Severus just shook his head. "What? Just one?" she asked. He closed his eyes. "How many do you need?" Knowing each vial equaled a pint and judging by how he felt, he knew he needed at least two and a half, or perhaps even three.

She caught on that he couldn't answer and regardless of the answer, he needed the vial. She unshrunk it and fed it to him, being careful not to spill a single drop. Within a few seconds, Severus felt a tad warmer and a little more alert. She put a filthy pillow beneath his head and then pulled a large chair over to sit near him. The two sat in silence for a few moments until he was able to speak.

"Charming place, huh?" he asked.

"Why didn't we go to Spinner's End?"

"Ah, a question to which I have no answer," Severus replied, suddenly feeling stupid, something he rarely felt.

"So what is this Shrieking Shack? Does someone live here?"

"No, it's uh...haunted...but I'd not worry," Severus assured as she bit her bottom lip. '"We're safe here," Severus replied, suddenly remembering Lupin and how he used to live there once a month. Severus hoped Lupin had not escaped Belby's lab.

'"What's a Greyback?' Kathleen asked.

"Oh, he's uh, an infamous werewolf."

"What about the others we saw?"

"No clue," Severus replied, beginning to feel weak again.

"You're getting pale, rare you sure you only have one vial of blood replenisher?"

"Yes."

"Okay, um, let's see, I know when people are losing blood, we're supposed to keep you awake, right?" she asked, but he was too tired to answer. '"Come on, wake up...um...let's see, uh, you like Def Leppard right?" she asked. Severus mouthed the words _'so-so'_ which made Kathleen smile. "Who else do you like? Any magical bands?"

"No," Severus struggled to say.

"Me neither, most magical bands all sound alike, and alike means, all sound like crap."

"Yeah, I heard American ones were a tad better than British ones."

"Um, a tad perhaps, but what Muggle bands do you like?" she asked as Severus closed his eyes and wanted more than anything to fall asleep. The pain was growing unbearable. His shoulder was throbbing and swelling and he thought the magical sutures would pop at any moment.

"Get the white, pearl white, vial, it's pain reliever," Severus said. He always hated to take any kind of pain killer, but he needed to get Kathleen safely back to Hogwarts and he feared the pain would make him lose consciousness. "Give me half a vial full," he said, knowing the full vial would make him loopy. She found the vial and fed it to him. He couldn't help but notice his own concoction had a nice, coconut flavor to it. Within a few seconds his pain started to decrease. "Okay, now there's a burnt orange one, it's anti-inflammatory, feed me the entire vial," he instructed. It took k a moment to find the correct shade of orange. Once he drank it, the throbbing lessened in intensity.

"Do you need some water?" she asked.

"Yes," Severus replied, feeling more parched than he ever remembered feeling. She cast the spell and let water trickle from her wand and into his mouth. She drank some as well and then held Severus's right hand.

"How are you?" Severus asked.

"Oh, horrified, terrified...bleeding..."

"Most on your face has dried..."

"I'm bleeding from um, the bottom of my foot, which fuckin' kills, and uh...well, I'm still on the rag," she said with a smile. "Is there a uh, loo around here?"

"I have no idea, I guess go look but don't go far," Severus spoke as she rose to her feet and limped towards the darkened hallway. The walls in the Shrieking Shack were squeaking and outside Severus could hear wolves and werewolves howling. Severus couldn't believe the predicament he'd gotten them into. If he lost his arm, he felt he deserved it for being so stupid.

"Oh, I found it!" he heard her say. Severus took some deep breaths and wondered what time it was. A moment later she was back next to him. "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

"I hope you didn't sit on the seat."

"What? Shit, I took one look and came back! I'd rather cop a squat in the corner!"

"Go for it, all it can do is improve the look of the room."

"Wonder if there's a chamber pot anywhere? I gotta pee," she said, looking around. '"Hmm, there's some old, ugly ass vase."

"Do it," Severus spoke in a low, monotone voice. She wandered over behind him and then vanished to a far corner of the room. He could hear water trickling and then heard her giggle.

"Never thought I'd use a filthy doily as toilet paper before," she stated as Severus smiled.

"We'll get you an antibiotic when we get back, we need one just from being inside here."

"Yeah, seriously, this place is highly disturbing," she said, coming back over to sit next to Severus. "Well that was pleasant. Never pissed in a vase before."

"See, I can show you a really good time, can't I?" Severus tried to joke as Kathleen smiled and took his right hand again.

"Well, good, I'm not so sure about, interesting, well yeah, it's one of the most interesting nights of my life," she smiled. "So, uh, what Muggle bands do you like?" she asked as Severus closed his eyes. He was still in moderate pain. He was dizzy and terribly weak. All he wanted was water and a nap. "Stay with me Sev, come on...bands."

"Depeche Mode aren't so bad," he struggled to say.

"Yeah, they are okay I guess...I like R.E.M."

Severus curled his top lip in disgust. Kathleen chuckled and bit her bottom lip.

"Who else? Come on Severus, stay with me here, talk to me...who else?"

'"Um...The Cure."

"Yeah, that was pretty obvious...who else?"

"Siouxsie and the Banshees," Severus spoke slowly.

"Ja, are they really Banshees?"

"No...posers."

"I thought so. So, uh...tell me about...Spinner's End...where is it? What's it like? Do your family live near it?" she asked as Severus slowly began to drift into and out of consciousness. "Sev! Wake up! Talk to me, come on! Spinner's End!"

'It's almost as charming as this place...it's...small...it's in...Derby..."

"Derby? Never heard of it, what's it like?"

"It sucks."

"What's the wizarding village there like?"

"Isn't one."

"What? Really?"

"Really, no wizards there..."

"Well there's at least one wizard there," she smiled.

"No, I'm not there, so the current wizarding population of Derby is, none."

"It was just you?"

"No, there were...three, total...but now, well, none."

"I see. Wow, growing up around all those Muggles, just like me...between you and I, I don't care for Muggles much."

"Me neither. But come to think of it, most wizards I've met suck too," Severus replied.

"Well, I'm forced to agree, and I'd also like to add, mermaids suck, oh, and werewolves."

"Yes, we should move to Mars or something," Severus mocked as Kathleen laughed.

"One more hour to go, think you'll make it?"

"Who knows. Show me your foot," Severus said. She put her foot up on the sofa where he could see. She must have been in really bad pain. The bottom of her heal was split down the middle, but the blood was all scabbed. He stared at the witch who was remarkably calm. Severus still was cold and feeling very weak. The thought of standing up and crawling through the tunnel and walking back to Hogwarts scared him.

"My foot is bad, huh?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah, but you'll be fine. I'm sure Damocles will pay you still," Severus replied as Kathleen began to rummage through her robes. She removed a lipstick, breath mints, and a tiny black box.

"Want a mint?" she asked. Severus just shook his head no.

"What's in the box?"

"Oh, that's my sex-toy box..."

"Thanks but I'm not in the mood,' Severus joked.

"Me neither actually. No, I always have it with me, never know when you'll run into some nymphomaniac on the street and make some extra money."

"I need to roam the streets more. I've never really encountered a random nymphomaniac."

"You've not spent enough time in New York, Sev," she jibbed. "Oh, Narcissa placed another order, want to know what for?"

"No..."

"She custom ordered a green butt-plug, I didn't ask who it was for. Oh and I forgot to mention, for their birthdays last month they got matching cat-of-nine-tails, his was green and hers silver in color, isn't that sweet?"

"I may vomit."

"Yeah, that was a difficult order to place, but the commission man, wow! I'm making a fortune off them. So do you have any other rich perverted friends you can refer me to?"

'I'm sure I do," Severus spoke in a low tone.

"What's the sickest thing you ever did?"

"A really ugly chick in Lucius's back yard...in front of his house-elf."

"I didn't take you for the exhibitionist type."

"I'm not but his elf is retarded and a voyeur apparently...you?"

"Oh, I had this boyfriend who liked to be handcuffed and called a bitch when he came, so I uh...well..."

"Handcuffed him and called him names while he came...you and I really aren't that sick as it turns out."

"Why was she ugly?"

"Huh?"

"The ugly chick you boned in the Malfoy backyard."

"I didn't think she was that ugly but Lucius let it be known that she was haggish. I was a teen and any chick that wanted to shag a slimy, skinny fuck like me didn't have to exactly beg for it."

"Aw, shag, that's so cute...oh and you're not _that _skinny," she mocked. "What's the deal with the hair anyway?"

"Well being in a steamy basement all day with concoctions, mixed with a natural tendency to have greasy hair, mixed with a potion I need for my eyesight which adds a little extra goo to my not-so-silky sheen doesn't exactly help the matter."

"Wow, bummer!" she smiled and then paused for a moment. Severus was about to close his eyes when she resumed making small talk. "So, Sev, wake up...um, you said there are no wizards in derby now? Where are your folks?"

"Gone," Severus whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how did they die?"

"They are not dead, they are just gone...I'd rather talk about Lucius's butt plug actually."

"I have a sample one here in my box if you want to see it."

"No, I was mostly kidding."

"Don't fret; your friend isn't gay, if that's why you're so uptight."

"I'm uptight because I don't care to think about anything going into or out of his ass, or really, anyone else's. I know very well that there are many nerves in the rectum and this little thing called a prostrate that when massaged causes one to feel intense pleasure, not that I'd know."

"You've not lived till you've had a finger in your ass Sev."

"Shit...I'd hate to die of infection knowing I never truly lived...shucks," he remarked as she laughed."

"I'd be happy to finger your ass right now, before you die."

"Can I get a rain check on that?"

"Yeah, besides, that stink stays on your finger for freakin' ever and there's only one special magical solution that removes it."

"Acid?"

"Ha! Ouch. No, but it's used to remove grime from pots and pans."

"Oh yes, that will clean anything, even the ever popular shit-finger. Who's ass were you fingering?"

"That same weird boyfriend..."

"Okay, thanks, not sure why I asked. Is it time to head back yet?"

"Almost...don't you have to pee or anything?"

"Yeah but I can hold it..."

"I can hold it for you!"

"I thought you weren't horny?"

"All this butt plug and ass talk has begun to turn me on just a little, I have to admit," she said and then began to laugh.

"I must be really, really bad off...I'm not randy at all," Severus admitted. She made a phony sad face and then leaned in closer. She ran her fingers though his bloody and sweaty hair and stared into his eyes. She kissed him gently on his forehead and smiled at him. All Severus could do was squeeze her other hand and take a deep breath.

"You pushed me behind you tonight, and held out your arms to protect me...like that would work...but you were acting on pure instinct. It was so sweet. No, it was chivalrous. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips and then sat back up in her chair. She let go of his hand and wandered over to the window.

"I see light in the horizon."

"Until the sun actually rises, they won't turn back."

"Oh."

"Don't you know anything about werewolves?" Severus asked, wondering why no DADA teachers ever seemed to know anything about their subject.

"No, we don't have them in the US, remember?"

"Yeah. You said the killing curse worked for you in the past...what did you kill?" he asked. He sat in silence for a moment. He couldn't turn his head to see her, but he knew she was still near the window.

"Okay, I see the actual sun, should we leave?"

"Give it five minutes, then we have to crawl out of here, I'm sure my wound will reopen," Severus instructed.

"Is there some kind of suture reinforcing I can do?"

"No. Just um, help me to my feet," he said, instantly feeling dizzy as he sat up on the sofa. She limped to him and placed her arm around him. He slowly got to his feet, only to fall right back down on the sofa. "Gimme a second."

"Need more potions?"

"Yes but what I need, I don't have...okay, help me up again," he said as she helped him stand. He pushed all of his weight up against her, which caused her to lose her balance for a moment. She regained her footing and the two headed back to the tunnel that got them there in the first place. Severus took one look at it and knew he'd not be able to crouch. "We need to exit from the front door and Apparate from here to the forbidden forest I think."

"But we're so close to Hogwarts..."

"There's no way I can crawl, not with this shoulder."

"I'll go, you stay for now..."

"No! I'm not staying here alone!" he urged, which made Kathleen turn to look at him funny for a moment.

"Um, what's the stretcher spell?" she asked. He again felt stupid for not thinking of it himself. He transfigured one and laid down on it. "Just drag me to the front of the tree, I'll walk from there...last thing I need is any student seeing me lying on a stretcher."

"Won't they rejoice?" she joked. Severus tried to smile but was too weak. She lead him out through the long, cavernous tunnel. Once he saw sunlight, he got off the stretcher and used her as a crutch to help him to the castle. The two limped, slowly, in the direction of Hogwarts. Even though it was so close, it seemed very far. Each step caused immense pain from his shoulder to flow down his torso and up to his head. In the sunlight, Kathleen's facial injuries looked far worse, and he noticed her limp was very bad. The witch was in a lot of pain and never once complained about it.

The massive wooden doors were in sight when s remembered something that made him scream.

"Fuck!"

"What?" she asked.

"It's fuckin' locked!"

"Don't you have a key?"

"Yeah...in my cloak...at Belby's!"

"Fuck!" she shouted. The two were standing at the doors and just about to pound on them when they heard the wood began to squeak. The doors slowly opened as they heard muffled voices from behind them. A moment later they were greeted by the horrified faces of Dumbledore and Filch.

**For those of you who have not yet done so, please 'like' this story on Facebook. I post updates, pictures, trivia and even excerpts from upcoming chapters. I only have 17 likes! LOL! Help me out! :-) **


	23. Story 2: Part 11, Bravery Unrewarded

**Severus Snape Revealed Shorts, Story TWO:**

**_Pure Romance_**

**Part 11: Bravery Unrewarded**

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**I can't leave the house these days without some stay-at-home Mom trying to sell me some Pure Romance. I assume this type of stuff is sold worldwide, but I live in the town that started Pure Romance. Yes, a family in Cincinnati, Ohio came up with the idea years ago and it's grown into a monster. If you are unaware, it's a company that sells sex toys. Yes. So I'm going to write a story about it for no good reason. No, I don't work for Pure Romance, no, I've never been to any of their parties, but I'm invited all the darn time!**

**It goes without saying this installment is rated M for mature language and some graphic…um…depictions. Okay, it's just plain raunchy.**

**(This story begins during the first week of October, 1985. Rhys is long gone, as is Lily, and after four years of mourning, Severus is still deeply affected, however, he's slowly beginning to emerge from his self-imposed mental-exile.)**

**Thanks Lorelei for being my beta for this chapter!**

"What the 'ell happened to you lot?" Filch asked as the door opened wider to reveal the bloodied Severus and Kathleen.

"Severus!" Dumbledore spoke in a frightened but soft tone.

"We were attacked by werewolves," Kathleen responded struggling to hold Severus up despite her own injuries.

"Where?" Filch asked.

"Here!" Severus snapped back.

"On the grounds?"

"Yes Argus, on the grounds...of Hogwarts!"

"That...that can't...but...I thought you were at Damocles Belby's last night?" Dumbledore asked.

"We were and then they freaked out so we came back here and we were attacked!" Kathleen answered.

"How many?" Dumbledore inquired.

"At least three."

"Kathleen...Severus...you weren't...bitten...were you?" Dumbledore asked in a very concerned tone.

"No, just clawed and chased, isn't that enough?" Severus retorted. "Nothing stops those fucking animals! Nothing!"

"I know, I know...come in, quickly, you both require medical attention," Dumbledore spoke, opening the door wider.

"I can't believe they had the gall to attack here on Hogwarts grounds!" Filch spoke, holding an oil-lantern up to Severus's face so he could see his wounds better.

"Why not? They don't care; they are everywhere Argus, everywhere!"

"He's right; they were in the Forbidden Forrest and here on the grounds, very close to this front door."

"Well Kathleen, I can assure you, they'd never get into Hogwarts," Dumbledore pressed. Severus gave him an evil glare that Dumbledore ignored. Without taking his eyes off of Dumbledore's, Severus began to speak.

"Kathleen, werewolves-are-_everywhere_...never forget. No place is safe."

"Take the secret passage to the infirmary," Dumbledore instructed, using magic to open a secret door in the stone wall to their left. They stepped in and within five seconds opened another door to the back of the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was still sleeping and thankfully no students were present. Dumbledore went to wake Madam Pomfrey as Kathleen helped Severus to sit on a bed. He was feeling weaker and the pain in his shoulder was growing unbearable. She too took a seat on the same bed and the two just stared at the wall across from them.

Seconds later Madam Pomfrey, wearing her night shirt and robe, exited her room off to the corner of the infirmary. She looked terrified and instantly went to Severus first.

"No, no, take care of her first," Severus insisted.

"No, you're far more injured than me," Kathleen corrected.

"It's just a flesh-wound..."

"No, it's more than that. Madam Pomfrey, a werewolf scratched his shoulder and the cut goes down to the bone. I sutured as best as I could..."

"He's lucky he didn't lose this arm! Werewolves usually remove limbs when they attack," Poppy spoke and then slowly pushed back the tattered portions of Severus's robes to expose his left shoulder. She made a face that indicated he was worse off than even he suspected. "You did well on the sutures but if this goes to the bone, well...I think he needs to go to Saint Mungo's, Albus," she said, turning to face Dumbledore who stood next to her.

"Albus, Severus was very brave. He saved my life," Kathleen boasted as Severus was growing too weak to roll his eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. He got out in front of me and took the slash; otherwise I'd be the one heading to Saint Mungo's."

"You're not out of the woods yet, Professor O'Hara, I need to examine you," Poppy insisted.

"Her heel is injured", Severus whispered just barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"He needs blood replenisher before we send him to Saint Mungo's," Poppy said, walking past Dumbledore to her potion's cabinet. She rushed back and fed him a vial. He instantly felt warmer and a little stronger. She helped get him to his feet and then walked him to the Floo. "This will be tricky. Albus, can you take him?"

"Yes, I'll get him there, Poppy," Dumbledore said, coming over and leading him to the massive Floo, so tall none of them had to crouch to enter. "Work on Kathleen. I'll be right back."

The Floo ride was the most painful one of Severus's life. Dumbledore helped him out of the Floo. The first person Severus saw was a former class mate of his from his Saint Mungo's days, Healer Braiak Bartemus. Severus recognized him, but he didn't recognize Severus.

"Albus Dumbledore, what do we have here?" Bartemus asked.

"He was attacked by a werewolf last night. Not bitten. But he has a horrid gash on his shoulder; it's down to the bone."

"Well that's not good. He's not our first werewolf casualty this morning, I'm afraid. Let's get him into Trauma room six and have a look," he stated as Dumbledore helped lead Severus to the tiny, white room. Once inside he helped Severus onto the bed.

"He's had one vial of blood replenisher..."

"Two," Severus whispered. "Half of pain potion and one full of anti-inflammatory," Severus managed to speak to the Healer who still didn't recognize him.

"I'll need a medi-witch to run some tests, who sutured you?"

"I talked a friend through it," Severus spoke softly. He then closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

When Severus opened his eyes, he found he was in a white room, extremely well lit with magic, and he could hardly move. He was also still dizzy and very cold, but he was in no pain. A moment later he heard the muffled sounds of someone in the room, but he saw no one. He then heard a piece of furniture begin to slide across the floor, followed by somewhat loud breathing. A moment later he saw the face of a goblin staring down at him.

"Severus...Severus Snape?" the goblin asked. "Don't nod; you shouldn't move your neck."

"Uh, yeah."

"Healer Snape?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"I'm Healer Goran...I'm your replacement," the goblin said and then gave Severus a very un-goblin-like smirk. "Healer Bartemus passed you off to me. You required surgery. He said you were in training here with him a few years ago?"

"Uh...yeah."

"After you left, St. Mungo's was minus one surgeon. I'd been working in France for a while, so I decided to come back to England," he said as Severus found it nearly impossible to move any part of his body.

"Do I require your entire resume and life history?"

"Ah, they said you were snarky. I had to operate. You nearly lost that arm. You're damn lucky."

"Something I often lack...luck."

"Well I meant me...you're lucky I was here to operate."

"Of course."

"Your arm will be fine. You need to keep it immobilized for two weeks. You're also fighting a nasty infection, but being who you are, that shouldn't be a real issue," Healer Goran said, peering down at a chart. Severus could barely see in his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"How much goblin is in you?"

"Uh...not sure...not much. Why?"

"Well you have enough, that's for sure. I'd say, third, maybe fourth generation."

"I have no clue. Why?"

"Calm down! The goblin blood that flows through your veins..._wizard_...is what's saving you and what's killing you at the moment."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, goblins don't get infections, ever...so the blood you have will help with that. You only needed one vial of anti-biotic and I'm certain your infection will be gone by dinner time. However, as I'm sure you know, goblins have no iron in their blood."

"Why the hell would I know that?" Severus asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Well excuse me..._wizard_...you should know your own physiology. Goblins have no iron because goblins need no iron. Let me guess, you can't eat meat, correct?"

"Correct."

"Well goblins can't process meat, of any kind. The problem with goblin-human hybrids is, human's need iron and if they eat no meat and take no supplements and don't eat enough iron rich foods, then they have severely deficient iron levels in their blood. Also, having goblin blood automatically makes you iron deficient, even if you could eat a raw steak every day, it'd still not be enough."

"I'm twenty-five years old and I'm just now learning I'm anemic?"

"Oh you're not anemic. You're severely-anemic. Let's see...pale skin, moderately jaundiced, excelled heart rate...fatigue?"

"I'm really never fatigued."

"Goblins only require two hours of sleep per day. Humans...eight. You get something in-between, right?"

"Four if I'm lucky. I feel fine with five."

"But you're probably tired and cranky...often. If you ever need blood replenisher again you need one designed for goblin-human hybrids. The human stuff works a little, but not enough. If you ever really need it, the human stuff won't save your life. You almost died today. If I hadn't noticed your long, slender fingers and opened your eyes to see the blackness, I'd never known to get you the special potion."

"I see."

"Now, for some reason I'll never comprehend, most goblin-human hybrids are too embarrassed to head to the shop to get the proper supplements and blood replenisher. But I hear you're a Potion's Master so you can make your own. Eat iron rich foods. You eat fish?"

"Yes, sometimes."

"Three to four times per week from here on out. Take goblin-human supplements, three drops per day in your favorite beverage, and once a week, one vial of iron supplement. Your blood will never be fully iron rich, but you'll be feeling a lot better."

"Fine, when can I leave?"

"Tonight. I want to remove the bandages and make sure all is well. I want to test your blood one more time to make sure the replenisher worked."

"Okay."

"You need rest. I'd tell you to avoid work for at least a week but being that you're part goblin, you're stubborn; you will not listen to me. Take it easy. Eat lots of fish. If the wound gets red, if you see any puss, come back to see me. You'll need some pain potions if you plan to return to work. A mild analgesic should do, and an anti-inflammatory. Any other questions Healer Snape?"

"No...Thank you."

"You're welcome," the goblin said, vanishing from Severus's view. He heard the furniture slide back and the muffled footsteps leave the room. Severus rested and slept for several more hours.

"I'm not taking that thing back to Hogwarts!" Severus sneered.

"Yes, yes you are!" Goran challenged. "What part of 'it's too dangerous to Floo or Apparate' did you not get?"

"I got it all, but that Knight Bus is crap! Ever been on it?"

"No."

"Well the ride alone may kill me. That driver is older than Methuselah and blinder than a goblin!"

"I don't care. I worked hard on that arm. With all the scar tissue from your previous shoulder injury, and all the metal screws I had to insert...no. You're walking or taking the Knight Bus...I'd recommend the Knight Bus."

"Fine!" Severus said, standing up too quickly from the bed. He got light headed again and slowly sat back down.

"Pig headed part-wizard. Sit down. Here, this is the recipe for human-goblin blood replenisher," Goran said placing a tiny piece of parchment in Severus's un-slinged hand. "Now, slowly rise. You just had major surgery. You lost a lot of blood. You're fighting an infection. Relax on the bus. It's outside waiting for you."

"Is Dumbledore here?"

"No. He left after we gave you the dreamless sleep. We owled him and told him you were okay and returning tonight."

"Okay," Severus said. He slowly rose and placed the recipe in his pocket. Goran walked behind him as he made his way towards the exit. Once outside he saw the Knight Bus parked right out front. Two witches and one other wizard were boarding. When Severus turned, Goran was gone. Severus sighed and slowly approached the idling bus.

He slowly and painfully stepped up and turned to take the first vacant seat. In the first row was a drunken prostitute. Next to her, a homeless wizard. One goblin sat alone glaring at Severus. Behind him was a hag who was drooling and breathing heavy. Two bleeding wizards and one passed out witch later, Severus found a vacant seat near the center of the bus. The second he sat down the bus sped off, causing sudden and great pain in his tender shoulder.

The sun was setting as the bus sped towards the north. Severus avoided eye contact with the low life's on the bus by closing his eyes. He'd drifted off to sleep when the bus suddenly came to a stop, which hurt even more. Several witches and wizards exited the Yorkshire stop, leaving the hag too close for comfort.

"THIS BUS SUCKS!" the hag screamed nearly as loud as a werewolf. Although Severus agreed he wasn't about to speak or even look at her. The bus started heading south which confused Severus, but he didn't want to approach the driver to ask where he was going. "I HATE THIS STINKING BUS!"

"Fuck you," a lone bleeding wizard spoke. The hag turned and glared at him before exposing her sharp, green teeth.

"FUCK ME? NO, FUCK YOU WIZARD!"

"I wouldn't fuck you with his dick!" the wizard said, pointing back at Severus, who was instantly insulted.

"What's wrong with my dick?" Severus couldn't help but speak.

"Oh, uh, nothing bro, just needed to say something, eh," the wizard said, turning to face Severus. Severus didn't recognize him, but the bleeding man appeared younger than Severus and he was not English.

"I think you need sutures."

"No bro, it's just a flesh wound."

"I'm not your...bro."

"YOU BOTH NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the hag screeched.

"Chill hag! Your face is making me sick!"

"YOU MAKE ME SICK YOU PIECE OF SHIT NON-ENGLISH WIZARD!"

"I'm Canadian, I'm almost English, you nasty skank!"

Severus just rolled his eyes, took a deep breath, and had his wand at the ready in case the hag attacked.

"I HATE YOU!"

"Good! Wanna fuck?" the wizard asked as Severus instantly made a sickened and confused face.

"FINE!" she shouted. The bus stopped in Surrey and the two exited. Severus thought maybe he'd had too many pain killers. Perhaps he'd just made the whole thing up. He'd never really know. The bus sped off again and headed back towards the north.

Finally the bus stopped but Severus didn't recognize where he was. The bus remained still as Severus looked around to see who was exiting.

"Get the fuck off asshole!" a voice from the rear of the bus shouted. Severus looked around to find he was the only other person left. He slowly approached the driver and asked him where he was.

"Hogwarts is two miles that way," the driver said, pointing over Severus's good shoulder.

"Can't you get me closer?"

"No roads."

"It's a magical bus for Christ sakes!"

"No roads...no bus. You need to walk."

"Unbelievable," Severus said to himself as he stepped off the bus, which instantly sped off the second his feet hit the road. "Major surgery, nearly killed by werewolves, witness to hag foreplay and now...I walk...through the fuckin' Forbidden Fucking Forrest!"

Severus used his _lumos_ to guide him through the thick forest...again. He heard owls and critters and leaves crunching beneath his feet. He was exhausted and his shoulder was throbbing and the pain was growing far more intense. He was wondering how Kathleen was. He wondered if Belby had been mauled by werewolves. He wondered why Greyback was on Hogwarts grounds. He wondered if he'd make it to Hogwarts before passing out.

He smeleed smoke and saw the lights emerging from Hagrid's hut. Severus was exhausted and thirsty and decided to stop at Hagrid's for a little break. He knocked on the door and heard the footsteps slowly approach. The door creaked open, exposing Hagrid's black eyes.

"Oh, Sev'rus! Come in!" Hagrid spoke, opening the door wider. Severus slowly entered the well lit and very warm hut. He took a seat at the table as Hagrid must have instinctively known to pour him a large mug of water. The mug was massive and almost too heavy for Severus to lift in his weakened state. He drank about half and then put it down. "Werewolves a' 'Ogwarts. I c'nt believe it!"

"Believe it."

"'At's shockin'. I 'eard you was injured."

"Yeah...slightly."

"Was it the same shoulder I uh...'urt a few years 'ack?"

"Yup."

"Oh Merlin!" Hagrid squealed and then began to cry. "I weakened it!"

"No, it's fine...really..."

"I made it worse!"

"No, no, now see I needed surgery so it repaired the damage you did and..."

"I did damage? I'm so sorry Sev'rus!"

"It's okay...Hagrid."

"I did'n mean to hurt ya!"

"Yeah, well, thanks for the much needed water. I need to head back to Hogwarts now," Severus said, tired of Hagrid's tears. All Severus wanted was news on Kathleen and his bed. He finally made it to Hogwarts and took the secret passage down to the dungeon. Once inside he was instantly greeted by Mini, who wrapped her arms around his calf and hugged him as if he'd been gone for years.

"Have you heard if Professor O'Hara is well?" he asked the elf, who stared up with her big blue eyes, and shook her head from side to side.

"Master needs a good dinner!"

"Yes. Salmon, scalloped potatoes, peas and...Chocolate cake."

"I'll tell the kitchen elves to make that," she said, snapping her fingers and vanishing from view. Severus painfully removed his soiled and tattered robes and inspected the bandages. He put on his night shirt and long robe and sat down on his sofa in front of his rolling fire. He closed his eyes and felt his stomach rumble when there was a knock at the door. Before Severus could speak, he heard the door open. A moment later, Dumbledore entered his quarters and took a seat near Severus.

"How are you?"

"I've been better."

"How much time off do you need?"

"None. I'll teach tomorrow."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"It's a great idea Dumbledore," Severus spoke in a bored, monotone voice as he stared straight ahead into the fire.

"What you did, last night Severus...was very brave," Dumbledore spoke, to Severus's surprise. "And very, very stupid."

"What?"

"You risked your life, to save hers."

"Yes...I mean, I wasn't really thinking. I just...I wanted to save us both."

"By putting yourself out in front of her?" Dumbledore asked, rising to his feet and staring down at Severus who suddenly felt very small.

"Should I have pushed her out into the werewolf's mouth instead?"

"No! You shouldn't have been in that situation! How can you help me protect Harry if you're dead...or turned...or severely injured?"

"Oh...I see, this is about him, not me or Kathleen's safety."

"It's always about Harry. Our world depends on him. Tom will return! I've told you this countless times."

"I know! I pledged to protect that boy! I'll go to his house now and protect him! God knows he needs it from that lousy Aunt of his! She's probably worse than the Dark Lord."

"This is not a time for jokes Severus."

"I'm not joking. Petunia is a world class bitch and a Muggle monstrosity and you know it! Merlin knows what she's doing to him, with his emerging powers. She's probably got him living in her garage or worse! She hates us and our world!"

"She's jealous is all."

"She's a cunt is all."

"Fine. But you promised me you'd protect Harry..._Lily's_ son!"

"I've not broken my promise Dumbledore!" Severus said, rising to his feet to confront the wizard who stood before him. "I'm here, aren't I? Here at this crap school, working this crap job!"

"Would you rather be in prison...or dead? That's where you were headed otherwise."

"And whose fault was that?" Severus spoke under this breath. Dumbledore's angered face froze as he squinted his eyes. Dumbledore took a deep breath and lowered his tone.

"Severus. Last night, why didn't you just take Kathleen to the pub and Floo to your house or somewhere safe when the werewolves in Belby's lab became unstable?" Dumbledore asked and then gave Severus a soft smile.

"I...I don't..."

"You weren't thinking. You panicked. You fear werewolves. I understand that. You panicked and brought her to a forest. A forest swarming with werewolves, thus putting both of you in danger."

"It was never my intention to put either of us in any danger."

"I know. I can't prevent werewolves from roaming the forest, Severus. I'm sorry you were injured. I thank you for saving Professor O'Hara's life, but you must understand how important you are to helping me protect Harry, and thusly, our world."

"I know. Dying last night was not on my agenda, believe me."

"You must be more careful, for Lily's son's sake. You need to concentrate on your job, and your job is to help me protect Harry Potter."

"He's five. He's not in school yet. Can't I work at St. Mungo's and protect him from there?"

"We've discussed this, Severus."

"You don't trust me. You need to keep me close, yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I trust you. I just fear you may...try to harm yourself again and..."

"I'm fine. I've done everything you've asked of me."

"Yes. And then some. I need you alive; it's as simple as that. You can't protect Lily's son if you're dead. I need you focused on the task at hand. Tom can return at any time and when he does, Petunia will be the least of Harry's problems."

"I know. I've not forgotten or changed my mind. My word is my word, it's all I have."

"Good," Dumbledore said, taking a deep breath and turning the leave. "I'm glad you and Professor O'Hara are alright. She's fine by the way...scrapes and bruises. She knows you're okay and back here now."

"Good, I'm glad she's okay."

"Yes...which reminds me...if I may be so bold...um...be careful, with her," he said, turning to face Severus with serious eyes.

"Yeah...um, in what way?"

"Use protection."

"Uh...I know you're not talking about...uh..."

"I most certainly am."

"First of all, it's none of your business, second, what makes you think we're..."

"You are. She's young, you're young, you two are together all the time, and I know you like her and she likes you. It's only natural. But you need to be careful."

"Of what? I've done the research, wizards don't get AIDS you know...AIDS and cancer, boy are we lucky. Crabs on the other hand...well...good thing we have potions for that..."

"I'm not joking. The last thing I need are little red headed-black eyed witches and wizards running around Hogwarts distracting you from your job...to protect Lily's son."

"Okay, I'm on some pain potions so I may be hallucinating here...are you under the impression she and I are going to make little babies or something?"

"Love, sex, babies. That's usually how it happens."

"Well there's lust, sex, birth control...babies sometimes too."

"Severus."

"We're not going to make babies and live happily ever after. I don't even like kids."

"I'm sure you'd like your own. But they would cause a distraction and take away from your pledge to protect Harry."

"What kind of bullshit name is Harry, anyway?"

"I think maybe you should take all of the patrol shifts from now on."

"What, you mean, every night?"

"Yes."

"And every weekend?"

"Yes."

"When the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

"You're part goblin," Dumbledore said. "You don't require sleep." It was the first time Dumbledore acknowledged Severus's goblin side. Severus took a deep breath and stared at Dumbledore.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. I won't patrol every night and every weekend. I'm the Head of the Slytherin House. I brew potions for our hospital wing. I'm working on Wolfesbane for _your_ friend...Lupin...I'm still a spy with the other Death Eaters. I don't have time to monitor the halls for students out of bed every night. I'm not having babies with Kathleen. You need not worry."

Dumbledore paused and smiled. He seemed impressed that Severus stood up to him. He nodded and left the room. Severus was too weak and tired to be angry. A moment later his dinner arrived. He ate, took his potions and went to bed. That day was a bad one. He needed a new one.


	24. Story 2: Part 12, The Hufflepuff

**Severus Snape Revealed Shorts, Story TWO:**

**_Pure Romance_**

**Part 12: The Hufflepuff**

**AN: JK Rowling created most of these characters and the universe from which they hail…**

**I can't leave the house these days without some stay-at-home Mom trying to sell me some Pure Romance. I assume this type of stuff is sold worldwide, but I live in the town that started Pure Romance. Yes, a family in Cincinnati, Ohio came up with the idea years ago and it's grown into a monster. If you are unaware, it's a company that sells sex toys. Yes. So I'm going to write a story about it for no good reason. No, I don't work for Pure Romance, no, I've never been to any of their parties, but I'm invited all the darn time!**

**It goes without saying this installment is rated M for mature language and some graphic…um…depictions. Okay, it's just plain raunchy.**

**(This story begins during the first week of October, 1985. Rhys is long gone, as is Lily, and after four years of mourning, Severus is still deeply affected, however, he's slowly beginning to emerge from his self-imposed mental-exile.)**

**Thanks Lorelei for being my beta for this chapter!**

Severus barely had time to finish his dinner when there was a knock at his door. Mini opened the door and let Kathleen enter. She was bruised and had some visible scratches, and a slight limp.

"No, no, don't get up, Sev," Kathleen said, limping over to sit next to him on the sofa. "I hear you'll make a full recovery."

"Yes. How are you?"

"Oh a little pain here and there, nothing too bad. I'll be fine, though I may not be able to wear high heels for a few weeks, and that sucks."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Small price, we could have been killed, or worse, changed!"

"True. I'm on the mend. I intend to teach tomorrow. I assume you do as well?"

"Oh, yeah…I'm giving a test tomorrow so all I have to do is sit and grade."

"That sounds good. I'm supposed to actually…teach."

"Give a pop quiz!" she said with a wicked grin. Severus just smiled back, but had no intention of being so lazy. "You know, I feel so dumb. We should have acid-bombed those werewolves."

"What?"

"Acid bombs. Well that's what we call them in America. You know, little glass vials of highly volatile acid that you throw at…things… and it explodes on contact and burns whoever touches it."

"Magic won't work on werewolves."

"Ah but this is no magic, it's acid. It won't kill them, but I'd think it would hurt them, and stop them for a few moments…long enough for you to make your escape."

"How the hell didn't I think of that? Maybe I should retire."

"Well, I doubt you thought you'd ever get that close to one and you can't exactly go burning your test subjects at Belby's. I'm the moron. I always have three on me just in case I come into contact with a vampire."

"How does acid do anything to a vampire?"

"Oh, well, it burns their flesh for a second, and naturally they heal right away, but throwing that glass vial at them and then explosion and the acid and the smoke…it just really pisses them off. Anything I can do to piss them off is worth it."

"You always carry them?"

"Well not around Hogwarts, but I had them last night."

"If you fell or something…I mean…they could have exploded in your pocket and hurt you, unless you have them charmed…"

"To not explode in my pocket? Yes, they are charmed. They are also charmed to only work if I throw them, so if some pick-pocket steals one and throws it, nothing will happen, the glass will never break."

"That's a very complex spell. Those kind of weapons are illegal here in Britain…"

"Oh they are illegal in the States too, but who cares? When a hungry, douche-bag vampire is on your ass, you need all the help you can get."

"Douche-bag?" Severus asked as she looked at him with a perplexed expression. "You're too funny."

"Thanks," she said in a shy tone. "I assumed they had douche-bags here in England."

"Yes, literally and figuratively. As a matter of a fact, I have to instruct about fourteen of them tomorrow."

"Is that all?" she giggled. "Seems like I have more than that."

"You may. My N.E.W.T. level Potions students are exceptional."

"Even the Hufflepuffs?"

"You mean the Hufflepuff. There's just one, in her last year. She's …adequate."

"I see. Well it's getting a tad late. I should let you rest, you poor thing."

"I'm fine, really."

"Oh, I heard from Damocles. He's fine; he said they calmed down about twenty minutes after we left."

"Did he send you your money?"

"He sure did, and a little extra…Hazard pay I guess."

"So it wasn't a total loss of an experiment?"

"I guess not. I think your current formula does not work."

"You think?"

"Yeah!" she sarcastically smiled and then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "There will be more where that came from…later."

"Later as in?"

"As in…in a few days, when you are up to it."

"I can be up to it…well, wait, no…that's a lie."

"That's what I thought. You had a serious operation today so I won't hold it against you." She smirked and then rose from the sofa and left his quarters.

Severus skipped breakfast in the Great Hall and had a poached egg with toast topped with lingonberry jam and a cup of coffee. He took his anti-inflammatory and the mildest dosage of pain killer he could take to make it worth his while and made his way into his Potions classroom. A moment later the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fifth years sluggishly entered his classroom. Some looked clearly tired and not very excited about his class, while some looked as if they ate too many carbohydrates for breakfast. He suspected they would be energetic for the first half, and nearly comatose for the second half of his lesson. He stayed up most of the night researching and experimenting with a potion he wanted to teach his class that morning. A potion that someday might save their lives.

"Sit," he said in his dull but commanding voice as some of the students seemed to be taking their time getting to their seats. "We are going to learn a new potion today, thus we are deviating from the syllabus…"

"Sir," Ravenclaw genius and world class brown-noser, Erica McGovern, interrupted as she raised her hand.

"What Miss McGovern?"

"Will this sudden deviation for the week throw off our entire year?"

"I don't see why, now as I was saying…"

"Sir?" she asked, again raising her hand.

"Yes," Severus replied, rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath. If she weren't such a potions prodigy he would feel more compelled to take points away from her House.

"May I ask, what happened to you sir?"

"No you may not. Now, as I was saying…"

"You look like you were beaten up," Augustine Prittchard of Hufflepuff said, without raising his chubby hand.

"Five points from Hufflepuff for speaking out of turn," Severus replied, but the seed was sewn. "I was not beaten up…I was…attacked."

"Attacked?" Hufflepuff Heloise Schlur asked, looking very worried as she bit her bottom lip.

"Yes…by a werewolf," Severus stated plainly. Several of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws gasped. The sloppy and far-too-plump Hufflepuff Therman Merman's mouth dropped allowing a piece of purple bubblegum to slide right out and onto the work bench. "You can feel free to pick that up at any time Mr. Merman," Severus stated as the boy slowly closed his mouth, picked up the gum, and wiped his slobber with the back of his hand.

"So…you were beaten up!" Prittchard spoke again, earning him one detention to be served with Madam Pomfrey that evening.

"We were viciously attacked by werewolves last night, here on Hogwarts grounds," Severus spoke softly, as Therman's gum once again fell from his mouth. "Mr. Merman, throw the gum away," Severus commanded. The awkward boy rose from his seat and quickly tossed his gum in the rubbish bin and rushed back to his seat, wanting to hear more of the story.

"Sir, you were attacked? Here?" Willelmus Godfried asked, making Severus wonder if he really belonged in Ravenclaw or not.

"That is what I said. Last night, we were attacked in the Forbidden Forest, which is one reason why it is forbidden, and on the grounds very near the castle. This is why the castle is always locked up extra tight during full moons."

"I never thought they roamed here, on the grounds!" Adaryn Terfel, another apparent clueless Ravenclaw spoke. Since they were so interested in his tale, he decided not to dock anymore points for interruptions of inquiries.

"Mr. Terfel, listen to me very carefully…werewolves are everywhere, even here."

"What do we do?" Hufflepuff Sunny Campwrite asked in a worried tone.

Severus couldn't help but make a confused face followed by a huff.

"Haven't you learned anything in your Defense Against the Dark Arts classes?" he asked.

"No," the majority of the students replied in unison.

"Not really," Ravenclaw Simwyn Rowle replied. "Although I've read all about them."

"Then I assume you read that no magic works on them," Severus asked. All three of the Ravenclaws nodded while all six of the Hufflepuffs looked perplexed. "Seriously? You've not learned a thing about werewolves in any of your Defense classes?"

"Sir, if I may, not really. Very little," Erica McGovern offered. "We learned nothing in our third year, that Professor Bagans was a joke. Professor O'Hara isn't that much better."

"Five points from Ravenclaw for talking rudely about another professor in my presence," Severus snapped. Miss McGovern quickly clenched her lips but also blushed and smirked. He looked into her mind and discovered she was on to him. "It's not appropriate to badmouth other professors. You are entitled to your opinions but my classroom is no place to voice them."

"Sir, honestly, we've learned nothing in her class. Not one thing. All she does is tell us to read a chapter, and then she tests us on them. I'm not even sure she grades them, I think she just gives us all A's," Miss Campwrite offered.

"Which is seriously messing up my straight O average I might add. I had to do extra credit! Me!" Mr. Godfried complained.

"Professor O'Hara is a highly qualified…um…" Severus paused. She was not a qualified Professor by any means, but her history with working for the American Ministry must have counted for something. "Uh, witch. She has a very impressive background working for the American Ministry. You could learn a lot from her if you just tried…and paid attention!"

"Three more points from Ravenclaw for speaking out of turn…again. Are you all deaf or something?" Severus asked as they all stopped their smirks and sat more upright in their seats. "Now, as I was saying, we are going to create a very complex and volatile potion today. I've never taught this potion before. I feel students in their fifth year and up will probably be able to brew this concoction that you may need for self-defense if you ever have to face a werewolf."

"Sir," McGovern again interrupted, at least with her hand raised.

"What now?"

"Please sir, I know you said werewolves are everywhere, even here, but no one has ever warned us of this hazard before. Why is it so urgent now?"

"Do you really think I got these injuries from shaving?" Severus sneered. "We were attacked! There are more werewolves in Britain than you may think! They should be taught to you in your first year! The realization that you know little to nothing is most troubling to me!" Severus spoke in a loud tone, before slowly taking a deep breath and beginning to calm down.

"What do we need to know?" Miss Schlur asked.

"First, we need to know that when we speak out of turn, we lose points! Three points from Hufflepuff. You raise your hand and wait for me to grant permission before you speak in this classroom!" Severus said through clinched teeth. "Second, what we all need to know is that werewolves go where they want, when they want. You should always remain indoors during a full moon. If you dare to venture outside, then you need to be prepared. Yes, Miss McGovern?"

"And you said magic won't work on them? But potions will?"

"No, not exactly. To date there is no known magical spell that will harm or kill a werewolf, and no potion either. In the future this may change, but for now you need to be cautious. There is, however, a potion, mixed with a charm, that can perhaps frighten the werewolf for a few seconds, perhaps longer, long enough for the victim to Disapparate or run away. Yes, Mr. Rowle?"

"You said charm? Will Professor Flitwick be working with us on this potion? Like a joint venture?"

"No. I am capable of teaching you a simple charm," Severus spoke with confidence, before glancing over at the Hufflepuffs and wondering if they could be taught anything. He took a deep breath and then magically wrote the formula on the chalk board behind him. "This is the potion we'll be working on. It is similar to an acid-bomb, but it is not. I modified it."

The class first looked perplexed, but then impressed. One Hufflepuff in particular looked terrified. Therman Merman was the worst potions student Severus had ever had the displeasure of instructing. He always wore a blank stare. If he ever spoke at all, nothing of much consequence was said. He had barely passed his potions class. If it weren't for his extra credit, he would have been held back all together.

"This is what I call, a mock-fire bomb. How it works is, you would throw the large, round, glass vial at the werewolf. The glass will break on impact and a small explosion of fire will ensue. Now this will not harm the creature, as nothing seems to harm them. It's used as a scare tactic. Throwing several of these mock-fire bombs at the werewolf should frighten it and slow it down."

"Sir," McGovern again asked, with her arm straight in the air. "And you feel this is a safe potion for…all of us…to brew?" she asked, while glaring at the Hufflepuffs seated to her left.

"Yes, of course. That's where the charms come in. They will be charmed to not actually burn and not burst while in your pocket. It goes without saying while at Hogwarts these vials will be brewed, charmed, and tested only here in this classroom. If I find out anyone took a vial out of this room and used it on anyone, or anything outside of this classroom, that House will lose 100 points and that person or persons will be in detention for the remainder of the school year, am I being clear?" he asked as the students remained still, except to nod. "Good. Well, the list of ingredients is on the board. What are you waiting for? A written invitation?" he asked as each student rose from their seat to head to the supply closet.

Within a couple of minutes each student retrieved all of the required ingredients and then took a seat. Severus then magically wrote the instructions on the board.

"This is an extremely complex potion to brew," he warned, "You will require a partner. There are steps that must be done in unison by two different people. Now, each of you, pair off but try to select a partner who is not from your house," he instructed to several groans. Some students looked happy, some looked a little disappointed. Since he had no partner the night before, he did what he could magically. Although his potion worked well, he knew that ability was too difficult for the fifth year students to reproduce.

Everyone paired off. Sunny Campwrite and Simwyn Rowle, both Quidditch players, paired off someone reluctantly. The two brightest from each House, Heloise Schlur and Erica McGovern paired up. Stella Glub and Willelmus Godfried, the two best looking of the competing Houses paired up. And Adaryn Terfel and Augustine Prittchard, both of Hufflepuff, were frantic to pair up to avoid the last person left…Therman Merman. Severus knew this would be the outcome. He knew with double the amount of Hufflepuffs and an odd number, someone would have to be paired with him…and that someone was Mr. Merman.

**Sorry so short. YES, Therman Merman is from the awesome movie Bad Santa...check it out!**


End file.
